Listen To Your Heart
by Emma Barrows
Summary: What do you do when one of your best friends goes missing? With the war approaching, things are beginning to happen and how can the Marauders find Remus in time? Also, who will Gillian Ross realize she loves? Remus or Sam?
1. Dark Secrets

Listen To Your Heart

Chapter One-Deep Secrets

I sat in the Gryffindor common room reading a book. I had both my legs tucked on the couch out to the side. I reached up and pulled my hair over my right shoulder. It hung down against it in gentle waves.

I was so into reading the book that I didn't see a group of people entering the common room until one of them came over and playfully put his hand on the opened book page, obscuring my vision from the story.

"You're reading way too much," James Potter grinned teasingly.

"Leave her alone, James," sighed Remus Lupin.

"Yes what is your fascination with Gillian?" Lily Evans demanded plopping down on the chair.

She scowled at James as he grabbed the book from my hands and turned it over so he could read the title.

"_Les Arinus,_" James read aloud. "A Romance novel? Is this the fifth one you've read in the past 3 months?"

"James lay off alright?" snapped Sam Hairston as he came over to James, snatched the book from James' hands and placed the book back in mine. "Leave her alone for once. So she likes reading. At least she's _educated_."

Remus' lip twitched at that and he came over to the couch, taking a seat next to me. My feet touched his thigh.

Sam was scowling at James also.

"I was only asking a question," James said defensively. "Is that against the law or something?"

"No," Sam continued. "Just when you torment her about it."

"Does it bother you that I read?" I demanded turning to James.

James looked at me startled.

"No…" his voice trailed off but I threw my book at him.

"Then leave me alone," I snapped as I got up and stormed from the common room.

I stood in the hallway with my arms crossed on top of the windowsill. Outside, the snow came down heavily and already thick blankets covered the ground. There had to be at least 3 inches already.

I pulled my robe tighter around me and hugged it against my body. A cold gust of wind blew my hair over my shoulders. A shiver ran down my spine.

My name is Gillian Ross. I'm 17 years old with shoulder length dark blond hair and blue eyes. I was dressed in the Gryffindor robe and uniform. The gray pleated skirt reached my knees. I also had on the gray sweater vest with a V neck, (around the neckline was the maroon/gold stitching of the Gryffindor colors), a white shirt underneath the vest and the maroon/gold striped tie. Over that was the black robe with the Gryffindor crest embroided on it and black Mary Jane shoes.

I sighed. I really wasn't mad at James. I knew he was just teasing and curious. I was just upset because something happened over the summer that I haven't told anyone yet. I was scared. I wasn't sure they'd accept me after I told them.

My parents didn't even know. I knew they'd go crazy if they found out and probably more than likely kill me.

I sighed again and rested my chin on top of my arm and stared out into the whirling snow outside.

A few moments later, I sensed someone standing next to me. I raised my head and looked. It was Sam.

"You alright?" Sam asked worriedly.

He had short, wavy, thick dark brown hair and brown eyes. He folded his arms over the front of his robe. Sam was tall, thin and had a calm, caring personality. He also had a good sense of humor and always made me laugh. He was at least six feet tall.

"I'm fine," I muttered.

"James can be a bit much," Sam said sympathetically.

"It's not James I'm upset with," I said quietly.

"What's wrong then?" Sam prodded gently.

I hesitated.

I couldn't tell him yet. I was a bit unsure of whether or not I should tell him just yet or wait.

The next thing I knew, Remus came out of the common room too.

"She okay?" he demanded automatically as he came over to us.

"Yeah," Sam said turning to him. "She said she wasn't upset with James. I think something else is bothering her."

Remus looked at me. We held each others' gazes for a bit.

Remus broke the gaze and turned to Sam.

"She'll tell us when she's ready," Remus said slowly. "It's probably just all the stress from N.E.W.T.S coming up and everything."

Sam nodded.

"Right,"

He came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Just don't let James get to you. I think most of the time he's constipated," he said softly.

I managed a small chuckle as he turned and headed back into the common room, leaving Remus and I alone in the corridor.

Remus came over to me. He was the same height as Sam was. Remus had a more down to earth personality and he loved following the rules. He never second guessed helping others and he didn't ask for anything in return.

"I hope whatever is making you upset isn't me," he said looking upset himself and concerned.

I looked at him shocked.

"Now why on earth would you think it was you?" I asked shocked.

Remus looked down at the floor and shifted his weight onto his other foot.

"Because I'm always telling you to study," he said. "I just don't want you to fail the exams."

"No," I said softly shaking my head. "It's not you…or Sam, or James, or Lily, or even Peter. It's something that happened to me over the summer."

Remus looked at me curiously.

I hesitated. I knew I could trust Remus to keep it quiet until I was ready to tell the others.

"Let's go to the library and talk," I said.

Remus nodded and we walked to the library.

SAM.

Remus and Gillian didn't return to the common room.

"Where'd those two go?" I asked curiously.

"Probably out taking a walk outside," James suggested grinning. "You know Remus doesn't feel the cold like we do. Probably keeping Gillian warm."

Lily smacked James up the back of the head.

"What?" James asked looking at her innocently.

I fell silent deep in thought.

Truthfully, I loved Gillian very much…I just never told her. I fell in love with her last year. The whole group of us met in our first year and we've been best friends since then especially since Remus is a werewolf. We were Animagi's but no one else knew except Professor Dumbledore. James changed into a stag, Sirius Black changed into a black dog, and I changed into a black and white border collie. Sirius wasn't around at the moment because he was caught setting off dungbombs in the Charms classroom and was serving detention. He should be around shortly though. But I also could see that Remus liked her as well. Of course, he doesn't know I'm in love with her also. I could see why he would like her. She's a terrific girl. She's smart, funny, kind, caring, thoughtful and just an overall amazing person to be with.

"They probably did go for a walk," Lily said gently. "Why are you so worried?"

"No reason," I said quickly and shrugged.

Lily and James eyed me shrewdly.

GILLIAN.

Remus and I sat in the library at a table. He was sitting across from me, his blue eyes locked on mine. He had short, dark brown hair as well.

I nervously twisted a ring on my finger and kept my eyes on it. Remus crossed his arms on top of the table and never took his eyes off of me.

"So what's wrong?" he asked immediately. "Can I help you?"

I snorted.

"I seriously doubt you can help me with this problem," I said. "Unless you can magically take it back."

He looked at me confused.

I avoided looking at him and launched into the entire story.

"See, over the summer I spent it in London right? I told you guys at the end of last term how I got a job helping out at the local Muggle movie theater. I met a cute Muggle guy named Sean. He and I hit it off and we went out a few times. My parents didn't approve of him because he wasn't from a magical family."

Tears began forming as I explained this to Remus. "One night we spent the night together because my parents and I had a row about him. They said that they had nothing against Muggles, but if I wanted a proper family and things, I would need to date someone from the wizarding world. I told them that it didn't matter than Sean and I liked each other and my Dad just blew. So I left the house and spent the night with Sean."

I took a deep breath and felt myself shaking violently. The tears began streaming down my cheeks at this point. Remus continued to watch me with concern and never interrupted me.

"We ended up sleeping together. A few days later, I found out that I was pregnant. I told Sean what happened and he completely bailed on me,"

I burst into tears.

"I tried contacting him, but he wants nothing to do with me now,"

Remus' expression changed to a grimace.

"I can't even tell my parents! They'd kill me for sure! I have no where to go!" I sobbed hysterically as I crossed my arms on top of the table and buried my face into them as I cried. "I was also scared to tell you guys because I was afraid that you'd want nothing to do with me anymore."

I continued to sob.

"Gillian," Remus said quietly as I heard the chair scrape on the floor as he got up and he came around the table and sat down beside me. I felt his arm around me. "Of course we would still love you and care about you! I can't believe you would think something like that! Sean was a jerk and I know your parents would be angry, but I'm sure they would support you either way."

I raised my head and looked at him.

He threw his arms around me and drew me close. I rested my chin on top of his shoulder. Remus' embrace tightened.

"I'm here for you if you need me alright?" he whispered in my ear. "I won't tell anyone unless you say its okay…alright? This will be our little secret okay?"

I felt myself smiling as the tears continued to stream down my cheeks.

SAM.

About a half an hour later, Remus and Gillian entered the common room. Remus had his arm around Gillian's shoulders. Her blue eyes were red and puffy. It was though she had been crying.

Immediately I picked up on it.

"Gillian? Why were you crying?" I demanded getting up from the couch and going over to her.

"Oh," she said offering me a smile. "I just broke down with all the stress from the upcoming exams. Remus calmed me down."

I raised an eyebrow at her. I could sense that that wasn't what had happened.

I was just about to ask her what really happened when Sirius entered the common room.

"Man, that was fun," he said sarcastically as he flopped down on a chair. His short, wavy thick black hair fell across an eye. He was grinning at Gillian and Remus, with his arm around her.

Sirius was handsome. All the girls loved him. James's short, black hair was untidy as usual. He also had hazel eyes. Lily's auburn hair was pulled into a ponytail and her emerald green eyes were narrowed at Sirius.

"Well," she said slowly. "That should teach you not to set off bombs in a classroom."

Sirius nodded.

"I know next time not to get caught," he grinned.

Lily just exhaled loudly.

"Whoops," Remus said checking his watch. "Time for History of Magic."

Everyone grabbed their bags and we left the common room.

GILLIAN.

I felt Sam's eyes on me as we all began walking down the corridor. Remus and Sirius were walking ahead of us. Sirius was laughing and telling him about a new prank he had in mind. James and Lily were a head of them. Behind Remus and Sirius, were Sam and I.

"Gillian," Sam said slowly as he gently pulled me aside. The others kept walking, unaware that Sam had pulled me aside. "Please tell me why you were upset earlier. I know it wasn't aimed at James."

I paused.

"I can't tell you just yet," I said quietly.

"But I'm guessing you told Remus," Sam said shrewdly.

"Yes," I said nodding. "He's the only person that knows as of now."

"I understand," Sam said, his tone becoming cold. "Perfectly."

"Sam…" I began but he just shook his head and went to head off down the corridor, but I grabbed his elbow.

"Please," I pleaded earnestly. "Don't be like this."

Immediately, guilt flooded his face.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I want to know what's upsetting you."

I hesitated.

"I'll tell you after class,"

He nodded and we headed off to class.

I told Remus that I was going to tell Sam about what happened. He passed the note back to me saying "okay".

After class, Lily, James and Sirius headed back to the common room. Remus stayed with me while I explained everything to Sam.

When I was done, Sam had a shocked but sympathetic expression on his face.

"Oh Gil," he said quietly. "You should never be afraid to come to us with a problem. We're here for you alright?"

Sam opened is arms and drew me close in a tight embrace. He had to bend down a bit because he was much taller than I was. I rested my chin on top of his shoulder.

"So," Sam said after he released me 5 seconds later, "You're two months pregnant then? Remus and I are the only ones that know?"

I nodded.

"I think you should tell the others too," Remus said earnestly and kindly. "You know now that we're not going to abandon you."

I smiled.

"You're right," I said. "Let's go."

So we headed back to the common room.

Lily, James, Sirius and Peter all listened intently without interrupting me.

When I was done, Sirius swore.

"Sean is a prick," he muttered.

I managed a smile.

"I can't believe you would be afraid to tell us!" Lily said jumping up and throwing her arms around me. "We would never do that!"

After a round of hugging, I began feeling much better now.

We all headed off to bed.

SAM.

I climbed into bed and stared up at the ceiling. I wondered what was going to happen now. I dozed off and dreamed:

_Gillian and I were standing outside St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. _

_She was angry._

"_I can't believe you told them!" she cried enraged. "I TRUSTED YOU!"_

"_Please," I saw myself plead. "It was the right thing to do."_

"_Yeah and now they probably want NOTHING TO DO WITH ME NOW!" Gillian roared as she angrily stormed to the curb and a taxi pulled up. She climbed in and slammed the door._

"_Gillian please!" I cried rushing over to the taxi but it already had begun pulling away from the curb. Just as the taxi passed through one of the intersections, a large SUV sped through and slammed into the side of Gillian's taxi, pushing it sideways into a pole._

_I stood, completely shocked and I began trembling._

"_NOOOOOO!" I howled._


	2. Night Meeting 1

Listen To Your Heart

Chapter Two-Night Meeting 1

I awoke in complete darkness. I sat bolt upright in bed feeling my white tee shirt sticking to my back and chest. My hair was damp as well. My breathing was rapid and my heart pounded in my chest.

I raised a hand to my chest and stared into the warm darkness.

Just then, the light was switched on. James was sitting upright in bed staring across at me with concern.

"You alright, mate? I heard you yell 'No'," he asked concerned.

I opened my mouth to speak when my stomach lurched and I ended up vomiting over the side of the bed.

"Whoa boy," James said.

He grabbed his pillow and smacked Sirius with it in Sirius' own bed beside James'.

"Wake up," James said urgently. "Sam is sick."

James threw off his covers and fled from the boys' dorm. Sirius moaned and sat up. His hair stood on end.

"Huh?" Sirius asked groggily. "Sam's sick?"

He blinked a few times clearing his vision.

"Yikes," he said as he got up and came over to me.

I was leaning over the side of the bed, feeling my stomach heaving again.

GILLIAN.

I heard a lot of commotion in the common room. I woke up and tossed off the covers. I was in a pink tank top and gray sweat pants. I had pulled my dark auburn hair up into a sloppy ponytail and some of the strands had come loose.

Lily had also woken up, hearing James' voice outside. We looked at each other with concern and headed into the common room.

There was Sam, with his head over a pail and retching.

Professor McGonagall was standing there talking to James. Sirius was sitting on Sam's left.

"What on earth happened?" I cried as I went over to Sam and sat down on his right side.

"Go back to bed, Miss Ross. Mr. Hairston is just ill," Professor McGonagall said gently.

"I'll say," I said putting an arm around Sam's shoulders. Sam actually looked like the Muggle actor, Freddie Prinze Jr. In Fact, he could pass as his twin.

"You need you rest, Miss Ross," Professor McGonagall continued in the gentle tone. "Someone in your condition should get all the rest she needs."

It felt as if ice flowed through me.

"Someone in my condition?" I asked slowly raising my head. My voice came out several pitches higher than normal.

"Mr. Potter explained everything to me as he was worried that you would be woken up by all the commotion out here," she said kindly.

Sam was clutching the edge of the pail.

I slowly took my arm off of Sam as Lily took my seat at this point. I went over to James. He had a guilty expression on his face.

"Gil, I had to," he said. "You need help. You can't handle this by yourself."

I slapped him.

"Miss Ross!" Professor McGonagall said stunned.

"I should've never trusted you," I snarled. "Don't expect to be on my Christmas list this year."

With that, I turned and stormed back to the girls' dorm.

SAM.

My stomach finally stopped heaving.

"Now, Mr. Hairston, what happened?" Professor McGonagall asked coming toward me. James had a hurt and guilty expression on his face as he looked after Gillian.

"I had this horrible dream about Gillian getting into an accident," I said lowering the pail and wiping the corner of my mouth with the sleeve of my robe.

"Oh," she said softly. "It was just a dream. I want all of you back to sleep in ten minutes. Here's a Longei Potion for your stomach."

She conjured up a smoking goblet filled with light pink bubbly fluid. I took a sip and it tasted like watermelon.

She left the common room.

I sat, leaning forward with my elbows resting on my thighs and my hands clasped. I pressed my forehead against my hands.

"Sam, it was just a dream," Lily said kindly putting an arm around me.

I told her exactly what happened in it.

"That would make me upset too," Lily said gently. "But nothings going to happen alright? And if you told her parents in real life, I think she'd understand."

"No she wouldn't," I said miserably. "She really is scared to tell them. I would never betray her trust."

I glared at James when I said this. He really didn't have to tell McGonagall. I mean I knew he meant well. He cares about Gillian…hell, we all do. But unless Gillian was in some kind of REAL danger, I didn't see any reason to tell the teachers just yet.

James just shook his head and left. Lily gave me a hug before she too, followed Gillian into the girls' dorm. Sirius plopped down beside me.

"I know that look," he said grinning. "You're in love with Gillian…aren't you?"

I looked at him.

"Yeah,"

Sirius snorted.

"So is Remus," Sirius said. "This is really going to be some love triangle."

"Don't you dare say anything," I scolded angrily. "I will personally fix you the next time we change."

Sirius laughed and held up his hands defensively.

"Relax mate," he said in a serious tone. "I promise."

I nodded.

"Everything will be fine…don't worry," Sirius said as he gave my shoulder a playful slap before he got up and headed into the boys' dorm.

I curled up on the couch and before I knew it, I was out cold.

The next morning, Gillian was completely ignoring James. We filled Remus in on what I dreamed.

Gillian politely asked me to pass her a goblet of pumpkin juice. As our fingers touched, I got a bit nervous and ended up dumping it on her lap.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized immediately as I grabbed napkins.

"It's fine," Gillian said as she looked down at her lap. She chuckled. "It looks like I wet myself anyway. That's an improvement."

We all laughed.

"Today's Charms," Peter said. "I wonder what we're going to learn?"

"Probably how to Conjure Sam a brain," Sirius teased winking at me.

Gillian moaned.

"Don't start picking on Sam now," she said sighing.

"I wasn't going to," Sirius said giving her an innocent look.

We laughed again.

GILLIAN.

Sam still seemed very upset over something even though he was joining in on the laughter.

I could see it.

When everyone began talking to one another, I turned to Sam.

"What's really bothering you?" I asked softly helping myself to some toast.

Sam kept his eyes on his food.

"I had a horrible dream last night," he began slowly and quietly. So quietly that I had to lean close to him just to hear him. We were sitting right next to each other. Across from us were Lily and Remus, on Remus' left were James, Peter and Sirius.

"I dreamed that you and I got into a fight and you got into a taxi and took off and a car slammed into your taxi," he continued.

"Oh," I said gently. "It was only a dream, Sam."

Sam looked at me.

"Trust me," I beamed.

He seemed a great deal more relaxed after that.

I looked up and saw Remus' eyes on me. I gave him a grin and he grinned back also.

After breakfast we headed off to class. The first class of the day was Transfiguration. I knew that Sam, James, Sirius and Peter would do well in this class since they changed every month to help Remus when he changes into a wolf.

"Today, we'll be studying how to transfigure a kitten into a cat," Professor McGonagall said.

Excited talk began surfacing.

"When do we learn about human transfiguration?" a 7th year Slytherin named Katie Helm asked.

Professor McGonagall looked at Katie.

"Human transfiguration takes years of practice. This is something that you would have to learn from your fifth year. It takes about 3 years to perfect it," Professor McGonagall said.

"It took two for me," I heard Sam mutter under his breath. He turned around and gave James and Sirius a private wink.

They grinned back at him.

The lesson began and I was busy deep in thought about the baby and if it was going to be a boy or girl.

I jumped a mile when I heard my name being called beside me.

"Pssst! Gillian!"

I turned and looked to my left. It was a Slytherin named Eric Malone. He was really handsome with wavy, thick dark blond hair and brown eyes. He was in the Slytherin uniform and robe. His green and silver tie was perfectly straight and his entire uniform and robe was perfect. He was handing me a piece of folded up parchment.

"What?" I asked coldly.

The Gryffindors and Slytherins really didn't hang out or speak to each other much. This was a bit odd.

"Just read it," he replied, his hand still extended.

I slowly reached for it and opened it up.

It read:

Gillian,

I was wondering if you could meet me at 9 o'clock outside the Transfiguration classroom tonight? I have to ask you something.

Eric

I raised my eyes from the piece of parchment and looked at Eric.

"Why?" I asked shrewdly raising an eyebrow.

"Trust me…it's nothing bad," Eric whispered. "Yes or no?"

I hesitated then finally answered.

"Yes,"

Eric nodded and turned his attention back to Professor McGonagall.

Sam turned to me.

"Whatcha got there?" he asked, pointing to Eric's note with the tip of his quill.

"Eric wants me to meet him at nine for a question he has to ask me," I said taking down the notes that McGonagall wrote on the board.

"A Slytherin wants to meet you?" Sam's tone suddenly changed. "Knowing the Slytherins it can't be good and Eric's a bit of a jerk."

I looked at him.

"Just because he gave you and Remus trouble, doesn't mean he's like that with everyone," I snapped.

Sam still had an unconvincing expression on his face.

We did the lesson and finally, the bell rang ending class. Eric caught my eye and gave me a wink before leaving the classroom.

"I don't think you should go, Gil," Sam said slowly as I gathered my things up and put them in my bag.

"Go where?" Remus asked coming up behind me.

"Eric Malone asked Gillian to meet him at nine for some reason," Sam relayed to Remus.

"He's a jerkoff," James said. "Remember what he did to Moony in our first year? He told him that Annabelle Raymond had a crush on him and wanted to meet him at the Quidditch pitch. When Moony got there and asked Annabelle why she wanted to meet him there and if she really had a crush on him. Annabelle laughed in his face and called him a 'freak' and said that the only way she'd ever have a crush on him was if hell froze over."

Remus cringed.

"That wasn't exactly pleasant," Remus said quietly. "It was completely humiliating. Thanks for bringing that up again."

I did remember that. Poor Remus had been completely humiliated and was nervous to even approach girls after that. Luckily, we had gotten him over that.

"Then why did he want me to meet him then?" I asked stubbornly.

"I don't know, Gil," Lily said, "But I suggest you take someone along in case."

"Like who?" I demanded putting my hands on my hips. "He'd know I possibly suspect something if James, Remus, Sam or Peter went along with me."

"Not if he didn't recognize us," James said grinning mischievously.

We looked at him and immediately we cottoned on.

So around 8:30, I had changed out of my robe and uniform and pulled on a pair of pink jogging pants, a white tank top and I pulled my hair into a ponytail. Around my neck was a small diamond pendant and in my ears were the matching stud earrings. Beside me, were a black and white Border Collie and a black dog. Sam and Sirius had changed and decided to accompany me.

The Border Collie was actually a bit larger than the black dog. The collie had one ear that flopped over and a black patch over one eye. He had two blue eyes as well.

The black dog looked like a black German Shepard. However, the black dog was a bit more powerful than the collie.

I reached the classroom and waiting outside.

The Border collie sat on his haunches next to my leg and wrapped his tail around his hind leg. He had long fur that looked almost like hair. The black dog sat on his haunches against my right leg in the same position as if two guards guarding a precious jewel.

I patiently waited outside the room.

About twenty minutes passed. Finally, I saw Eric coming up the corridor. I heard Sirius beginning to growl.

"Hush," I scolded him lightly tapping him on the snout.

Sam just sat and watched Eric with his blue eyes and the ear flopped over almost covering one eye.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to…" his voice trailed off when he spied the collie and black dog. "What are they doing here?"

"Oh," I said brightly. "It's okay. Dumbledore knows about them."

Eric still eyed the dogs warily.

"So what did you want to meet me here for?" I continued dismissively.

"Oh," Eric said. "I wanted to know if you could help me with the Grugno Charm? I'm having a bit of trouble with it."

"Oh," I said feeling my heart sink a bit. I was hoping that maybe he liked me but I guess not. I mean I wouldn't have gone out with him but it would've been nice to know that I'm liked. "Sure. I can help you."

"Awesome," Eric said grinning. "I'll be right back I forgot my wand in the dorm. Don't go anywhere."

Eric put a hand on my shoulder and then quickly jogged back down the corridor.

I heard the black dog growling after him.

I looked down at Sirius.

"Will you stop," I snapped. "He just wants me to help him. No harm done."

I felt the collie nudge my hand with his cold, wet black nose. I turned to Sam and scratched his floppy ear. "And you…you are so quiet. What's the matter?"

The dog just continued to enjoy me scratching his floppy ear.

Suddenly, I heard an angry voice floating up the corridor.

"A student out of bounds at this hour Miss Dainty? Wait till I tell the Headmaster!"

It was Argus Filch, the caretaker and his cat, Miss Dainty. I suddenly froze.

Immediately, the black dog changed back into Sirius.

"You see? I told you he was no good!" Sirius hissed in my ear. "Let's go!"

Sam remained in collie form as we took off running down the corridor. The collie was galloping right at my right side with Sirius in human form on my left. I suddenly tripped when I was running down the stairs and I felt my body rolling down the steps. My head hit the last step and blackness swallowed me up.


	3. Payback

Listen To Your Heart

Chapter Three-Payback

THE COLLIE.

Gillian had tripped down the stairs in panic from trying to get away from Argus Filch. She rolled down the steps and cracked her head on the last one. She was lying on her back with one arm draped over her stomach and the other arm stretched out resting against the step. I saw a small pool of blood collecting around the base of her head, sticking to her blond hair.

Immediately, I trotted down the stairs and went over to her. I stood over her and frantically nudged her with my snout.

No response. Then I frantically began licking her face.

At this point, Argus had found us and came down the stairs followed by his calico cat.

"I've caught one," he sneered.

I stood over Gillian protectively and flattened my ears out sideways even though one ear still flopped over. I retracted my upper lips and exposed my white canines and incisors at Argus. I began growling and I swung my tail back and forth in menace.

Argus stepped closer. I lowered my body against Gillian's and continued to snarl.

"She needs medical attention," Argus continued seeing the small pool of blood that had pooled. "I'll go and fetch Madam Elkin."

He turned and headed back up the stairs. I stopped growling. Just then, Sirius appeared and hurried down the stairs.

"Oh man," he said looking pale. "What happened?"

I changed back into my human form and kneeled down beside Gillian.

"She tripped you moron," I said glaring at Sirius. "She was so worried about Argus catching us that when she hurried down the steps, she tripped and fell. Where were you anyway?"

Guilt came across Sirius' face.

"I had kept on going," he said quietly.

"So you didn't even care," I said stiffly.

Sirius was about to respond when Professor Dumbledore and Madam Elkin arrived.

"Take her to the hospital wing," Professor Dumbledore said kindly.

Madam Elkin magicked Gillian onto an invisible stretcher and we headed to the hospital wing.

James, Lily, Remus and Peter were contacted and they soon filled into the hospital wing.

"What happened?"

"Is she going to be alright?"

"Does she have any head trauma?"

"Is it serious?"

They bombarded Madam Elkin with questions.

She held up her hand.

"Firstly, Mr. Hairston explained to me that Miss Ross tripped down the stairs and she hit her head on the last step. Second, she is going to be just fine…both of them are. No, Mr. Lupin, no head trauma and no, Mr. Pettigrew, it's nothing serious."

"Both of them?" Professor Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Miss Ross is pregnant," Madam Elkin said to him. "Didn't this lot tell you?"

Professor Dumbledore looked at us.

"No they didn't,"

His tone wasn't angry or anything. It was filled with concern.

Lily and Peter began filling in Professor Dumbledore while James sat down beside Gillian on the cot and he put a hand on her shin.

"What was she doing out of bed at that hour?" Argus asked shrewdly. He seemed to be enjoying the fact that Gillian had gotten caught.

"Mr. Malone had asked her to meet him in front of the classroom," Sirius said turning to Argus angrily. "But he was out as well. Why isn't he in trouble?"

"I didn't see Mr. Malone," Argus continued. "Just her."

"Yeah I bet that's what Eric told you to say," Sirius snarled his hazel eyes flashing.

Professor Dumbledore held up his hand.

"Enough," he said in a firm tone. We all fell silent. "I really had wished you lot told me about Gillian. However, she will be allowed to take it easy during the classes. I want to be kept up on her condition. Understand?"

We nodded.

"She will not be punished," Professor Dumbledore went on. Argus looked outraged.

"But Professor! She was out of bounds!" Argus said shocked.

Professor Dumbledore turned to him.

"And apparently so was Mr. Malone. I shall speak with him as well."

Professor Dumbledore gently put a hand on Gillian's arm before leaving the hospital wing. Argus glared at us before he followed.

Madam Elkin headed into her office.

"You just left us," I snapped to Sirius. "I can't believe you did that."

"I didn't mean it!" Sirius argued back. "I would've never just left her if I had known!"

"What exactly happened?" Remus asked turning to Sirius and I.

"Sirius kept running like a coward and didn't even bother to check to make sure Gillian was alright," I said not taking my eyes off of Sirius.

"I said I didn't mean it," Sirius snapped stepping up to me and getting right in my face. "Back off."

"Although, I should've expected that from you," I continued stiffly. "You just keep running. You really should've chosen a chicken to change into."

At that, Sirius balled up his fist and punched me in the jaw.

REMUS.

Sirius punched Sam and the two of them ended up getting into a fight.

"GUYS!" I snapped.

I was also the Gryffindor prefect. James and I quickly pulled them off of each other and kept them apart.

"Stop it," Lily said.

Sirius angrily shrugged off James' arms and stormed from the hospital wing. Sam had a cut and bleeding lip.

He wiped his lip with the cuff of his robe and took a seat in a chair beside Gillian's cot.

"What on earth was that about?" I demanded.

"Sirius kept on running and didn't bother to even check to see if Gillian was behind him," Sam explained irritably.

"Did you ever think that maybe he didn't know?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Because I'm sure had he known, he certainly would've stopped and helped her. He cares about her a lot just as any of us."

Sam just lowered his eyes to the floor.

Immediately, I picked up something from Sam. I sensed he was in love with Gillian. Why on earth didn't I see it before?

I felt a twinge of jealousy as well. Truthfully, I was in love with her also. But Sam was a handsome guy. He was tall, thin and his features were sharp. He was extremely patient, gentle, caring, kind, funny and shy at times. Me? According to Lily, I was handsome too, but I really didn't think so. I mean I know I've got a great personality and everything, but secretly compared to Sam, I felt like I didn't have a shot with Gillian.

She was a beautiful girl…to me anyway.

"Look," James said turning to us. "It doesn't matter. Sam? I'm sure had Sirius known he would've helped her. Let's just move on okay?"

We nodded in agreement.

Gillian woke upand immediately looked for Sam once James explained what had happened and where she was.

Sam got up and sat down on the edge of her cot. She threw her arms around his shoulders and pulled him close. She rested her chin on top of his left shoulder and pressed her face into his neck.

Sam held her as well.

Feeling disgusted and angry with myself, I turned and left. James picked up on it and followed me out of the hospital wing.

"What's wrong Moony?" James asked pulling me aside in the corridor.

I turned to him.

"How would you feel if the person you loved didn't love you back?" I demanded.

He looked at me startled.

"You love Gillian…don't you?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," I muttered. "But she doesn't love me back."

"Says who?" James asked. "Do you even know how she feels?"

"I don't have to. I can see the way she looks at Sam," I said. "I'm not blind."

James sighed and went to say something, but I cut him off.

"Look," I said shortly. "Just forget it alright? Don't tell Gil how I feel. I'll see you guys in the common room."

With that, I turned and headed off down the corridor.

GILLIAN.

I held onto Sam tightly. After a few minutes, I released him.

"I was so worried about you," Sam said looking embarrassed. "I thought you were seriously injured."

"Naw," I said grinning. "I'm fine. That knock on the head will probably improve me."

Sam chuckled.

I turned to Lily and Peter.

"Where'd James go?" I asked.

"Out with Remus in the hall," Peter said.

I nodded.

I've never told anyone, not even Lily, that I loved Sam. I fell in love with him last year. He's just so kind, patient, gentle and caring person. He's also got a great personality.

Just then, James entered the hospital wing without Remus.

"Where's Moony?" Peter asked curiously.

"Um," James said slowly. "He went back to the common room."

I nodded but sensed that there was something more but I didn't push it.

I was released a few hours later. We now had Charms class to head to.

We found Sirius and Remus already in the Charms classroom.

"Hey," I said brightly to them. "How'd you two get here so fast?"

"I flew," Sirius joked. "How are you feeling?"

His expression turned serious in the blink of an eye.

"I'm okay," I said softly. "Madam Elkin healed the wound. It was just an opened gash."

Sirius nodded.

"Believe me had I known you'd fallen, I would've went to help,"

I knew he had directed that toward Sam as well as myself.

"Relax," I said. "I know. Let's just move on okay?"

Sirius nodded and seemed a great deal more cheerful.

Today, I was sitting next to Remus.

"Hey," I said cheerfully. "Why the long face?"

He just muttered something and pulled out his book, quill and parchment and ink bottle and prepared to take notes.

"Remus?" I prodded. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Remus said smiling. "I'm alright. Just tired."

"Ah," I said nodding wisely

Professor Aris began the lesson.

After Charms we had a 45 minute break then History of Magic and Ancient Runes.

Sirius was fuming at Eric.

"He ratted us out I know it," Sirius hissed pacing the Gryffindor common room. "How else would Argus have known where Gillian, Sam and I were?"

"But there's one problem," Lily pointed out. "We don't have any proof."

"Shit," Sirius said as he continued to pace. "How can we get him to confess?"

"I could play along as though nothing happened?" I offered.

Sirius looked as though Christmas had come early.

"Bloody brilliant!" he said grinning broadly.

He came over and threw his arms around me and kissed me. He released me and I got all flustered.

"That is really stupid," Lily commented. "Plus not to mention dangerous!"

"I agree," Remus said quietly. "That isn't such a great idea."

"Same here," Sam chimed in.

"Suppose she gets caught?" Peter asked nervously.

Sirius and I looked at James and waited.

So were Lily and Remus. It was up to James now.

James bit his bottom lip.

"I agree," he said quietly. "It is dangerous…"

Sirius and I threw up our hands.

"However," James continued. "We need to find out if he did rat. This way we can tell Dumbledore and _he'll _be the one in trouble for a change."

Lily and Remus' jaws dropped.

"Excellent!" Sirius said his eyes twinkling evilly. "What's the plan?"

Seeing Lily, Remus and Sam's scowls, James spoke.

"Relax you three," he said. "I'll put a Kortric Charm on her. The minute she feels as though she can't handle it, the charm will be put in effect and she'll suddenly have to use the bathroom. She'll come back here."

They still didn't look convinced.

So we got to talking about the plan. I'd find Eric and act as though nothing had happened and see when we could meet again.

When we do meet, I'll find out if he told Argus about us being out of bounds.

That night we headed off to bed.

The next morning in History Of Magic, I saw Eric and waved to him merrily. I told him how I'd like to meet him again tomorrow evening. He seemed shocked, but agreed nonetheless.

When we were leaving History of Magic, Remus pulled me aside.

"This is a really bad idea," he said quietly as the others began heading down the corridor to Potions.

"Remus," I said softly. "Relax. James'll put the Kortric Charm on me. Nothing will happen okay? You know that charm detects panic and it kicks in. I'll be perfectly fine."

I put a hand on his arm before following the others down to the dungeons.

SAM.

I left the classroom and found Remus standing in the hallway, staring after Gillian.

"Everything okay?" I asked him.

"I have a really bad feeling about this," Remus said quietly. "Do me a favor?"

"Sure mate," I said keeping my eyes on him. "What is it?"

"Follow her," Remus said firmly and began heading off down the corridor as well.

I had to admit, I was having a bad feeling as well.

But I knew why he had asked me to follow her. A gray wolf prowling around the castle would certainly bring more attention than a black and white Border Collie.

Sighing, I too followed Remus to the dungeons.

We entered the classroom and I took a seat next to Gillian.

She flashed me a big grin before taking out her books and supplies. Professor Anicks began teaching about the Drumit Potion. I grinned back.

If anything had happened to her, I didn't know what I would do. I only hoped James' plan worked.


	4. Night Meeting 2

Listen To Your Heart

Chapter Four-Night Meeting 2

"Now the Drumit Potion is used to cure backaches…" Professor Anicks was saying but I began daydreaming.

I crossed my arms on top of the desk and rested my chin on top of them.

I felt my eyelids getting heavy.

"Sam?" a voice cooed in my ear.

I jumped and turned to my left. Gillian was sitting on the desk lengthwise, her legs crossed and with her skirt hefted up. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked at me. Her blue eyes were reflecting the light.

"Gillian?" I asked curiously. "What are you doing?"

"I want you," she cooed as she slipped off the desk and straddled me on my lap, facing me.

I swallowed causing my Adams apple to move up and down.

"Are you alright?" I asked nervously.

She leaned closer and grabbed a handful of my robes. Our faces were inches apart.

"Being pregnant makes you a bit more…frisky," she purred pressing her forehead against mine. Her hair fell forward and brushed against my face.

I swallowed again.

"Sam?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Sam!"

I jumped awake and realized I had dozed off during the lesson. I turned to my left. Gillian was watching me with an amused expression on her face.

"What?" I asked innocently.

She jerked her thumb toward the front of the classroom where Professor Anicks stood, with a frown on her face.

"I was asking you what the fourth ingredient is for the Drumit Potion, Mr. Hairston," she said still frowning. "But apparently, this class is too boring for you."

"Oh no," I said quickly recovering and becoming more alert. "Sorry Professor. It's a single unicorn hair from the mane."

"Correct," she said and waved her wand at the black board where instructions appeared in neat script.

Gillian prodded me with the tip of her quill.

"You fell asleep," she said with frown. "What happened? Didn't you get enough sleep last night? And you were letting out low moans. I gather you were having a nightmare?"

"No," I lied. "And yeah I was."

I was way too embarrassed to tell her what I had dreamed.

Gillian nodded and turned back to her notes. I was glad she didn't pressure me to tell her about the so called 'nightmare'.

When the bell rang, I quickly gathered up my things and stuffed them into my bag.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and it was Sirius.

He was grinning goofily.

"What?" I asked as Gillian passed me and headed out of the classroom with Lily and Peter and Remus. James came over as well.

"I saw your expression when you were 'asleep'," Sirius said winking. "I gather you were dreaming about Gillian."

"What on earth makes you think that?" I demanded tossing my bag onto my left shoulder.

"See if this rings a bell," Sirius said holding his hands out, palm facing my chest. He lowered his hands and then shut his eyes, scrunching up his face into a dreamy expression and he began letting out low moans.

James began chuckling.

"I was not doing that," I said defiantly.

"Yeah mate," James said grinning broadly. "You were. Gillian even heard you."

I felt the heat rising to my cheeks already.

"No one else did right?" I asked meekly.

Sirius shook his head.

"Naw I think you are safe," he said. "Although, I'm pretty sure Remus heard you. Our hearing is a bit more sharper being Animagi's now."

I moaned for real this time.

"Save it for Gillian," Sirius cracked.

I swatted at his head.

"So what exactly were you dreaming about?" James asked as the three of us left the classroom.

I told him what had happened.

Sirius was rolling hysterical after I had finished.

"Oh man," he choked nearly stumbling into a group of First years who looked at him scandalized.

Sirius pretended to fart in their direction and made the noise with his mouth. The First years took off running and screaming down the corridor.

"That has got to be the best thing I've ever heard," he continued rolling.

"Gillian's getting a little…frisky," James teased in a Spanish accent.

That set off Sirius rolling even more.

I scowled at them.

We entered the common room that night after our classes were done. Gillian was sitting at the table with her legs crossed and she was writing something on a piece of parchment. Remus was sitting next to her. Their heads were close together and they were whispering about something. Lily and Peter were playing a game of Wizards Chess on the floor.

"Hi-di-ho neighborino's," Sirius called merrily as he plopped down on the couch and grinned in Gillian's direction.

James joined Lily and Peter on the floor. I sat diagonally from the table where Remus and Gillian were.

"Hey Gillian," Sirius called.

Gillian looked up from what she was doing and raised an eye brow at Sirius.

"What do you want, dog boy?" she asked in a teasing voice.

"You know that little 'nightmare' Sam had today in class?" Sirius continued.

"_Don't do it!_," James hissed at Sirius.

"What about it?" Gillian asked, moving her eyes from me back to Sirius.

"_Sirius, don't,_" James hissed again but Sirius seemed to be ignoring him.

"Well, it wasn't a nightmare," Sirius said a grin forming on his face.

"What was it?" Remus asked curiously. "It had to be because I could hear him moaning."

"Nope it wasn't," Sirius said. "It's absolutely hilarious too. You're going to love it."

"So say it already," Peter said coaxed eagerly.

I sat, feeling my heart pounding in my chest and the blood rushing through my body.

"Okay," Sirius said his eyes twinkling. "Sam over there had a dream that Gillian wanted him because she was a bit 'frisky'."

It felt as though ice had entered my body. No one spoke or moved but I got up and stormed out of the common room into the boys' dorm.

GILLIAN.

I saw Sam's expression when Sirius revealed the news. He looked absolutely embarrassed and ashamed.

"Isn't that funny?" Sirius laughed.

Peter joined in shortly.

James however, was glaring at him.

Sam had abruptly gotten up and left the common room, heading into the boys' dorm.

I glanced at Remus. He just looked as shocked and confused as I did. I turned my eyes back onto Sirius.

Just then, Sam re-appeared from the boys' dorm carrying his pillow and a blanket.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked alarmed.

"Anywhere but here," Sam snapped. "I'm not sleeping in the same room with him."

He pointed to Sirius.

"What I'd do?" Sirius asked innocently looking around at each of us.

Sam avoided my eyes and then left the common room.

"You can't let him leave," Lily snapped at James. "Go get him!"

James took off after Sam.

"That was really mean, Sirius," Remus said to him.

"What?" Sirius asked again, obviously not understanding what he'd done.

"You embarrassed the shit out of him," Lily rounded on Sirius. "Didn't you see his expression?"

Sirius' face drained of all color.

"I didn't think he'd be embarrassed," he said slowly.

"Well, ding ding ding! He WAS," Lily said scornfully. "What did you think would happen if you told that?"

I slowly put my parchment and quill away. Remus and I had been working on Professor Dawes' homework. It was on werewolves so Remus was the most obvious person to go to for help on it.

I was deep in thought now. I crossed my arms on top of the table and rested my chin on top of them. My hair fell forward slightly.

So Sam had a dream about me…and it was a bit…sexual. But I began realizing I had feelings toward Remus as well. I loved Sam, but now I began to understand that I began liking Remus as well.

"Hey Gillian," Lily's voice suddenly broke through my concentration. "You have to meet Eric. Remember the plan?"

My head snapped up.

"Right," I said getting up and smoothing out my uniform and robe.

James came back out of breath.

"He's not coming back tonight," James reported as he tried to catch his breath. "He wants to be as far away from Sirius as possible. Didn't you hear me hissing not to tell? Or are you in need of a hearing aide dude?"

Sirius muttered something but kept his eyes on the floor now.

"You've got to meet Eric," James said as he pulled out his wand and aimed it at me. "_Kortricus Palomis_."

A jet of white hit me lightly in the chest. I felt spreading warmth throughout my body.

I felt Remus' eyes on me the entire time.

"I hope Sam remembers what I told him," he said.

"What did you tell him?" I asked curiously.

Remus now looked embarrassed and he suddenly fell quiet.

"Remus," I demanded. "What did you tell him?"

"I asked him to follow you to make sure you were alright," Remus admitted quietly.

"So what am I now? Five?" I demanded irritably. "I can handle myself thank you."

"Gil it's a good idea," Lily said nervously. "If he snitched on you to Filch, God knows what he could do next."

James also put a small bewitched tape recorder in my pocket to catch what Eric would say…for him to confess to snitching on us that night. It was bewitched to work inside the castle.

I sighed.

"Fine," I muttered. "James, where is Sam anyway?"

"Great Hall," James replied automatically.

I nodded and left the common room.

I found Sam already in dog form next to the Gryffindor table. A pillow and the blanket were set up not to far from him.

"I know you're following me," I called to the dog.

The dogs blue eyes were locked on me.

I met Eric again.

I heard toenails clicking on the floor and new Sam was close behind in the shadows.

"So Eric," I said in a flirtatious voice. "Was that you that told Filch where we were? I won't tell I promise. I think it was really smart."

"Yeah," Eric grinned. "Pretty smart huh?"

"Oh yes," I agreed nodding.

"But you know what's even smarter?" Eric asked stepping close to me.

My heart began pounding loudly in my chest. It was so hard because he was so cute…cute as hell.

"What?" I asked keeping my eyes on him.

"The fact that you're taping everything I'm saying," Eric said as his tone changed and he reached into my pocket and pulled out the small tape recorder.

He smashed it against the wall and the little pieces fell to the floor.

"That was really stupid, Mudblood," he spat turning to me.

"How'd you know?" I stammered nervously as the panic began settling in.

"Let's just say I have my resources," Eric said smirking.

I was terrified. I knew the Kortric charm would be kicking in any moment now.

Before I could say anything, Eric grabbed a lock of my hair and banged my head against the wall.

I felt a gash on my temple and blood began trickling down the side of my face.

"That is going to cost you," Eric continued angrily. "Stupid bitch."

I heard Sam's snarls coming from the end of the corridor. Eric threw me against the wall and I fell in a heap on my side. One arm was draped over my stomach and the other was stretched out. I saw the black and white Border Collie standing on all fours at the end, half hidden in the shadows. The ears were pinned back and the top lip of its snout was pulled back exposing white canines and incisors. The head was lowered as if it was preparing to charge.

I drifted in and out of consciousness.

"Tell your stupid mutt to back off," Eric snapped.

Naturally, I didn't reply as I had just drifted out of consciousness at that point…until I felt a sharp kick in my abdomen that caused me to cry out and coil into a tight ball. At that, I heard the dog snarling louder and it charged Eric.

I heard the dog jump on Eric and it clamped its jaws on Eric's arm, violently tugging at him.

"Call him off!" Eric said shrilly.

I heard Sam's angry and enraged snarls. I saw a black dog galloping down the corridor as well…Sirius.

The black dog spied me and immediately came over to me. He gently nudged me with his nose.

"Help Sam," I moaned.

Sirius hesitated for a moment before he barked several times at Sam. Sam would not let go of Eric's arm.

"Go back and get some help," I said in a shaky voice.

My stomach really hurt now.

Sirius barked again and took off galloping full speed down the corridor.

Sam continued to tug violently at Eric's arm. I was sure had he been a wolf like Moony, he would've tugged the arm right off.

Within minutes, Remus, James and Lily came tearing down the corridor…Sirius now in human form.

Remus dropped to his knees beside me and skidded a bit from the well polished floor. Lily dropped to her knees as well.

James and Sirius had now pulled Sam off of Eric. Sam was still rearing to go, trying to get at Eric.

"Chill!" Sirius said to Sam. Sam arched his head around and tried to sink his teeth into Sirius' hand.

Eric was sitting on his rear-end with a look of utmost fear and shock on his face.

Lily gently turned me over onto my back.

"Oh my God," she said her tone changing. "Remus look, there's blood on her skirt and thighs."

Hearing that, I finally passed out.


	5. A Muggle Disappearing Act

Listen To Your Heart

Chapter Five-A Muggle Disappearing Act

REMUS.

Lily ran and got Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. They quickly magicked Gillian onto an invisible stretcher and we all headed to the hospital wing.

Professor Harris, the head of Slytherin, also joined us along with Eric.

Sam had changed back into his human form when Professor Harris and Eric had stepped out for a moment. Only Dumbledore knew about us.

Sam filled Dumbledore in on what happened. I couldn't believe my ears what I was hearing.

"But how are we going to get Eric to confess sir? The tape recorder is smashed," Lily said in a shaky voice.

Professor Dumbledore winked. "I have my ways,"

He had picked up the pieces of the recorder, waved his wand at it and it magically repaired itself to look as though it had before it was smashed.

Madam Elkin was checking over Gillian.

"Well, I'm afraid she's lost the baby," Madam Elkin said sadly.

Lily burst into tears and James wrapped his arm around her. Sirius sank onto an empty cot, but it wasn't exactly empty. A second year was lying on it and she gave him a confused scowl, but didn't say anything and went back to sleep.

I swallowed a lump of tears. Sam looked just as bad.

"Her head wound will heal though," Madam Elkin said kindly. "What on earth are you kids doing these days?"

She shook her head and left.

Professor Harris and Eric returned into the hospital wing.

"What happened?" Professor Harris asked, looking at Dumbledore.

"Apparently, your student attacked Miss Ross," Dumbledore said raising an eyebrow at Professor Harris.

"That's impossible," Professor Harris said shaking her head. "Why would he do that?"

Dumbledore held up the tape recorder and pressed the 'play' button.

We could hear Gillian's voice, and then Eric's confession.

Eric's face drained of all color.

"So you see," Dumbledore said as the tape stopped. "He attacked Gillian because she had him on tape confessing to telling Argus Filch about their first meeting. And," Dumbledore went on. "It appears that the first meeting was Eric's idea in the first place. He was the one who instigated them being out of bounds at that hour…then told Filch where Gillian was to get her into trouble."

"Is this true?" Professor Harris demanded turning to Eric.

Eric nodded.

I knew he would be stupid to lie in front of teachers now that the proof was just played on the recorder.

"I can't believe this!" Professor Harris exploded. "I'm sending an owl to your parents."

"I'm afraid he'll have to be suspended," Dumbledore said. "And we're going to have to have meeting about whether or not to let him back in. He's possibly dangerous to other students."

Professor Harris apologized and gave Gillian a sympathetic and solemn look before dragging Eric out of the hospital wing.

GILLIAN.

I heard voices and slowly began emerging from the murky blackness.

"She's coming to," a voice said quietly.

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times before my vision had become clearer.

There were a bunch of people standing around me with concerned expressions on their faces. Sam, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were looking down at me.

"Hey nerd," Sirius said affectionately. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a Hippogriff stepped on my head," I moaned as I propped myself up onto my elbows, but felt a sharp stab of pain shoot across my skull that forced me to lye down again.

"Well, you certainly got to know the wall a lot better," Sam said deadpan.

Remus sat down on the cot beside me and leaned forward so that our faces were inches apart.

I suddenly became aware of a certain emptiness in my womb.

"What happened? Is the baby alright?" I demanded alert now fully and looking at each of their faces in turn.

Lily pressed her face into James' shoulder; Sirius lowered his eyes to the floor and Sam shifted his gaze onto an empty cot beside me and rubbed the back of his neck. Remus kept his eyes on me though. I saw a faint glistening of tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Gillian," he said quietly and slowly. "But you lost the baby."

"WHAT?" I exploded sitting up sharply and feeling another stab of pain in my head but I ignored it.

"Eric kicked you pretty hard in the stomach," Sirius said swallowing and finally raising his eyes to meet mine. "You ended up having a miscarriage."

I tossed the covers off of me and swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up.

"Whoa," Sam said immediately stepping forward. "You need your rest. You're too weak. Madam Elkin is going to give you a Dalleiwyn Potion for the weakness."

His arms were outstretched and resting on my shoulders, gently but firmly pushing me back toward the cot, but I shrugged off his hands with strength that was coming from my rage.

"Where is Eric?" I demanded rounding on James.

"Professor Harris' office," James said automatically with a look of fear on his face. I don't think any of them have seen me like this.

Staggering out of the hospital wing, I began heading down the corridor. The whole lot of them were right behind me and were sticking to me like glue.

"Gillian, you really need your rest," Remus said in a firm, but gentle tone.

We reached Professor Harris' office and there was Eric, sitting in a chair in front of her desk.

"Miss Ross," Professor Harris said startled looking up from writing a letter. "You really should be resting."

"I'm tired of everyone telling me I need rest!" I snarled angrily.

I went over to Eric and slapped him.

"You Son-of-a-Bitch!" I roared. "You made me lose my baby!"

Professor Harris' startled expression deepened.

Eric had guilt on his face now.

I began hitting him trying to make him feel the immense pain I was feeling right now.

I felt strong, but gentle arms encircling me, pulling me off of Eric.

"No! Let me at him!" I protested angrily thrashing as Sam dragged me out of the office.

I let out protesting screams all down the corridor. Several passing students were watching with fear and confusion as Sam, Lily, James, Peter, Sirius and Remus dragged me back to the hospital wing.

Once back inside, Sam released me and I slapped him as well.

"Don't ever touch me again," I hissed at him as tears formed in my eyes.

Just then, my legs gave out and I collapsed to my knees.

Remus and Sirius quickly helped me and put me back on the cot.

SAM.

I stood, absolutely stunned. My right cheek stung from where Gillian had slapped me.

Remus and Sirius had placed Gillian back on the cot. She was sitting up, sobbing hysterically into Sirius' chest.

Sirius had his arms wrapped around her tightly, holding her against him. His chin was resting on her shoulder. Remus had his face close to hers and was rubbing her back affectionately.

James put a hand on my shoulder before joining them. Lily came over to me.

"She doesn't mean it, Sam," she said quietly leaning against me with her arm draped over my shoulder. "She's just devastated about the baby."

I nodded, swallowing a lump of tears as well.

"Oh yes I mean it," Gillian snapped pulling away from Sirius and glaring at me. "I don't want him near me at all!"

Lily just shook her head at me.

But it was killing me to see her like this…and I now felt like she blamed me for the whole thing for some reason and I found out why.

"You should've let me beat Eric to a pulp!" she yelled at me. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"And what good would that have done?" I argued back. "It wouldn't have brought the baby back!"

"Don't talk to me alright?" Gillian shrieked and threw a pillow at me. "Get out! ALL OF YOU!"

Peter was looking upset now as well.

Madam Elkin arrived, hearing all the yelling, decided to give Gillian a Calming Draught and a Dreamless Sleep Potion at the same time.

"Give her some time," Madam Elkin suggested kindly. "She doesn't mean what she is saying. It's the grief talking…but right now what she needs most are her friends and rest. Just be there for her."

We slowly left the hospital wing and with major reluctance, headed to our classes.

I felt so awful for Gillian.

Gillian had stayed overnight in the hospital wing.

The next morning at breakfast, the owl post arrived.

"Ooh," James said eagerly. "The Daily Prophet."

He reached for the newspaper and immediately when he glanced at the front page, his face drained of all color.

"What is it?" Remus asked, noticing the pale expression on James' face.

"Read this," James said in a shaky voice. We all leaned in close. The headline read:

15 Year Old Muggle Girl Vanishes Without a Trace

"So?" Sirius said frowning. "Muggles go missing all the time don't they?"

"Not as a rule," Remus said. "Keep reading."

We kept reading and I had to admit, I was concerned too. Something about the disappearance didn't fit right:

15 year old Eleanor Chambers vanished mysteriously from her home in Oxfordshire late on Monday evening. Apparently, she had gone to bed around 9 o'clock to do some homework. When her parents entered her room, the entire room was disheveled and there were scorch marks on the walls. But Eleanor herself was no where to be seen. They live on the 3rd floor of the Lanix Apartment Complexes and there was no way for Eleanor to just escape without someone seeing her. There were several witnesses that were walking by saw a bright flash of light coming from Eleanor's room window and then nothing. The girl didn't climb down the fire escape either. It was if she had just vanished without a trace. The family is offering 1000 galleons to anyone that might have information as to what happened to Eleanor.

Below the article was a picture of a Muggle woman and man dressed nicely. The woman was sobbing into the man's shoulder.

"Monday? That was the other day," Peter said curiously.

"Yeah," Sirius said turning to him. "I'm glad you know your days of the week."

"Sirius, lay off Peter okay?" Lily said rolling her eyes irritably.

"He acts like an ass sometimes though," Sirius replied. "He comes across as stupid too."

"Give the kid a break alright?" James snapped. "Lay off him."

"He's not stupid," Lily shot at Sirius.

This started an argument until Remus let out a sharp whistle. That stopped their arguing and also got some scandalized looks from the other house tables as well as a reproving look from Professor McGonagall.

Remus leaned forward.

"Knock it off you guys," he said in an irritated tone. "We're all on edge and very upset about Gillian…but biting one another's heads off isn't going to change anything."

James exhaled loudly.

"He's right," he said.

"Yeah," Sirius agreed and turned to Peter. "Sorry mate. I didn't mean what I said."

Peter nodded, signaling that he accepted Sirius' apology.

Finally, normal conversation picked up again about the missing 15 year old girl. Remus turned to me.

"Gillian didn't mean anything last night," he said. "You know that right?"

I muttered a 'yes' and began helping myself to some toast.

We went to our classes. Gillian would be staying in the hospital wing for a few days. But Madam Elkin assured us that she would be fine physically…but she should stay away from sex for a few weeks because of the miscarriage and we should just keep supporting her like we're doing.

A few days later, while we were sitting in the common room for the 45 minute break between classes, Gillian entered the common room.

We all stood up and watched her.

"I'm so sorry guys," Gillian said, her voice cracking. "I didn't mean anything I said."

"It's okay, Gil," Remus said watching her. "We just want you to know that we're here for you okay?"

Gillian nodded and burst into tears. Remus stepped forward and threw his arms around her, pulling her tightly against him. She rested her chin on top of his shoulder. Next, Sirius stepped forward….then Peter, James and Lily until it was one big group hug. I however hung back. I wasn't sure if Gillian meant that toward them or if she really was sorry for what she said to me.

After the group hug was finished, it was time to head to class. Remus, Lily, James, Sirius and Peter grabbed their bags and began leaving from the common room. I grabbed my bag and swung it on to my shoulder. I went to walk past Gillian, but she lightly grabbed my arm. Remus had hung back, watching.

"It's okay, Remus," Gillian said keeping her eyes on me. "I want to talk to Sam for a minute. I'll catch up."

Remus nodded and gave me a wink before leaving the common room.

I pretended to stare at the mantle piece above the fireplace, avoiding looking at her.

"Sam," Gillian began. "I'm especially sorry for what I said to you. That was really mean and I never, ever meant it."

"It's fine," I said keeping my eyes on the mantle piece.

"Then look at me," Gillian said her voice rising.

Finally I moved my eyes off of the mantle and onto her eyes.

"What do you want me to say, Gillian?" I asked. "What you said really hurt. I never thought you would feel like that."

"I didn't mean it, Sam!" Gillian cried. "I'm just so devastated about the baby I didn't mean anything I was saying!"

"If you say things that you don't mean when you're upset, then what about when you're not?" I demanded. "Is that truth coming out?"

She looked at me with a shocked expression on her face. I guess the jealousy was getting to me now. I'd seen the look on Remus' face when Gillian entered the common room. I see the way he looks at her. I was angry…not at Gillian or anyone, but myself mainly. I let myself fall head over heels for Gillian, but she might not even feel the same way about me.

"That hurts, Sam," Gillian said quietly as fresh tears formed in her eyes.

I exhaled loudly and just stepped around her, lightly jostling her and I left the common room.


	6. A Surprise In The Woods

Listen To Your Heart

Chapter Six-A Surprise In The Woods

Gillian.

I stood, completely hurt. I didn't know what Sam's problem was. I began feeling even worse. I let my bag drop and sank onto the couch. I turned sideways on it and drew my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I pressed my face into my thighs and began sobbing all over again.

REMUS.

I was just about to put my foot into the classroom, when Sam came storming past me, almost knocking me into Lily.

"Hey," I said playfully. "Knock me over why don't you?"

Sam just slid into his seat and took out his supplies.

"Where's Gillian?" Lily asked curiously.

"Back in the common room," Sam muttered.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Just peachy," Sam replied, but I caught a hint of sarcasm in it.

"I'd best go check on her," I said to Lily, James, Sirius and Peter. "Tell Professor Anders I'll be back shortly."

I handed Lily my bag.

"Sure Remus," Sam replied keeping his eyes on his parchment. "She'd just loooove you coming to check on her."

I froze.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I demanded.

Sam finally raised his eyes to mine.

"It means I know how you feel about her you ass," he replied smugly. "And I can see the way she looks at you too. I'm not blind."

Lily, James, Sirius and Peter took their seats.

"We're best friends," I said.

"Right," Sam said smirking and returned his eyes onto his parchment.

I turned and jogged down the corridor.

I gave the Fat Lady the password, "_Hydrolucis_" and entered the common room. Gillian was on the couch with her legs drawn up to her chest.

"Hey," I said softly and kindly as I approached her. I sat down on the couch and her feet were touching my thighs. "What's wrong?"

"Sam," Gillian replied raising her eyes to meet mine. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"What about Sam?" I asked curiously.

GILLIAN.

I told him what he had said. Remus frowned thoughtfully.

"Well," he said slowly. "It sounds to me like Sam loves you."

"He loves me? Funny way of showing it," I snorted.

"I picked up on it," Remus said. "I see the way he looks at you. Oh. My. God."

A look of realization had come across his face.

"What is it?" I asked sniffling.

Remus hesitated before answering. "Oh, I've just noticed that it's a bit of jealousy going on. He started on me before I came to find you. Look, just give it time."

He leaned forward so that our faces were inches apart.

I smiled gratefully and leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks," I said appreciatively. "Let's go to class."

I picked up my bag and swung it onto my shoulder.

Remus and I began walking back to class.

I entered the classroom and took a seat next to Sirius. Behind us were James and Lily and Remus and Peter. Behind them were Peter and a fellow Gryffindor named Roselyn Rourke.

Professor Anders began teaching the lesson. Through James and Lily I felt Sam's eyes burning into me.

After class, we headed back to the common room.

Sam avoided me like the plague and it was killing me. Lily finally pulled him aside and I saw her having a heated discussion with him.

Peter and I began playing a game of Wizards Chess on the floor.

"How are you feeling?" Peter squeaked out.

"Like my heart was run over," I replied swallowing.

Peter nodded sympathetically.

James and Sirius were seeing who could make the loudest fart noises until Sirius let one out that was so loud he fell off the couch backwards.

Peter burst out laughing. I had to admit, it was hilarious and I soon joined in. Remus looked up from the book he was reading on the couch and shook his head with amusement and disbelief.

Sirius climbed back onto the couch and the contest resumed.

"You two are absolutely retarded," I laughed.

"Yep!" James agreed grinning.

"Tonight's the full moon," Remus said as his tone becoming serious.

"Duh," Sirius replied rolling his eyes. "We know all about it. Trust me-we don't forget."

Once Lily was done talking with Sam, he quickly left the common room.

"What's going on?" I demanded looking in the direction Sam had gone and then looking at Lily.

"I can't tell you just yet," Lily said softly. "But trust me, he's not angry at anyone—especially you Gillian. He's not mad at you. He's angry with himself."

"What for?" James asked curiously.

"Eh, that's the part I can't tell you just yet," Lily said gently as she went over and put her arm around James.

Remus and I caught each others gaze before I returned my eyes onto the game Peter and I were playing.

That night, Remus, James, Sirius, Peter and Sam had headed off to the Shrieking Shack for Remus to change.

Lily and I stayed in the common room working on our homework.

REMUS.

Once inside the shack, I changed: my ears grew and tapered into points, my back lengthened and narrowed; my hands and feet changed into paws with deadly black nails curling under where my fingernails and toenails were; my eyes changed into an amber/jaundice color and my nose and mouth stretched forward into a snout. White canines and incisors slid down under purple lips. Thick gray and white fur grew all over my body. Before long, my human form was gone and all that remained was the wolf.

----The Wolf.

The stag stood squarely on all fours. His antlers curled upward and outward. He was a light tan color with a bit of white on his tuft tail. He had large, expressive eyes and small, but well proportioned ears. His hooves were shiny and black.

The two dogs got into a game of 'tag' until the stag lowered his head down and nipped at the Border Collie and black dog. That ended the game.

I yawned and stretched, stretching out my front legs and flexing my claws.

We left the shack, careful to keep to the shadows. We somehow made our way back to the Hogwarts grounds. There were faint lights on up at the castle. As we entered the Forbidden Forest, my ears suddenly picked up on something. It sounded like a girl sobbing.

From the dogs' body language, I knew they had heard it too. I lowered my snout to the ground and sniffed. I picked up a female scent. I began trotting, keeping my nose to the ground. My paws crunched over dead leaves and twigs. The two dogs and stag were right behind me.

Suddenly, the scent led me to a young girl, dressed in a dirty nightgown and nothing else. Her shoulder length dark brown hair had twigs and leaves sticking out of it and she had dirt smudged on her cheeks.

Immediately, the two dogs galloped over to her. She raised her eyes and reached for the black dog. The stag wandered over to her as well and laid down beside her, tucking his long legs underneath him. I sat on my haunches in front of the girl and wrapped my tail around my hind leg. The black dog barked and began licking at the girls face. She had a terrified expression on her face when she saw me, but the Border Collie began trying to lick her face as well. My eyes suddenly landed to an object around her neck. When she turned toward the stag, I picked up a name necklace.

Eleanor.

I saw the Border Collie studying her as well and he met my eyes.

One ear flopped over as he then took off back toward the castle.

I got up and slowly approached her.

She screamed and frantically scooted closer to the stag and black dog. I stopped and tilted my head. She was scared of me.

I flicked an ear back and heard Professor Dumbledore's and Professor McGonagall's voices approaching as well as Sam's.

The black dog gently and lightly clamped his jaws around the girl's wrist and began leading her out of the Forbidden Forest. The stag stayed close to the forest line, hidden somewhat in the darkness.

"Good Lord!" Professor McGonagall cried as she crouched down in front of the girl. The black dog released the girls' wrist and we all crowded around Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. I sat on my haunches at Dumbledore's feet. The black dog and Border Collie stayed next to the girl.

Dumbledore glanced down at me and placed a gentle hand on top of my head.

"Good work," he said quietly. "This is the missing Muggle child."

"How can that be?" McGonagall asked amazed. "How on earth did she get so far from home?"

"I don't know," Professor Dumbledore said. "But I suggest we take her back to the castle. She can probably tell us what happened in detail once she's gotten cleaned up and everything."

"Muggles aren't supposed to know about this," McGonagall said fearfully. "We can't risk it."

"Do you imply we leave her out here in the woods?" Dumbledore asked.

McGonagall bit her bottom lip.

"We can use the Memory Charm on her later," Dumbledore continued. "But it's too dangerous to leave her out here. She'd have no food, water or anything. You have to admit it would be inhuman."

She sighed.

"You're right, Albus," she said. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

Professor McGonagall began leading the girl back to the castle. Her eyes were wide when she spied the castle. The two dogs playfully licked Dumbledore's hand before heading back into the woods. I nudged him too before following them.

As I entered the woods, the stag and the dogs were galloping back toward the Shrieking Shack. Suddenly, someone jumped out from behind a bush and draped a large burlap sack over me. I began snarling and trying to fight when something heavy and solid came crashing down on top of my head. Blackness swallowed me up.

GILLIAN.

A few minutes later, I heard the common room opening. Lily and I looked up. It was Professor McGonagall. She had a grave expression on her face.

"Please come with me you two," she said.

Lily and I looked at each other and got up.

We followed McGonagall out of the common room and she led us to Professor Dumbledore's office.

Sitting in there were James, Sam, Peter and Sirius…but no Remus, and a girl about 15.

"Have a seat," Professor Dumbledore said kindly as he conjured up two more comfortable looking poufs.

"What's going on?" I demanded looking from James, to Sam and then to Peter and Sirius.

Lily couldn't take her eyes off the girl.

"Firstly," Dumbledore said. "This is Eleanor. She's the missing girl."

Lily and I's jaws dropped.

"Secondly, she's not really a Muggle. She just told me that her father's a wizard but if they had said that to the press, you can imagine the uproar and our secret would be out. She said all she remembers is a large, thin terrifying looking man Apparated into her room, grabbed her and then she woke up in some kind of dungeon."

"Wow," Lily said. "The poor girl!"

The girl hugged herself and looked scared.

"But that's not what's concerning me unfortunately. She's safe now that's the main thing. What I'm worried about is these four," he gestured to Sam, Sirius, Peter and James, "Say Remus never returned to the Shrieking Shack with them."

"What?" I exploded jumping up, startling the girl.

"When we got back to the Shack, and changed back, he wasn't with us," Peter squeaked out.

"Where is he?" I demanded.

"We don't know," James said going pale. "I hope he's not hurt."

"You've got to find him!" I cried.

Professor Dumbledore held up his hand.

"Please calm down, Miss Ross," he said gently. "We're going to check the Forest and see what we can find. I'm sure he's perfectly fine."

I still had an awful feeling.

"Minerva, please take care of Eleanor for me? Owl her parents letting her know where she was found and get her some fresh clothes and have her wait here in my office. We're going to take look outside,"

McGonagall nodded as Professor Dumbledore, Sam, Sirius, James, Peter, Lily and I all left the office and headed out onto the grounds.

We began searching the forest.

"I found his paw prints," Sirius called bending over a dirt path. We all hurried over to him and bent over.

Sure enough, large, deep paw prints were visible, but they just seemed to vanish.

"They just seem to vanish! That's impossible," Lily said nervously scanning the forest.

"Not unless something happened," Dumbledore said gravely. "Like he was…snatched."

"You mean someone took him?" Sirius asked looking up at him. "Why?"

"I don't know," Dumbledore said shaking his head. "But that would explain the sudden stop in his tracks. Someone grabbed him."

I felt my stomach heaving and I bent over a bush and vomited.

"I think its time we headed back," Dumbledore said quietly.

We slowly made our way back to the castle.

I couldn't believe what was happening. Sam still avoided my eyes and gazes which added to my worse feeling.

Sirius came over and put his arm around my shoulders as we walked.

"Don't worry," he said softly and quietly. "I'm sure Moony is just fine."

I gave him a half hearted smile as we entered the castle.

THE WOLF.

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a few times, clearing my vision. I was lying on some soft hay somewhere that looked like a dungeon. I slowly and shakily rose to my feet, but I could feel my legs shaking violently, causing me to fall back down again. I pulled my legs into standing position again and was able to stand on all fours. I went to take a step forward, but something held me back around my neck. I turned my head around and saw that I was collared and a chain ran from the collar to the cobble stoned walls.

There was no way for me to get food or anything around there.

Suddenly, someone entered the dungeon dressed in a long black robe. The hood was pulled up, covering the eyes and face.

"At last," a cold, unemotional voice hissed. "We have the infamous werewolf of their group."

My ears pricked up at the sound of the voice. It sounded so much like….

"Let him starve," the voice continued cruelly. "The war is beginning! There will be no stopping us now!"


	7. Bad Condition

Listen To Your Heart

Chapter 7-Bad Condition

Back in the common room, we all sat around the fire staring into the orange flames. We were all deep in thought and very worried about Remus and if he was okay.

Professor Dumbledore had contacted Eleanor's parents to assure them she was just fine. They came up with a plan to tell the press that Eleanor had managed to wander away from her captors and headed home. I was on the couch, with my legs tucked out to the side on it and my arms were crossed on top of the arm of it. I rested my chin on top of my arm and briefly closed my eyes.

I felt someone sitting beside me. It was Remus.

"Gillian," Remus said in a grave voice. "The war is beginning."

"Huh?" I asked shocked. "Remus what's going on? I thought you were missing!"

"The war is beginning, Gillian," Remus repeated. "He's gathering followers. They're going to meet."

With that, a group of people burst into the common room. They were wearing half skeleton masks on their faces as well as black robes. They began 'open firing' on everyone in the common room. One of them pointed his or her wand at Sam. A jet of green light shot out from the tip of it and hit Sam directly in the chest.

They seemed completely oblivious to Remus and I…until one of them turned his wand onto me. I saw the jet of green light coming toward me. I screamed.

"Gillian!" a voice cried anxiously as I felt my body being shaken.

My eyes snapped open. I was still in the common room. Sirius' concerned face appeared in front of mine. I quickly glanced to my left where Remus had been. There was no one there.

Sirius had his hands on my shoulder.

"You dozed off," Sirius said carefully scrutinizing me. "I think you were dreaming."

I raised a hand to my forehead. I still felt my body shaking after that dream.

"What did you dream about?" Lily asked concerned. "From your scream it sounded like you were being murdered."

I gave her a look that said 'bingo'.

"Oh God," Lily said raising a hand to her mouth. "Want to tell us about it?"

I told them about the dream and Remus.

"I wouldn't worry about it," James said gently. "It was just a dream. And if I know Remus, he's perfectly fine."

Sam was still watching me curiously.

"I have a bad feeling," I insisted quickly turning my eyes off of Sam and onto Lily, James and Sirius. "I can't shake it."

"Dumbledore will find Remus," James insisted. "Don't worry about it."

He seemed so sure about it that I actually started feeling a bit better myself.

"Time for bed," Lily said yawning.

We headed off to bed.

REMUS.

In the morning, I was still a wolf. He must've cast a charm on me so that I wouldn't change back into a human. I wasn't allowed to maneuver much and all I could do was pace back and forth. I was starving and thirsty. I scanned the dungeon and couldn't find any means of getting out. The steel chains around my neck were heavy. After fifteen minutes of pacing, I was exhausted and just collapsed. My hind legs were tucked underneath me and my front legs were stretched out into the hay. I lowered my head and rested them between my front legs in the hay.

My ears were flat sideways.

I knew Lily, James, Sirius, Peter and Gillian were panicking right now. And I also knew that Dumbledore would find me.

That made me feel a little bit better, but not by much.

I whined.

I suddenly heard voices coming toward me.

"Yes Wormtail, he is here," the cold voice said.

_Wormtail! He's here?_

At that I raised my head off the hay. Sure enough, Peter stepped into the dungeon.

Relief spread through me. I pulled myself up into a standing position and felt my tail slowly wagging at the sight of him.

Peter had a look of utmost guiltiness on his face that caused me to worry a bit. I tucked my hindquarters into a sitting position and stared at Peter.

The same man dressed in black robes and had the hood pulled up so it covered his face appeared beside Peter.

"Look at that," he sneered. "He thinks you're here to save him."

"M-Master," Peter squeaked. "I know for a fact that one of them loves him."

"Who?" the man snarled.

"A witch named Gillian Ross,"

_Gillian!_

At the sound of her name, I let out a whine and felt my head drooping.

"And he loves her," Peter squeaked out.

"Like I care?" the man sneered. "Do it Wormtail or I shall curse you into oblivion."

"P-please Master," Peter pleaded. "I can't do it."

"DO IT!" the man barked. "TAKE OUT YOUR WAND AND DO IT!"

Peter reached into his robe with a shaky hand and pulled out his wand.

Immediately, I knew what he was going to do.

I pinned my ears out and retracted the top lip of my snout, exposing white canines and incisors. I began snarling at Peter.

His wand was aimed at me but his hand shook violently.

I continued to snarl. I couldn't believe he turned to Lord Voldemort and here he was going to kill me.

"P-please sir," Peter pleaded again.

I continued to snarl and I tried to get at him, straining the chains.

"DAMN IT WORMTAIL!" Lord Voldemort shouted. "YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Peter cringed as Voldemort roughly shoved Peter to the floor. He landed on his rear end on a batch of hay.

I snarled at Voldemort who took out his own wand and aimed it at me.

"See," Voldemort said coldly. "It's done so easily like this. _Crucio!_"

My legs felt as though they were on fire. I let out a whelp and felt all four legs twitching.

After a few minutes, it stopped.

"Next time," Voldemort snapped to Peter. "Do what I tell you."

He kicked at Peter before leaving.

I collapsed again on the hay.

"I'm so sorry Remus," Peter squeaked to me.

He reached out to touch my head but I snapped my jaws at him causing him to retract his hand. He scurried out of the dungeon.

GILLIAN.

I woke up the next morning and still felt this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I showered and got dressed, heading down to the Great Hall. I took a seat beside Sirius. Across from me were Sam and Lily and on Lily's right, James and Peter.

"Where were you last night?" James asked Peter curiously. "You got up in the middle of the night and left the dorm."

"Oh," Peter said quickly. "I needed a walk…couldn't sleep."

"Worried about Remus eh?" Sirius asked gently.

"Yeah," Peter said. "But he's okay for now."

"For now?" Sam asked. "What does that mean?"

Peter became flustered and shifty.

"If You-Know-Who has him, he might very well torture him to death," Peter said helping himself to some rolls.

"Who says You-Know-Who has him?" James asked shrewdly raising an eyebrow at Peter.

"Who else would want him?" I asked. "He would have the perfect plan. Get the werewolves to join him."

James looked grave when I said this.

"If that's the case, we may never see Moony again," Sirius said quietly.

"Don't say that!" I said shrilly as I threw down a roll I was eating. "YOU CAN'T SAY THAT! HE'S GOING TO BE FINE!"

Sam looked up at this.

I abruptly got to my feet and stormed from the Great Hall.

I stepped outside onto the grounds. The weather picked up a real chill so I pulled my robe tighter around me. My breath came out in puffs of steam and rose to the sky when I exhaled.

A few minutes later, I sensed someone behind me. It was Sam.

"What do you want?" I asked stiffly. "Come to tell me that I'm lying about Moony being alright?"

Sam cringed when I said this.

"Or ask me if I'm upset and what I'm saying is all lies as well?"

Sam looked even worse.

"I'm really sorry, Gillian," Sam said quietly staring at the ground. He moved a dead leaf aside with the toe of his shoe. "That was really selfish of me and uncalled for."

I snorted.

"Please," Sam pleaded. "I'm really sorry. I really didn't mean what I said. I was just angry with myself. I shouldn't have taken it out on you like that."

I felt my anger ebbing away.

"Fine," I exhaled loudly. "I accept your apology."

Sam looked relieved and came to stand next to me.

"You really think Moony's in trouble?" he asked curiously.

I stared at the Forbidden Forest.

"I have a feeling in my gut that isn't going away," I said as my voice trembled. "And I'm praying that it's wrong."

Sam stood closer to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"He'll be fine," he whispered softly. "He's Moony…he can handle himself."

I felt a smile creeping onto my lips.

"Come on back inside," he said.

We headed back into the castle.

REMUS.

Weeks went by. Every day, Voldemort came to Crucio me. My whole body felt weak and from not eating or drinking, it was even weaker.

I didn't even have the strength to raise my head. Voldemort was gathering followers. They were supposed to meet in a place called Lanjor just outside Oxfordshire. Voldemort had even acquired the werewolves on his side.

I was lying on my side on the hay with all four legs stretched out. My head rested on a large pile of hay.

Voldemort had come again with Peter. I shut my eyes and waited for the searing pain to shoot through my body and my legs to start twitching uncontrollably. Oddly, it never came.

"I think it's time to return this dog to his master," Voldemort said cruelly.

"B-but sir," Peter squeaked. "He is too weak! How are we going to get him onto Hogwarts' grounds? You know how hard that is!"

"I, my dear Wormtail, am not going to do it…YOU are," Voldemort smirked. "You are going to return this wolf and be the hero. But I want you to scope out Hogwarts' weakness so we can infiltrate it at the right time."

Peter swallowed and looked pale.

"Understand?" Voldemort barked.

Peter nodded quickly.

"Then get to it," Voldemort rasped and with a swish of his cloak, he vanished from the dungeon.

Peter came over to me and undid the chain around my neck. I was too weak to even protest or put up a fight.

Peter picked me up.

GILLIAN.

The next morning, James told us something odd.

"Each night, Peter sneaks out for some reason," James was saying. "I have no idea why. The first time I had gotten up to get a drink of water, but the second and third I heard him. So now I know exactly what time he does it and I lye awake, listening."

"Weird," Sirius agreed. "I wonder where the little weirdo goes?"

"Girlfriend?" Lily suggested.

Sirius and James looked at each other before snickering.

"Who'd want to go out with him? He's a blubbering fool sometimes," Sirius cracked.

"He's got a good heart," I argued back.

Just then, the doors opened to the Great Hall and we turned and looked. Peter stood carrying a familiar object.

"My God! He found him!" Lily cried.

We jumped up from our seats and flew over to Peter. The wolf looked horrible…thin, and emaciated.

The amber/jaundice eyes locked on me as I gently stroked Remus on the head. His head dangled over Peter's arm.

Professor Dumbledore saw him and immediately came over as well. The Hall was completely silent as they watched.

"She was missing her dog," Dumbledore called to the rest of the students. "Go on back to eating."

They didn't even ask questions but returned to their breakfast.

"Hospital wing," Dumbledore said automatically.

Remus had a charm put on him so that he couldn't change back into a human. Once he did, he looked in bad condition. He was thin, shabby, and pale.

"What on earth happened to him?" Sirius demanded swallowing.

"From the looks of it, he was starved and deprived of water…and it looks like he was Crucio'd a number of times," Dumbledore said.

Lily pressed her face into James' shoulder.

"Will he be alright?" I asked feeling tears forming in my eyes.

"I don't know," Madam Elkin said quietly. "He's bad…worse than what I've seen. But we'll do our best. First objective is to get fluid into him."

She poured some water and handed it to me.

"Give him some," she said kindly.

I sat on the edge of the cot and gently slipped my arm under his neck, lifting it up slightly. I gently tilted the goblet to Remus' lips and poured the water into his mouth. He choked on it a little, but drank it.

"I swear I'll kill whoever did this," Sirius growled balling his fist up and punching it into his opened palm.

"Voldemort," Remus croaked out.

"I KILL HIM!" Sirius yelled angrily.

"Calm down," Dumbledore said gently putting a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "Right now we have to make sure that Remus will be alright. Then we can come up with a plan of action."

Remus fell asleep for a bit.

We stayed with him in the hospital wing. During the night, I heard him calling my name in his sleep. I got up and went over to him. There was no way I was able to sleep at this point. I leaned over him and placed a hand on his forehead. He was burning up with a fever. I got a cool rag and placed it across his forehead. He called out my name again.

"Sssh," I said gently and quietly. "It's me. You're safe now. You're at Hogwarts."

Finally after some tossing and turning, he calmed down and stayed still.

I sat in a chair beside his cot and just watched him


	8. The War Begins

Listen To Your Heart

Chapter 8-The War Begins…

The morning came. Madam Elkin came in to check on Remus.

"He's still not out of the woods just yet," she said gravely. "He's still dehydrated and suffering from exposure."

"Please make it," Lily said her voice cracking as she gently reached over and touched Remus on the arm. "We're here for you, Moony."

Sirius was more so angry at Voldemort and wanted to go after him for doing this.

"Right," I said turning to him. "And what do you suppose we do? Slap him on the wrist? Sirius, he's ten times more powerful than any of us…we'd be killed for sure!"

"I don't care," Sirius spat. "LOOK WHAT HE EFFING DID TO MOONY!"

"Sirius please," Lily said rounding on him. "Keep your voice down!"

"Guys," Madam Elkin scolded. "Stop the shouting. Remus needs peace and quiet to relax."

Sirius swore again and stormed from the hospital wing. James got up and gave my shoulder a squeeze before following Sirius out.

Sam was sitting beside me.

"He'll be fine," Sam said quietly. "You'll see."

I just slumped against Sam and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt my eyes filling with tears at the thought of possibly losing Remus.

"What if we lose him, Sam?" I asked my voice shaking violently. "What then?"

I heard Sam exhale loudly and he slipped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me close. I pressed my face into his chest and began sobbing.

"I'm going to make sure that James and Sirius are alright," Lily said suddenly as she gave Remus gentle pat on his leg before leaving the hospital wing. Sam and I were alone at this point with Remus.

"We're not going to lose him alright?" Sam said quietly. "He's going to be just fine."

Madam Elkin continued to give him some fluids, but each time Remus drank less and less. Madam Elkin was starting to get concerned about him at this point.

"He's not drinking," she commented gravely as we all stood in the hospital wing later that afternoon after classes. She had called us from class and now Professor Dumbledore was standing with us as well. "So, my other alternative is to give him an IV with the fluid."

She got a small butterfly needle, and set it up. Soon, a clear bag filled with a water substance hung from a pole beside the cot and dripped into a long plastic tube that ran from the bag to the needle in Remus' hand.

"This will get fluid into his system a lot faster," she explained. "If he doesn't improve soon, I'm afraid that he isn't going to."

Lily was sobbing into James' shoulder. Peter was looking just as awful. Sam kept his arm around my shoulders.

"I think the best thing we can do for Remus is keep hope up," Professor Dumbledore said quietly.

I refused to sleep in the dorm room, so I stayed with Remus. I had dozed off for a good half an hour, not realizing that Dumbledore had come back into the hospital wing before I had woken up.

"Gillian?"

I slowly raised my head. Remus was looking at me. He was awake!

"Remus!" I cried happily as I burst into happy tears. I leaned over him. My hair hung down over his face. "You had us scared there!"

He smiled and looked up at me.

"I have to tell you something," he said.

"What is it?" I asked happily.

"I love you," he said.

His voice was rough and cracked, hoarse almost.

"I love you too," I said softly.

Remus slowly sat up. Our faces were inches apart. My heart pounded loudly in my chest. Remus extended his right arm and placed his hand on the side of my face. I smiled at him. He smiled back. Then, he moved his face closer.

I closed my eyes and felt his lips gently touching mine. He kissed me softly and gently. I returned the kiss the same way.

Once the kiss ended, Remus slumped against me

"Remus? If you're tired pal lye back," I said.

He didn't respond.

"Remy?" I asked as I gently grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back against the cot. His eyes were closed.

"Remy?" I demanded again.

Still no response and sheer panic began filling my chest.

"Remus!" I said shrilly.

He wasn't breathing and I felt for a pulse. Nothing.

"REMUS!" I screamed. "REMUS!"

I grabbed a handful of Remus' robes and began lightly shaking him.

"REMUS!"

Just then, James entered the hospital wing.

"Gillian?" James asked concerned.

"REMUS ISN'T RESPONDING!" I screamed turning to James.

James sprang into action and flew over. He checked Remus over.

"He's gone," James said quietly collapsing into a nearby chair.

"NO!" I shrieked.

Pretty soon, Madam Elkin arrived.

"Oh no," she said quietly and sadly.

Her voice shook. "Please go and get Mr. Black, Miss Evans, Mr. Hairston, and Mr. Pettigrew and Professor Dumbledore."

James took off.

I was still shrieking and I was still holding a handful of Remus' robes.

Shortly Sirius, Lily, Sam, Peter and Professor Dumbledore filled the hospital wing.

"I'm afraid Mr. Lupin is gone," Madam Elkin said quietly.

Lily burst into tears as James threw his arms around her. He pressed his face into Lily's hair and he began sobbing as well. Peter was absolutely pale. Sirius pinched the bridge of his nose, but I knew he was crying as well. Professor Dumbledore came over to me.

"Come on, Miss Ross," he said kindly and quietly. "Please come with me."

"NO!" I screamed refusing to let go of Remus.

Professor Dumbledore had to literally pry my fingers off of Remus' robes. He was strong for an elderly wizard. He wrapped his arms around me and began dragging me from the hospital wing.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed struggling to break free of Dumbledore's grasp.

A group of 4th year Slytherins was passing us in the corridor and had concerned expressions on their faces as they saw us.

Professor Dumbledore dragged me all the way, thrashing and everything, to his office.

He sat me down in a chair in front of his desk.

"Sit," he said.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed at Dumbledore.

"Please sit for a moment," Dumbledore said in a firm tone.

I wasn't going to sit still until Dumbledore hit me with an Arciton Charm. It forced the person to remain still.

I sat glaring at him.

My hair was wild and standing on end.

Dumbledore didn't say a word as he went over to a small box on top of a bookshelf behind him. He picked up the box and then came over to me. He handed it to me.

"Mr. Lupin wanted you to have this," Dumbledore said quietly.

"LET ME GO!" I insisted struggling against the charm.

"Please listen to me," Dumbledore said in a tone I've never heard him use before. "Open the box."

He took the charm off of me and I was able to move again. I opened the box.

Inside it was Remus' Prefects badge, his wand and a small little locket necklace.

"I came in the hospital wing just before you woke up," Professor Dumbledore said quietly. "He had woken up and gave me this stuff. He somehow sensed something."

At this, I burst into hysterical tears and slipped off the seat. I was now kneeling down, hugging myself, rocking back and forth. The tears just streamed down my cheeks.

Professor Dumbledore sank to his knees in front of me and put his hands on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Ross," he said quietly.

I just sobbed hysterically and slumped forward, pressing my face into Dumbledore's emerald green robes. He seemed a bit shy but slowly his arms encircled me, embracing me. I cried into his robes.

After what seemed like hours, I felt as though I could not cry anymore. Professor Dumbledore released me.

"I'm excusing everyone from classes from now on," he said quietly. "Go on and be with your friends."

I got up as though a robot and headed back to the hospital wing. Remus wasn't there. But the minute Sirius, Sam, Lily, James and Peter saw me Sirius rushed forward and threw his arms around me. Lily was still crying hysterically into James' robes. Peter was subdued, but not sobbing. James had his face pressed into Lily's robe as well. Sam was crying softly, trying not to let anyone see him, but it was no use.

I rested my chin on top of Sirius' shoulders and glared at Peter. Why wasn't he as upset and devastated as the rest of us were?

Angry tears formed in my eyes now and I wrenched free of Sirius' grasp.

He seemed stunned for the moment. I marched right over to Peter.

"Why aren't you crying, Peter?" I demanded in a high pitched tone.

At this, Sam, Lily and James looked up.

Peter avoided my glare.

"Why aren't you upset?" I repeated angrily as the tears began forming all over again.

Sirius and Sam came up behind me.

"Yeah that is odd," James said his voice shaky. "Why Peter?"

"Answer us," Sam said his voice shaky but firm.

Suddenly, Peter reached out and grabbed my arm, twisting it back.

I cried out in pain.

"Because I did what I was supposed to do for my master," Peter replied swiftly. "Regardless of who was pushed out of the way. And now, I have finally finished my second task."

"What are you talking about?" Sirius demanded.

"Lord Voldemort!" Peter squeaked out with a renewed passion that we've never seen in him before. It was really alarming and shocking. "That's where I've been going every night, Potter! I know you were watching me!"

I cried out in pain again as Peter pulled me against him and held his wand to my throat.

"I told Eric about the plan to tape record his confession! Voldemort wanted me to scope out Hogwarts to see where the weakest link was," he said and pressed his face into my hair. "And now I have it."

"Why did you have to kill Remus?" Lily sobbed.

"I didn't kill him," Peter said. "My master decided it would be fun to torture him every day with the Crucio charm and then I brought him back to you."

"YOU SLIMY LITTLE SHIT!" Sirius bellowed angrily taking a step forward but Peter pressed the tip of his wand against my throat even more, causing me to cry out in pain.

"One more step and I swear I'll tell Voldemort to kill her," Peter said.

My eyes landed on Sam. He had a look of murder on his face as well as fear for me.

"The war is starting and there's nothing you can do about it," Peter continued. "All I have to do is send three red sparks out the window and into the air and the whole thing begins."

"Don't do it, Peter," James said. "We cared about you."

Peter hesitated before removing his wand from my throat and aiming it at the window. He had one arm under my throat at this point.

"Peter…please," James pleaded.

"I have to obey my master," Peter squeaked out and shut his eyes. Three red sparks shot out from the tip of his wand and sailed out the opened window of the hospital wing.

There was complete silence then, long howls rose up from the Forbidden Forest…wolf howls.

Everyone stood listening in fear.

Peter released me and shoved me into Sam. Sam caught me and quickly pushed me behind him.

Sirius, James and Sam stood protectively in front of Lily and I.

We heard a loud 'bang' from somewhere downstairs and then startled screams.

"It begins," Peter said before tearing out of the hospital wing.

"What the fuck did that little piece of shit do?" Sirius demanded angrily cautiously peering out into the hallway.

Just then, Sirius yanked his head back in time as the hospital wing doors were busted down. A large, black wolf with silver along its back had jumped onto the doors. Sirius was knocked to the ground with the door planks on top of him. He was trapped underneath it.

Lily screamed.

The wolf arched his head around, snapping his jaws. Thick clear saliva dripped from the bottom jaw.

It was a werewolf.

James pulled out his wand and aimed it at the wolf.

"_STUPEFY!_" James yelled.

A jet of blue shot out from the tip of the wand and hit the wolf in the chest.

It fell to the side stunned.

Sam grabbed my hand, as James grabbed Lily's. Sirius led us out into the corridor.

People wearing the half skeleton masks appeared with their wands out. Two little first year Ravenclaw girls came running toward us, screaming in fear.

The Death Eaters saw and heard them. They moved their wands onto them but Sirius and Sam beat them to it.

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!_" Sam and Sirius yelled in unison.

The double jets of yellow shot toward the Death Eaters. They tried to get out of the way, but the spell hit them right in the chests. James and Sam scooped up the first years in their arms.

"Let's go!" Sirius yelled as the First year clung to Sirius for dear life. Her arms were wrapped around his neck. Sam was carrying the second first year the same way.

"Where can we go?" I cried terrified.

"We've got to get to the teachers," Sirius said as we tore down the stairs next. The girl he was carrying pressed her face into his neck.

We bumped into Professor Dumbledore and Professor Anicks.

"Good Lord!" Professor Anicks cried reaching out to take the first year girl from Sirius, but she wouldn't let go of him. Neither would the girl Sam was holding onto.

"Leave them," Professor Dumbledore said as Professor Anicks tried prying the girls off, but they screamed in protest and clung tighter. "Right now we've got to get this lot out of here as well as the rest of the students."

"But where can we go?" Professor Anicks asked fearfully.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"The tunnel below that leads to the Shrieking Shack," he said at last. "It's big enough and long enough to house all 1500 students. I seriously doubt they'd think to look down there. GO."

Professor Anicks took off.

Shortly, Professor Dawes, Professor Harris, Professor McGonagall and Professor Anicks came running toward us with a small group of Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors.

It looked like at least half of the 1500 were there.

Sirius led everyone down to the tunnel while the teachers went and fought.. James demanded to stay and fight against Dumbledore's protests. Dumbledore reluctantly let him stay. Sam, Lily, Sirius and I stared at James as the entrance to the tunnel closed. James winked.


	9. Trapped!

Listen To Your Heart

Chapter Nine-Trapped!

Everyone sat against the walls of the tunnel facing each other so a thin small aisle was formed down the entire center.

Sam was sitting cross-legged with the first year girl sitting across his lap. Sirius was sitting across from him with the first year sitting next to him, clinging to his arm.

I was sitting next to Lily. We could hear snarls of the werewolves above us.

"I can't believe this is happening," Lily said in a shaky voice. "I can't believe it."

The teachers were trying to keep the first years quiet as they were trembling with fear. The 2nd years and above were also trying to keep them calm. Some of the Slytherins were comforting the Gryffindors, and the Hufflepuffs comforted the Ravenclaws.

I spied a fellow Gryffindor named Roselyn Rourke. Her dark auburn hair was standing on end and her eyes were wide with terror.

I waved her over to sit with us.

She shakily got up and sat down across from us next to Sirius.

"Are you alright?" I demanded noticing a large bleeding gash on her temple.

"Yeah," she said. "We were sleeping when the doors were broken down by one of the werewolves. We ran screaming from the dorm. One of the wolves had accidentally knocked me into the mantle piece. I hit my head on there."

Sirius tore a piece of his robe and wrapped it around Roselyn's head like a bandanna.

"Thanks," she said gratefully.

"What happened to the rest of the students?" Sirius asked. "This is only like half."

"I hope they're alright," Roselyn said her voice shaking. "My best friend was in Slytherin…she's not here."

Sirius wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

We could hear shouting and yelling above us.

The first years clung to their house heads and let out little squeals.

"Sssh," Lily called soothingly.

The two Ravenclaw first years would still not let Sam or Sirius go.

"I think they're attached to you," I said trying to lighten the mood, even though I myself was completely terrified.

The first year next to Sirius suddenly gasped and stared down toward the end of the tunnel. We followed her gaze. Everyone was completely silent as we stared at the object walking toward us.

It was a beautiful gray wolf, but there was a slight glow about it. It walked slowly toward Sirius, Sam, Lily and I up the narrow center aisle.

I felt Lily's hand closing around mine.

It was Remus.

The wolf stopped and tucked his hind quarters into a sitting position. He stared at us.

"Moony?" Sirius whispered in disbelief.

The wolf turned his eyes onto Sirius and then onto me. I stared back at him, almost in a trance.

SAM.

Gillian was staring back at the wolf.

"He wants me to go up there and fight," Gillian said slowly.

"NO WAY," Sam snapped. "You're not going up there at ALL."

The wolf turned to him.

"He says that he won't let anything happen to me," Gillian continued.

"I don't care," Sam said sharply. "We lost him we're not about to lose you either."

"Dumbledore is in trouble," Gillian continued as if reading a cue card. "I have to help Dumbledore."

"Gillian, no," Sirius said.

But Gillian didn't listen. She slowly rose to her feet as the wolf got up and led her toward the entrance.

"GILLIAN NO!" Lily hissed fearfully. "STAY!"

Gillian and the wolf slipped easily out of the tunnel and vanished.

GILLIAN.

The wolf was walking slowly beside me and the warm glow seemed to move onto me as well. Death Eaters were still flooding the castle. I saw a group of 5th year Hufflepuffs running for their lives, only to be hit with the Killing Curse in their backs.

The wolves were also running around, terrorizing some 2nd year Slytherins. The wolf seemed to know exactly where he was going.

I felt spells nearly miss my head by inches and whiz past me. Finally, the wolf led me to a long corridor, on the 2nd floor. Professor Dumbledore was standing in front of a group of students from Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and 2 from Hufflepuff. He had his wand aimed at a wolf that had them pinned. It was a large black wolf.

Professor Dumbledore's eyes moved over the wolf onto me.

"Miss Ross!" he said shocked. "What are you doing? Go back!"

The students all huddled closer together behind him. The wolf's head snapped around and saw me. It pulled back the top lip exposing white canines and incisors at me.

It turned and went to charge me but Remus charged as well. I pulled out my wand and aimed it at the black wolf. Remus passed right through the black wolf and came to a skidding halt in front of Dumbledore.

"Miss Ross!" Dumbledore cried in fear.

I narrowed my eyes at the wolf.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" I shouted.

The jet of green hit the wolf right in the chest.

It fell to the side dead.

"Come on!" I called to Dumbledore.

He quickly ushered the group of students behind him forward and we hurried back to the tunnel.

Just as the last student was in, I turned to Dumbledore.

"Where is Voldemort?" I demanded.

"Miss Ross, get in," Dumbledore said. "I will take care of Voldemort."

I shook my head.

"This is something I have to do," I said firmly. "For Remus."

"I don't think Mr. Hairston, Miss Evans or Mr. Black would like to see another one of their friends dead," Dumbledore continued. "And neither would Mr. Lupin."

He added the last part quietly.

"I'm sorry, sir," I said making up my mind. "I have to pay him back."

With that, I turned and left, dodging spells and curses.

SAM.

Another group of students had been ushered in.

Professor Dumbledore poked his head in.

"I'm going after Voldemort," he said. "Miss Ross already is searching him out."

"Oh no," Lily said bursting into tears.

"Everyone stay quiet," Dumbledore said.

The entranceway closed.

The first year that was on my lap decided to sit next to me. She still kept her arms around my waist tightly and pressed her face into my ribs.

I glanced down at her and wrapped an arm around her.

"I hope Gillian will be alright," Roselyn said nervously as tears formed in her blue eyes.

Sirius leaned close, putting his face close to hers.

"I'm sure she will be," he said earnestly.

I felt a lump rising in my throat. If anything should happen to Gillian, I don't know what I would do.

"She'll be fine," I said reassuringly to Lily, although I didn't believe my own words.

A few minutes later, there was a bang outside the entranceway. All the girls screamed in fear as it opened. James slipped in, badly cut and wounded, but otherwise alright.

The entrance closed behind him as he came over to Lily. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank God!" she sobbed, pressing her face into his shoulder.

He took a seat next to her cringing.

"Where's Gillian?" he demanded automatically.

"Out there with Dumbledore and the teachers fighting," Sirius said gravely.

"Aw man! Why'd you let her go?" James demanded angrily.

"No one made her go, mate!" I argued. "She just left with Moony!"

"Moony?" James asked confused.

Lily told him what had happened.

James frantically left again, much to Lily's protesting.

"She'll be fine," I said earnestly. "I know it."

After what seemed like hours and hours, things finally seemed to get quieter up there.

ROSELYN.

I scooted closer to Sirius, who kept his arm around my shoulders.

"Is it over?" I asked quietly and fearfully, keeping my eyes on the entranceway.

"I'm not sure," Sam said.

We heard 'thuds' and shouts still coming, but soon, everything got really quiet.

The entranceway opened again, and Professor Dumbledore stepped in.

"It's over," he said relieved. "Come on out."

Cheering loudly, everyone scurried out of the tunnel. I didn't see Gillian with him which caused me to panic even more.

Everyone still remained huddled together, afraid to separate.

I stayed close to Sirius as well.

There were several students lying on the floor. They had been killed.

I sobbed and turned my face into Sirius' shoulder. He slowly wrapped his arms around me comfortingly.

Shortly, 3 of the teachers arrived…Professor McGonagall, Professor Anicks and Professor Harris.

"Get them into the Hall," Dumbledore said quickly.

They hastened to obey but Dumbledore had us remain behind.

"Professor Dawes is dead," Dumbledore said sadly. "He was trying to save some 6th years but both he and the 6th years were hit with the Killing Curse."

Lily sobbed even more.

"Where is Gillian?" Sam demanded automatically.

"I'm afraid she's…" Dumbledore's voice trailed off.

"NO!" Sam howled.

"Why are you howling?" a voice asked behind us.

We whirled around.

Gillian stood with a confused look on her face.

James let out a whoop and Lily rushed forward to hug her.

"Ow easy," Gillian cringed. "My shoulder."

Sam burst into tears and hugged her as well.

"Injured," Dumbledore finished smiling. "You didn't let me finish."

"Sorry," Sam said sheepishly. "We automatically thought the worst."

"It's understandable," Dumbledore said kindly. "Voldemort isn't defeated. For some reason he retreated. I'm not sure why."

"Do you think he'll return?" Sam asked meekly.

Dumbledore sighed.

"That I'm not sure of, Mr. Hairston," he said quietly. "Unfortunately, we're going to just have to wait and see."

He winked at us.

Everyone entered the Great Hall. Sirius was staying close to Roselyn and I couldn't help but grin at him.

He looked back innocently at me as if to say "What?"

I nudged James and he caught on grinning as well.

Sam and Gillian stayed close to one another also.

At least 50 students were killed as well as Professor Dawes. He was considered a hero for protecting the other students even though it was futile.

Ravenclaw suffered the worst loss, and then it was Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor behind it.

Tons of owls were sent out to everyone's parents explaining what happened. Roselyn's best friend from Slytherin didn't make it.

We were sitting at the Gryffindor table. She was sobbing and Sirius had his arm around her shoulders comfortingly.

"I'm so sorry," Gillian said quietly.

Her shoulder and arm was bandaged in a sling. She had several cuts on her cheeks as well.

"Thanks," Roselyn sobbed.

Sirius wrapped his arm around her tighter. She rested her head against his shoulder as she cried.

"I just can't believe the castle was infiltrated," James said shaking his head. "How on earth did they even get in, in the first place?"

"Sounds like they just 'charged'," Sam said gravely looking at Gillian before moving his eyes onto James.

"I'm betting that 'bang' we heard was the doors," I said sadly. "They just took charge…they were waiting in the Forbidden Forest for Peter's signal."

"I swear when I find him I'm gonna kill him," Sirius swore and pounded the table with his fist making the silverware rattle. "Traitor!"

"Why on earth would he even consider joining You-Know-Who?" Gillian asked. "What made him think he'd be better off with him?"

"Maybe because with him he'd be somebody," James finished. "If he hangs around us he sees that he might not get anywhere? Could that be it?"

"Possible," Sam said nodding.

"He's a git," Gillian said vehemently. "I hope he gets what's coming to him."

Tears began forming in her eyes.

"He caused Remus to…" her voice trailed off as she burst into tears.

Sam wrapped his arm around her and drew her close.

She pressed her face into his shoulder and continued crying.

"I miss Moony so much," I added quietly as well.

Tears began forming in my eyes as well.

The Hall was silent. Murmurs went around but no one was really making any civilized conversation.

Even more so was the Ravenclaw table very subdued. I guess no one really expected something like this to happen. Hogwarts was considered very safe…and to have something like this happen was shocking.

I knew now that extra precautions were going to take place now for next year…even though we weren't going to be here and that only added to my sadness. I really was going to miss Hogwarts. It became like my second home.

Suddenly, Gillian cried out.

"Gillian?" Sam asked alarmed.

"My head," she cried, digging the heels of her palms into her temples.

"What's wrong?" Sirius demanded looking scared and worried. Gillian stood up, still digging the heels of her palms into her forehead before she just collapsed sideways.


	10. Second Chances

Listen To Your Heart

Chapter Ten-Second Chances

GILLIAN.

"She's coming to," a voice said from somewhere above me. I groggily opened my eyes.

"You gave us quite a scare, Miss Ross," another voice said gently.

I blinked a few times, clearing my vision. I was lying on a cot in the hospital wing. A cold compress was resting across my forehead.

"What happened?" I asked cringing. "My head feels like a firecracker had gone off in it."

"Mr. Malone banged your head against the wall," Professor Dumbledore's voice said clearly.

"Mr. Malone?" I asked and soon realized who was standing around my cot.

Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Sam, Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey.

At the sight of Remus, I snapped alert and sat bolt up right in bed.

"Remus!" I cried happily and threw off the covers. I jumped to my feet and rushed over to him. I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly. "You're alive again!"

I pressed my face into his shoulder but I felt my legs getting weak and I felt myself sinking.

"Whoa," Remus said blushing as he helped me back to the cot. "You need rest, Gil."

Madam Pomfrey quickly pulled the covers up over me again.

"You shouldn't be out of bed," she scolded lightly. "With that baby you need all the rest you can get."

"Baby?" I asked confused. "What baby?"

"The one you're carrying," Sirius said sitting on the edge of the cot. "Remember? You told us you were pregnant. That bang must've really done a number."

He looked closely at my head.

"I lost it remember?" I asked. "When Eric kicked me in the stomach."

They all had puzzled looks on their faces.

"No," James said shaking his head. "Eric just banged your head against the wall. You were unconscious for 2 days."

I looked around shocked.

"How can that be? It happened!" I said earnestly.

Sam shook his head.

"The only thing that happened was he banged your head against the wall," Sam said carefully looking at me before turning to Madam Elkin.

"Is this normal?"

She nodded.

"Sure is," she said. "I'll just be giving her a Beoan Potion but she'll be just fine."

"No!" I said grabbing Lily's arm. "Voldemort infiltrated Hogwarts! Along with the werewolves! We were trapped in the tunnel for a bit!"

"Miss Ross," Professor Dumbledore said kindly placing a hand on my shoulder. "Please try to relax. We've set up everything for you when you return next year."

"Next year?" I asked even more confused. "We're in our last year now! Seventh!"

"No," Remus said shaking his head. "We're still in our sixth."

My head began swimming and I suddenly laid back against the cot.

"That's enough for now," Madam Elkin said shooing everyone out of the hospital wing. "She needs her rest."

She gave me the potion, but one side effect was that it made you sleepy. I soon dozed off.

I felt warm sunshine on my face as I slowly opened my eyes.

"Morning," Remus' voice said softly. "Sleep well?"

"Actually yeah," I agreed rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

Remus was sitting on the edge of the cot along with the rest of the bunch…including Peter.

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!"I yelled angrily.

Peter looked stunned.

"Why?" Lily asked concerned.

"BECAUSE HE IS WORKING WITH YOU-KNOW-WHO!" I cried. "HE'S SNEAKING OUT EVERY NIGHT!"

"That's not true!" Peter stammered going pale in the face. "She's lying!"

"Are you calling her a liar?" Remus rounded on Peter.

"He hasn't been sneaking out," James said frowning. "Maybe you were dreaming?"

I froze suddenly.

_Okay wait a minute here. Apparently, I'm still in the sixth year right? Then what I 'dreamed' happened in the seventh year…that's next year! What if I had was a premonition dream into what would happen next year?_

I gripped the metal rails that lined the cot.

"That's it," I whispered a loud.

"What's it?" Remus asked picking up on what I said automatically.

"N-nothing," I said. "Never mind."

He eyed me but said nothing more.

"Sorry, Peter," I apologized. "I was having a senior moment there."

Peter smiled.

"Ooookay," Sirius said slowly. "Now that we've got that out of our systems, when is Gillian going to have the baby?"

Madam Pomfrey smiled.

"Well, she said she was three months pregnant now right? It happened around July of this year yes? So figure around March of next year. Next semester."

"Wow," Lily said looking awed and happy.

"Whatcha going to name it?" Sam asked brightly.

"Dunno," I said thoughtfully. "If it's a boy, maybe David and if it's a girl, I'm leaning toward either Gabrielle or Bridget."

"Ooh! Gabrielle is very pretty!" James said eagerly. "That's what I was thinking of changing my name to legally."

We laughed and Lily playfully smacked James across the back of his head.

"You really are retarded," she said.

"Well, you keep doing that it isn't helping," James said frowning.

We laughed again.

_Everything that happened was just a dream…Remus is alive, and so are the rest of the students…there was no Lord Voldemort or castle infiltration…nothing._

_But it was going to happen next year. I can't let it come true! I had to protect Remus. I couldn't lose him again. _

The group began talking. My eyes moved onto Sam. He was talking with Peter about Quidditch. He laughed at something Peter had said. He looked so much like his father it was a bit scary really. But he was handsome exactly like Sirius was. My eyes moved onto Remus next. Remus was handsome as well…actually, James often teased Sirius about how Remus was more of a heartbreaker than Sirius. But Remus was shy and quiet and really never had any experience with girls. I mean he had Lily and I, but it wasn't the same thing really. I began realizing that I had feelings toward Sam as more than a best friend. James had eagerly joined the conversation. Remus and Lily were talking with Sirius about upcoming exams. I just leaned back against the cot and watched them.

ROSELYN ROURKE.

I quickly hurried up the corridor to the hospital wing. A group of 6th year Slytherins had gotten into a fight with three 2nd year Gryffindors. In a vain attempt to stop it, one of the Slytherin boys had punched me in the face, causing a bleeding cut to appear on my left eyebrow. I felt the blood trickling down.

I pushed open the doors. A group of my fellow Gryffindors was already there. I had heard what had happened to Gillian Ross and was glad to see that she was doing better.

"Madam Pomfrey!" I called fearfully.

"Yes dear?" she called as she stepped out from behind a curtain and cried out when she saw me. "Miss Rourke! What on earth happened?"

Immediately, I saw James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Sam, and Peter come rushing over. Gillian was watching with fear.

"There's a group fight going on in the library!" I cried. "You've got to stop it!"

"Oh dear," she fretted. "Mr. Lupin? Can you please remain here and take care of Miss Rourke? The rest of you I'm afraid I'm going to need to enlist the help."

"Absolutely," Remus said nodding.

The rest of the group took off with Madam Pomfrey.

"Sit down," Gillian said gesturing to the edge of her cot. I gratefully took a seat as Remus went and got the supplies to help the cut.

"Thanks," I said gratefully. "I tried to stop it but they ended up hitting me."

"That was really brave," Remus said as he sat down across from me and began applying a cool, light pink salve to the cut as well as a bandage.

"Thanks," I said shyly.

I actually had a crush on him. I thought he was really cute. _Really_ cute.

Gillian caught my eye and gave me a wink. I think she picked up on it.

Remus fixed the cut and applied a small bandage over it.

"There you go," he said beaming.

My name is Roselyn Rourke. I'm 16 years old with shoulder length wavy, dark auburn hair and honey brown eyes. My hair was layered and it was combed outwards showing the layers. I had applied light blue eye shadow and light pink lip gloss on.

"So how are you feeling?" I asked Gillian with concern.

"Yeah," she said smiling softly. "Thanks. How are you?"

"I'm good," I said brightly, but then my smile faded. "Although, I'm thinking that I might not go to the Christmas Dance coming up."

"Why not?" Remus asked tilting his head sideways.

I shrugged one shoulder.

"A: No one wants to go with me and B: I don't really want to go alone," I said honestly. "Plus, I've got a lot of HW to do for the exams coming up."

"So do we," Gillian said softly. "But you can't miss out on going to the dance!"

I smiled.

"And secondly," she said sounding shocked. "I think you are very pretty…I find it hard to believe that no one wants to go with you."

I just shrugged one shoulder.

"Meh," I said trying to sound casual. "It happens every year."

"Well not this year," Gillian scolded. "Even if you have to go with him."

She jerked her thumb toward Remus.

Remus began blushing immediately.

"In Fact," Gillian said getting a mischievous look on her face. "Remus? You can take her."

Remus' cheeks flushed even more scarlet.

"Right?" Gillian said turning her eyes onto him.

"I was kind of hoping to go with you," Remus admitted looking guilty.

My heart wrenched.

Gillian was a beautiful girl. Why wouldn't he want to go with her?

"Well," Gillian said. "I'm thinking of going with Sam…is that alright?"

"Fine," Remus said quietly.

"Good," Gillian said brightly clapping her hands. "Then you and Roselyn can go together! This will be so much fun!"

I smiled halfheartedly.

A few moments later, the rest of the group returned and Gillian filled everyone in on what had just happened.

"Sure I'd love to go with you," Sam said brightly.

"Hey Rose," Sirius said turning to me. "Since you're going to be hanging out with us weirdos, why don't you tell us about yourself more?"

I smiled and felt the heat rising to my cheeks.

"Well," I said slowly. "Both of my parents work in the Ministry of Magic. Me Dad works in the Misuse Of Muggle Artifacts and me Mum works in the Magical Law Enforcement Division. I have an older brother, Mario and a younger sister, Ellie, who will be attending here next year."

"Your older brother is Mario Rourke?" James asked suddenly.

"Yes," I said confused at hi reaction.

"He was the Slytherin Seeker here 3 years ago," James said. "He was amazing! They used to call him Bullet Boy. He would see the Snitch and go into this fantastic dive that was so fast everyone always thought he would lose control, but he never did. He always caught the Snitch."

"Oh," I said beaming. "Thank you! He taught me how to fly as well. Although, I don't have a broom."

"Your brother was in Slytherin?" Sirius said frowning. "The Snake house?"

I turned my eyes onto him.

"Sirius," Gillian scolded angrily. "_She _is in Gryffindor. Alright? That should end it."

"What does your brother do? Work in Knockturn Alley?" Sirius continued.

"Sirius that's enough," Lily snapped now.

"No," I said. "He's studying to be an Auror."

"Probably easier to keep the Dark Wizards and Witches on alert from inside the company," Sirius said meaningfully.

"SIRIUS!" James shouted at this point.

Sirius muttered something and lowered his eyes to the floor.

"I am not my brother," I said as my voice shook violently. "Secondly, he isn't evil. He hates the Dark Lord. And for your information, the reason why he wanted to become an Auror was because he lost his best friend. Her name was Kate Nayton. She was killed by You-Know-Who right after they had graduated from Here,

My voice shook even more as I explained what had happened. Everyone was watching with rapt attention including Remus.

"My brother loved Kate," I continued. "He would've done anything for her. In Fact, he was about to tell her how he felt when Voldemort attacked Hogsmeade one night. Kate was in shopping for a new pet when Death Eaters stormed the streets. She had just come out of the store when one of the Death Eaters saw her and _Avada Kedavra'd_ her without any emotion. She fell to the floor dead. When my brother learned about this he was devastated. He vowed to get even with HIM if it was the last thing he ever did. So yes, Sirius…Mario does work in Knockturn Alley selling bewitched objects to first years and he uses them as bait for Voldemort!"

My voice continued to shake really badly at this point so I got up abruptly and stormed from the hospital wing.

I finally stopped in the corridor and pressed my back against the wall and slid down until I was sitting on the cold polished floor. My legs were stretched out and I began sobbing softly.

My poor brother was really devastated when he had heard about Kate. He seemed like a robot, wanting revenge. Each time people hear his name, they automatically assume that just because he was in Slytherin that makes him evil and hateful…but he was completely the opposite. We still don't know why the Sorting Hat had chosen that house but it must've seen something in him. But the person I knew would never hurt anyone.

A few minutes later, I heard someone walking up the corridor.

"Are you alright?" Remus' voice asked gently.

I felt him sit down next to me.

"Yeah," I said wiping my eyes with the back of my hands. "I get that a lot, but it still hurts."

Remus looked at me sympathetically.

"Just out of curiosity, why did your brother get put into Slytherin if he's a good person? Which I'm sure he is," Remus finished quickly.

I shrugged.

"Dunno," I said. "The Hat said he would be good in Slytherin. It's a mystery."

"Look," Remus said quietly clearing his throat. "I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that I didn't want to go with you to the dance. See, I like Gillian but I'm guessing she likes Sam. So I was wrong. But I really would like to go with you if you still want to?"

"Like a second resort?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him. "That I'm not pretty enough like Gillian? That if she had liked you, you would've gone with her instead of me?"

Remus began looking upset now.

"No! Of course not!" he said looking guilty and upset. "I just meant that…"

I moaned.

"Save it alright?" I said disgustedly and scrambled to my feet. "See you around."

I briskly walked away down the corridor.


	11. The Damascus 299

Listen To Your Heart

Chapter Eleven-The Damascus 299

GILLIAN.

Remus came back into the hospital wing looking crushed and upset.

"What happened?" I asked immediately.

"Roselyn blew me off," Remus said quietly slumping into a chair. "She thinks that because I asked her it was like a last resort thing or something because you and I weren't going."

"Was it?" I prodded gently.

Remus' cheeks colored deep burgundy.

"Sort of," he muttered.

"Remus you're turning into Sirius," Lily said irritably. "You go around hurting girls' feelings. That's not you. Leave that job to Sirius."

"Hey," Sirius called affronted. "I resent that!"

We ignored him.

"You're right," Remus said nodding. "I'm going to go and talk to her."

He got up and was about to leave when Sam gently grabbed his arm.

"I see you're starting to fancy her am I right?" he said grinning at Remus.

Remus blushed again.

"She is pretty," he said earnestly. "We actually met a few times in the library and talked. I just never told you guys this."

"Whoo!" James cried mockingly.

Remus blushed even more and Sam released his arm as he left the hospital wing.

"Okay you lot," Madam Elkin said coming into the wing a few moments later. "Miss Ross needs rest. She'll be as good as new tomorrow. She can return to her classes then."

Sam however, remained behind as Lily, James, Sirius, and much to my disgust and protest, Peter hugged me and then left.

Sam sat down on the edge of my cot and placed both hands, palms down on the mattress on either side of my shoulders.

"What made you say that about Peter?" he asked curiously, his brown eyes filled with concern and curiosity.

I hesitated. I needed to tell someone. Someone else had to know. It was driving me nuts just thinking about it and maybe Sam could help me.

I launched into the whole 'dream' or 'premonition'.

When I was done, Sam's expression was blank.

"You believe me right?" I demanded hopefully. "I'm not going mental here!"

Sam smiled.

"Of course I believe you! Why wouldn't I?" he said.

I felt relief flooding over me completely.

"We'll keep a close eye on Peter then," Sam continued softly lowering his face so that it was inches from mine. "Nothings' gonna happen to you okay? I won't let it."

I grinned back.

He broke into a grin as well.

His grin slowly faded and he glanced down at my lips and then back up to my eyes. He moved his face closer. I shut my eyes and felt his lip gently pressing against mine. He kissed me softly and gently. I returned the kisses the same way. I felt him gently take my face in his hands as we kissed.

After a few moments, we pulled back, our breathing sawing in and out.

"I love you," Sam said softly.

"I love you," I repeated back.

He grinned.

"Good night,"

"'Night,"

He gave me a kiss on the cheek before he left the hospital wing. I turned over and dozed off into a peaceful sleep.

ROSELYN.

In the morning, I sat at the Gryffindor table helping myself to some toast and porridge. The rest of the lot was already up and awake. Gillian and Sam were obviously together now because they sat next to each other, laughing and Sam draped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a kiss on the cheek again. James and Lily were together too. Remus was sitting across from me at the table. He explained everything to me and I wasn't angry with him anymore. Sirius jokingly turned to Peter and asked him if he would like to go out sometime.

Everyone rolled with laughter at the quick and forceful 'no' that question got.

Gillian was totally radiant. I'm guessing it was because of the pregnancy. They explained what had happened to her to me as well. That was horrible. I felt so bad for Gillian. She couldn't even tell her own parents. Naturally, Dumbledore said he wouldn't tell them unless she said it was alright. Bless him. He was such a good Headmaster and teacher.

I felt a smile forming on my face as I reached for a roll at the same time Remus was. Our fingers touched.

"Go on," he said briefly blushing. "Take it."

"Naw you can have it," I shook my head.

"It's fine…I'm stuffed," Remus insisted.

"So am I,"

"I'll take it," Sirius said reaching over and grabbing the roll. "Thanks Rose."

I just rolled my eyes.

Remus and I chuckled though.

Just then, the owl post arrived. My owl, an eagle owl named Emmy came soaring gracefully carrying a long parcel.

"What on earth?" I mused a loud as Emmy carefully dropped the parcel onto the table in front of us and landed gracefully onto my shoulder. I gave her a piece of bacon as 'thanks'. She hooted gratefully.

"Who's it from?" Lily asked eagerly turning her attention to the parcel.

"Mario," I replied confused as I took the letter off of the packing paper and opened it up.

I read aloud:

"Dear Roselyn,

Howya doing sis? Good? I'm doing well in the Auror training. I've actually only have to complete 3 more classes before I have to get the test! Wish me luck okay?

Anyway, an early Christmas present. It's a Damascus 299. The fastest broom out there and its' a new model. Just came out this month. Thought you might like it in case you're trying out for Gryffindors Quidditch team.

Unfortunately, on a more serious note, I've got some grave news about Mum and Dad,

My hands began shaking and so did my voice. Everyone was watching with anticipation and concern. I read on:

"She's in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Both Mum and Dad were walking home one night when they were attacked by some kind of vicious dog. Dad was bitten on the leg while Mum was mauled beyond recognition. The Healers are trying to help Mum, but it doesn't look good right now. I've alerted Professor Dumbledore about this and I told him I will be Apparating here shortly to check on you. Okay? Don't worry sis…things'll be fine.

Love you so much,

Mario David Rourke"

Somehow the broom didn't seem that important at the moment. I folded the letter up and put it into my bag.

"We're so sorry," Lily said as tears formed in her emerald green eyes.

"Miss Rourke?" Professor McGonagall called suddenly from the Entrance Way. "Your brother is here."

"Want us to go with you?" James asked kindly.

I nodded.

They automatically stopped eating and got up. The whole group followed me up to the Head Table as Professor McGonagall led us into the Entrance Hall.

I needed all the support I could get and it made me feel good to know that they were all there for me.

Mario was standing dressed in his Slytherin robes and uniform like he had worn when he was here. He saw me and tears formed in his chocolate colored brown eyes. His light brown hair neatly fell into place. The group stayed back, standing next to Professor McGonagall. I broke down and rushed forward to Mario. He threw his arms around me and hugged me.

I pressed my face into his chest and cried. I knew it looked a bit funny…a Slytherin hugging a Gryffindor, but I didn't care one bit.

After a bit, he released me from the hug and we headed over to the group.

"Guys? This is my brother," I introduced wiping the tears from my eyes. "Mario? These are my friends…Gillian, Remus, Sirius, Peter, James, and Sam."

Once everyone was introduced, McGonagall led us up to Professor Dumbledore's office.

Everyone sat around Dumbledore's desk. Mario kept his arm around me. Remus was sitting next to me on my right.

Dumbledore shook Mario's hand.

"Welcome back," he said kindly. "I see you're wearing your old robes and uniform?"

Mario nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "I figured I might have to stay with Lyn for a bit until we know the details of how my parents are going to be."

"Lyn?" Gillian asked confused.

"Roselyn," Mario said looking at her. "That's her nickname."

"We've been calling her Rose," Peter squeaked out.

Mario chuckled.

"Lyn is _my_ nickname for her," he explained. "Her normal nickname is Rose yes. Professor Dumbledore," Mario said becoming serious again and grave. "Do you think it was a werewolf that attacked my parents?"

Remus suddenly became alert at this question.

Professor Dumbledore rubbed his beard thoughtfully.

"Did you personally see the attack?" he mused.

"No sir," Mario said shaking his head. "But there was a Muggle witness that did."

"What did he or she say?"

"He said that this huge 'wild' dog jumped out from Kasher Park and attacked both my Mum and Dad," Mario relayed to Dumbledore. "He said that there was something odd about the 'dog'."

"What was odd?" James asked curiously, but that caused Lily to elbow him in the stomach. James let out a whoosh of air and was hunched over.

"None of our business," Lily hissed to James.

"It's fine," Mario said turning to them. "You guys have been good to Lyn so you should know as well."

He turned back to Dumbledore.

"He said the snout was longer and thinner,"

"That definitely sounds like a werewolf," Remus said quietly. "There's no doubt about that."

"Does this mean that my parents are going to change every full moon?" I asked terrified an in a small voice.

"I'm afraid only if they survive," Remus said. "Which I'm afraid it sounds like…well, I'm not sure. Most people rarely survive being bitten."

"We'll definitely hope that they will be alright," Professor Dumbledore said softly. "Until then try not to worry too much. I know that's easier said than done, so I'm allowing the lot of you the week off from classes. I'll alert the teachers and let them know what's going on. Mario, you may stay with James, Sirius, Remus and Peter in the boys' dorm even though you are wearing Slytherin clothes. You would be able to keep an eye on Roselyn easily that way…or would you like to stay with the Slytherins? It's completely up to you,"

Mario frowned.

"I'd like to stay with the Slytherins," he said. "Besides I can see Lyn is in good hands with this group."

He gave me hug and kiss.

"Very well," Professor Dumbledore said. "You guys are dismissed."

We left the office and headed down the corridor.

"Listen," Mario said turning to face me. "Mum and Dad will be fine. Don't you worry."

I gave him a halfhearted smile and nodded.

"Let's head back down to breakfast," Sirius said eagerly. "I'm still starving!"

We laughed and headed down.

Mario sat with the Slytherins who eagerly warmed up to him after hearing his name. Mario had been a legend when he was here. I couldn't help but feel proud of him.

A small group of Slytherin girls had begun crowding around him as well.

"He is cute," Lily agreed grinning at all the giggly girls. "Got to hand it to him."

"Cuter than me?" James asked pretending to be insulted.

"Oh definitely," Lily said mockingly. "At least he doesn't try and stuff two potatoes in his mouth at once. How very attractive that was."

She rolled her eyes.

I had to laugh at the look on James' face.

"What?" he asked innocently.

I turned to look at Mario. He caught my eye and gave me a private wink before returning his attention back to the group of girls.

The bell rang and we headed off out onto the grounds as we were excused from classes for the rest of the week. It was a beautiful day out. The sun shone brightly, reflecting off the shimmering lake.

We took a seat under the large oak tree. Gillian and Sam sat down and Gillian snuggled up to Sam. Lily and James sat down with their backs pressed against the trunk and Sirius and Peter began having a farting contest. Remus and I sat down across from Lily and James. To our right, were Peter and Sirius. Thank God they weren't actually farting, just making the noise with their mouth.

"That's really attractive Sirius! If you want a date for the dance, that's a sure fire way to get one," Gillian teased him.

"Isn't it?" Sirius joked. "It's a great way!"

We laughed.

Just then, a group of Slytherin 7th years, including my brother, began walking across the grounds.

"Ooh," I said eagerly. "Mario may want to join us!"

I stuck my arm into the air and waved.

"Mario! Come join us!" I called eagerly.

I saw the group hesitate and look at Mario before continuing.

Finally the group was standing right over us.

"Please tell me you aren't related to that," one of the boys scoffed at Mario as he gestured to me.

I sat, still smiling, a bit unaware by what the boy meant.

"Stand up," another one said grabbing my arm and pulling me to my feet. Out of the corner of my eye, Gillian, Sam, Sirius, Peter, Lily and Remus stood up as well.

"Please tell me Bullet Boy is not related to _you_," the same boy scoffed looking me up and down.

"He is. He's my brother," I said proudly.

"Ding ding!" the boy laughed draping an arm around Mario's shoulder and mine. "We have a winner!"

"You're related this piece of crap?" the boy asked looking at Mario.

Mario kept his eyes low.

At that, my smile began fading. I heard Remus let out some kind of growl behind me.

The boy's eyes twinkled.

"So it seems," he said. "Let's have some fun with her shall we?"

He grabbed me and began dragging me toward the lake.


	12. The Christmas Dance

Listen To Your Heart

Chapter Twelve-The Christmas Dance

At this, everyone began following me and the boy who had dragged me toward the lake.

The boy waved his wand at me and ropes tied my wrists and ankles together.

"What are you doing?" Mario demanded fearfully.

"Just having some fun with her," the boy smirked. "Relax Oh Great One."

"Let her go!" Remus yelled as he went to lunge forward, but one of the other Slytherins blocked him from getting to me.

"I see she's got herself a boyfriend," the boy continued. "How touching."

Remus went to move again, but the boy blocked him. The boys were large and well built and could probably work for the British Guard.

"_Levicorpus!_" the boy said waving his wand.

Immediately, I was lifted off the ground and turned upside down. My skirt rode up and my hair dangled above the lake shoreline.

"Let her go," Mario said angrily.

I was screaming now. The boy waved his wand again and I floated out a bit deeper over the lake.

I continued to scream frantically.

Upside down, I saw the boy lower his wand…and I plunged head first into the cold, dark murky water.

GILLIAN.

"Roselyn!" I screamed in horror.

She splashed a bit at the surface before raising her bound wrists above her head and she began sinking.

Mario punched the boy in the face.

"Bastard," he hissed.

With out thinking, Remus dove into the lake and began swimming out to where Roselyn went under.

The boy went to retaliate, but James, Sirius and Peter all had their wands out aimed at the boys.

"Go a head, Slytherin Scum," Sirius snarled. "I dare you."

The boys took off back to the castle.

James, Sirius and Peter tucked their wands away and glared at Mario.

"Why didn't you stop them?" Sirius demanded. "Why'd you let them do that to your own sister?"

Mario didn't reply right away.

"I guess because I didn't want to believe they would actually hurt her," he said quietly and now stared out at the lake in fear as Remus made it to the spot where Roselyn went under and then dove down.

"Wrong my friend," James said angrily. "The Slytherins' are horrible…they're mean, cruel and only think of themselves. They're not like they were when you went here I'm afraid."

Mario fell silent as there were tears forming in his eyes now.

After a few minutes of absolutely panicking, Remus re-surfaced pulling Roselyn with him.

He dragged her up onto the shore. She was completely soaked. Her auburn hair clung to her cheeks and throat and her eyes were closed.

"She's not breathing," Remus said panicked. "And there's no pulse."

"Oh no," I said as tears formed in my eyes. Sam put his arm around my shoulders.

Mario was even worse.

Remus straddled Roselyn. He began doing Muggle CPR on her, then Mouth-to-Mouth Resuscitation

We all clung to one another, praying that she would be alright.

Remus pinched Rose's nose, and then opened her mouth slightly. He pressed his mouth over hers.

Finally, just as he put his face close to Roselyn's to do the Mouth-To-Mouth, her chest began rising and falling and she turned her head to the left and coughed up some of the murky black water.

Relief spread over us like a huge tidal wave.

"Oh Thank God," Mario breathed exhaling.

Remus slipped an arm under Roselyn's neck a bit and hovered above her.

"You alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah," she choked out, her voice sounding watery and strained. "I feel like I've swallowed Sirius' dirty, smelly socks though."

We laughed relieved again. She was completely fine. James and Remus took out their wands and aimed it at Roselyn. A blast of hot air burst from the tips and immediately Rose was dry within minutes including her hair.

"Woof," Roselyn said shivering. "That is something I don't care to relive again."

Suddenly, she rounded on Mario.

ROSELYN.

"WHAT IS YOUR FRIGGIN PROBLEM?" I roared at him. "YOU LET THOSE SLYTHERIN CREEPS NEARLY KILL ME!"

Mario looked guilty.

"What? You're hoping I end up like Mum and Dad?" I continued enraged.

The others looked up in total shock at that statement.

"Oh yes," I said angrily whirling around so that my hair flipped over my shoulder as I faced the others. "You see, Mario was always the 'Golden' child you could say. Got whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. Got a brand new sports car for his 16th birthday and a BMW when he graduated Hogwarts. Me? For my birthday all I got was a lousy pat on the back and if I was lucky, a toothbrush! What I'm thinking is that I was just in the way," I said pausing mockingly to think. "Just something else to have around the house like a brand new Quidditch trophy. Am I right Mario?"

I could see the look on Remus' face at this, as well as the others' expressions. They all had shocked and sickened expressions on their faces…but the look on Remus' won't ever leave my mind.

"No," Mario said quietly. "Mum and Dad care about you…and so do I."

"Care! You care about me? What about LOVE? That too strong of a word for you to use?" I snarled.

Mario didn't reply, but kept his eyes on the grass.

"You know what?" I said. "I SHOULD HAVE DROWNED! And secondly, take your Damascus 299 and shove it!"

I screamed the last part and stormed off toward the castle again.

REMUS

Roselyn stormed off toward the castle. The rest of us followed, giving Mario ice glares as well as disbelief. I went to walk past Mario when he gently grabbed my arm.

"I do love her," he said as tears formed in his eyes. "Very much."

I exhaled.

"Then I think you need to tell her," I said bluntly. "Go talk to her then."

"Thank you for saving her," he said even quieter.

I didn't reply and Mario released my arm. We headed back up to the castle.

I began realizing that I really liked Roselyn…a lot. Gillian and Sam were totally into each other and so were James and Lily. Sirius kept joking that he and Peter should get together but that only caused Gillian to let him have it for insinuating that Peter was gay.

Gillian didn't seem to keen on Peter for some reason, but she was civil to him. I didn't know why that was.

Roselyn broke down that evening in the common room. It took Gillian and Lily a good 45 minutes to finally get her to calm down.

James gave Rose a hug, as well as Sirius and Peter before heading to the boys' dorm. Lily and Gillian also gave her a hug leaving Roselyn and I alone in the common room.

ROSELYN.

Getting all the hugs from everyone made me feel a lot better. The fire crackled softly in the fireplace, omitting an orange glow over me as I stared into it. I didn't realize Remus was still here until he stepped in front of me. I had been so deep in thought that I momentarily got spooked. I jumped from being startled.

"Sorry," he said looking upset. "Didn't mean to scare you there."

"It's fine," I muttered.

He sat down next to me and I was aware of just how close he was. He leaned forward, his elbows resting on his thighs and he clasped his hands. He really was hot. I couldn't understand why girls never asked him out. I mean I wasn't exactly beautiful, but I thought I was cute-ish.

I was completely Irish…auburn hair and I had the brogue. My parents were from Ireland.

"Is that really true about your brother and your parents?" he asked slowly.

"Aye," I said miserably. "Tis true. For my 6th birthday, I got a toothbrush…when I turned 15 last year, I got nothing. The gift ranges from toothbrushes to maybe if I'm lucky a key chain with the Irish emblem on it."

Remus looked abashed.

"And alas, my brother gets expensive cars," I said shrugging one shoulder. "It's bloody mystery to me. It's best not to think about it."

"How can you not?" Remus asked shocked. "That is completely horrible!"

I didn't reply.

"Well this year, things are going to change," Remus said firmly. "When is your birthday?"

"August 3rd," I replied.

"You're going to have a great party," Remus said firmly. "For now, will you like to go with me to the Christmas dance?"

I looked at him shocked.

"Are you serious?"

He nodded.

"Sirius didn't put you up to this did he?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Again Remus looked shocked.

"No. I genuinely want to go with you. I'm sorry if it seemed like what it did earlier but I do like you," he said blushing slightly.

"Deal and apology accepted," I grinned.

He grinned back.

We headed off to the dorms and I slept happily.

The next morning, Mario stayed at the Slytherin table, shooting me guilty looks every now and then.

"You guys need to talk," James said.

"Not right now," I said. "I'm still pretty pissed at him."

"Promise me you will talk to him eventually," James insisted.

"Promise," I said nodding and gave him a grin.

"Excel-lent," Sirius said tapping his finger tips together like Montgomery Burns on the Muggle TV show "The Simpsons".

We laughed.

The Christmas Dance arrived. Everyone was really excited and eager. Lily helped me to get ready. Gillian was starting to show the pregnancy a little bit now. She was now four months pregnant. She wore a loose lavender dress with ruffles around the sleeves. We were able to wear Muggle clothes to the dance. A new shop had opened in Hogsmeade called "Which Witch's Wardrobe".

Just before the dance, the whole school had gone to Hogsmeade on a trip for this one reason. The store sells Muggle dresses for all occasions.

The boys wore tuxedo suits from the sister store "Wizards Wardrobe's For Which Occasions".

Gillian wore pretty matching purple crystal barrettes in her hair and applied light purple eye shadow and clear lip gloss. Lily wore a pretty white dress that set off her auburn hair. It had floral embroided along the edges. She pulled her hair into an elegant bun. I was wearing a light blue sparkly dress with spaghetti shoulder straps. Gillian did my hair and it hung down in spiral curls against my shoulder. She applied the palest blue eye shadow on and pink lip gloss. Around my neck was a sapphire stud pendant and I had matching blue chandelier earrings in my ears.

Gillian let out a squeal when I was all finished getting ready.

"You look beautiful!" she grinned.

Lily broke into a grin as well.

"Let's go meet the guys eh?"

We all met in the common room. The boys were already dressed in tuxedos. Sirius was dressed in a white one.

"They make me look like penguins," he complained. "So I found this one."

We laughed and Gillian went over to stand with Sam; Lily stood with James and I stood with Remus.

"You look really lovely," he said softly and shyly.

"Thanks," I grinned linking arms with him.

Sirius was going with a Hufflepuff named Bridget Harris and planned to meet her at the dance.

"Let's go guys!" Lily said eagerly.

We left the common room and headed down to the Great Hall. We stepped into the Hall and immediately were in awe. The place was magical…even more so than usual. Streamers hung from the ceiling, a Christmas tree that was already lit was in the far corner. Hundreds of tables stood in a horseshoe shape. Each table held six couples and there were about eighty of them total.

"Let's go find a table," Sirius said as Bridget came hurrying over to him. She had shoulder length dark blond hair and blue eyes, almost like Gillian.

We found a table and sat down.

"This is gorgeous," Bridget was saying.

She was wearing a peach colored dress and her hair was fluffed around her shoulders.

"It is," I admitted softly scanning the Hall.

Mario and a girl entered the Hall.

"Oh look," I said sarcastically. "Wonder Boy managed to find a date. I wonder how much he's paying her?"

"Wait," Remus said suddenly. "It's now December…you haven't spoken to your brother in four months? I thought you were going to talk to him?"

"I was," I said. "But each time those creeps got in my way."

"Well enough of that now," Remus said firmly and waved Mario and the girl over.

Mario hesitated for a moment before the girl dragged him over to our table.

"Hello," she said pleasantly. "I'm Molly Falcon. You must be Mario's sister, Roselyn right?"

I nodded, keeping my eyes on Molly.

"Mario talks about you non-stop!" Molly beamed and then turned to Mario. "Wait here a second. I'm going to get punch. Nice talking to you!"

Molly smiled at the others before heading off.

"You talk about me?" I asked quietly.

"Of course," he said just as quietly. "You're my sister. I love you."

I felt tears forming in my eyes and I jumped up and threw my arms around him. He hugged me tightly and I hugged him back the same way.

A low chorus of 'Aw's' went around from everyone at the table.

"Sit with us," Sirius said. "There's plenty of room."

I finally released Mario and took a seat next to Remus again.

"It's crowded here already," Mario said. "We'll sit right behind you though."

He found the table directly behind us and I felt a tap on my bare back.

I turned around.

"You look nice," Mario said smiling and winking at me and then Remus turned around and Mario gave him a wink before returning his attention to Molly.

Remus draped his arm over the back of the chair.

The Hall filled up with students and Professor Dumbledore made his usual speech. There would be food, and then dancing. After Professor Dumbledore spoke, the food appeared and everyone hungrily dove in.

About an hour later, the band began playing. They were called "Wand Chasers" and their music was pretty good. Remus and I rotated on spot. I rested my head against his shoulder as we rotated. I shut my eyes, completely enjoying the moment when a flash went off before my eyes. My eyes snapped open and I saw two large wolves bursting through the front doors. The flash vanished and I slumped against Remus.


	13. Special Delivery

Listen To Your Heart

Chapter Twelve-Special Delivery

"Roselyn?" Remus asked concerned. "What's wrong? What happened?"

I just continued to slump down until I was kneeling on the dance floor. Remus had sunk along with me.

"Roselyn," I heard Sirius' concerned cry.

The next thing I knew, the whole group of them had gotten up and crowded around Remus and I.

"Is she alright?" Mario demanded struggling to break through another crowd that had formed to get to me.

"Yeah," Remus said not taking his eyes off of me. "I think so."

"What happened?" Lily demanded anxiously.

"Give her some air," Professor Dumbledore said as he and Professor McGonagall appeared lightly shooing everyone away from where Remus and I were.

Remus helped me get to my feet. My whole body felt shaky and wobbly as he helped me over to a table.

After a few moments everyone went back to what they were doing. Remus, Mario, Lily, James, Sirius, Sam, Gillian and the two teachers stayed huddled around me.

"I-I had some sort of vision," I replied frowning. "I saw two wolves burst into the Hall."

"A vision?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Yes," I said nodding. "Like the Muggle premonitions? I've had them before."

"Have they come true?" Professor Dumbledore asked gravely.

I nodded.

"Yes,"

"Okay," Professor Dumbledore said. "I'm going to end this dance early. I want everyone back in their common rooms."

I was just about to stand up when the double doors leading into the Hall burst open.

Sure enough, two large wolves had jumped through them, causing one of them to fall off its hinges.

Screams rang out as the couples made a bee line toward the stairs.

James grabbed Lily's hand, Sam grabbed Gillian's and Remus grabbed mine. Sirius and Peter were looking terrified along with Mario.

The two wolves were black but one had a gray streak down its spine.

The rest of the students had managed to get out of the Hall alright. The teachers were standing with their wands aimed at the wolves.

We went to run toward the stairs when the two wolves charged toward us. One wolf was in front of us, while the second one was behind us, forcing us into a large group pinned and no where to go.

Remus kept his arms in front of me protectively as well as Mario. Sirius, James and Sam were protecting Gillian and Lily.

One the wolf that was behind us came close to me and I felt the cold nose sniff at the hem of my skirt. I cried out and pressed myself tighter against the group.

Gillian was terrified and kept clinging to Sam.

Just then, the wolf grabbed Gillian by the skirt and yanked her down.

She screamed as the wolf began dragging her away from the group. She kept her arms outstretched hoping someone would grab her.

"Gillian!" Sam yelled as he went to lunge for her but Sirius threw his arm out to stop him.

"NO!" Sam yelled again struggling against Sirius.

The wolf was now standing over Gillian, sniffing at her. The wolf retracted its upper lip, exposing the white canines and incisors just above Gillian's neck.

"SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!" Sam shouted.

"We can't use the Killing Curse! We could hit Gillian in the meantime!" Remus shouted looking upset and terrified at the same time.

I knew I had to do something and it meant using something I haven't used in years.

I raised my eyes to a large beam that ran across the ceiling. I concentrated on it.

After a minute, it began shaking and bits of dust fell from the edges. I kept my eyes on it and kept the concentration.

The edge finally broke away from the rest and it swung down like a bat toward the wolf. It sped toward the wolf and finally smacked into it, knocking it clear off of Gillian. From the force, the wolf went sailing through one of the windows and glass shattered, scattering the ground. Gillian propped herself up onto her elbows in amazement.

At that moment, Professor Dumbledore and the other teachers open fired on the first wolf.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Quadruple jets of green light shot out from the tips of their wands and hit the wolf right in the side.

The wolf fell over dead.

Sam quickly rushed to help Gillian get to her feet. The group broke apart and James put his arm around Lily comfortingly.

"You alright?" Remus asked me concerned.

I nodded and inhaled.

"That was a freak streak of luck," Sirius commented gazing up at the beam still dangling.

"I'll say," Gillian said shivering. "I thought I was a goner."

Professor Dumbledore looked at me and gave me a little wink before he and the rest of the teachers scattered.

I bit my bottom lip.

"That was more than a freak streak," I replied deciding to tell them my little secret.

"What do you mean?" James asked curiously.

All eyes were on me at this point.

"I did that," I continued taking a deep breath. "I caused the beam to fall."

"That's impossible," Remus said shaking his head. "How could you have done that?"

"I have Telekinesis," I replied. "You know? The Muggle gift some people have? I can move things with my mind."

"Wicked," Sirius grinned broadly. "You really belong with the rest of us weirdos!"

Remus was watching me.

I knew he probably hated me now and thought I was a freak.

Not waiting for a reply, I turned and walked quickly out of the Hall with tears in my eyes.

REMUS.

I stared after Roselyn. I turned to Mario.

"It's true," he said looking grave and serious. "She's had it her whole life on top of being a witch."

"She probably thinks we hate her," Lily said sadly staring in the direction Roselyn went. "Especially you Remus."

I swallowed.

"I don't hate her," I said quietly.

"Then I think you should go after her," Mario said nodding and giving me a wink.

I looked at the others. They nodded in agreement and Sirius gave me a wink too.

I took off after Roselyn.

I found Roselyn in the library, pouring over a Herbology book at a table near the window. I approached her.

"Hey," I said softly. "Mind if I join you?"

"Whatever," Roselyn said briskly keeping her honey brown eyes on the book. "Although why you would want to sit with a freak is beyond me."

I sat down across from her and leaned forward, keeping my eyes on her even though she wasn't making eye contact with me.

"You are not a freak," I said firmly. "Don't listen to Sirius. He was just joking."

"But he's right," Roselyn said miserably. "I am a freak. I'm a witch who has a Muggle 'gift'. What known witches ever had this before?"

I reached over and gently tilted her chin upwards, forcing her to look at me. There were tears in her eyes. The sunlight reflected off of her auburn hair.

"That doesn't mean that you are a freak," I replied staring deep into her eyes. "It means that you're special. That's all. But a good kind of special."

"Besides," I continued. "You saved Gillian's life."

She offered me a weak smile and lowered her eyes back to the book.

I decided to tell her about me. I knew she would understand.

"Thirdly, I'm more of a freak than you are," I said quietly shifting my weight in the seat.

"What?" Roselyn asked stunned. "You are not a freak. You're great."

I felt a smile forming on my face.

"If you call being a werewolf great, then I'm a King," I replied.

I studied her face for any reaction along the lines of fear but she had nothing.

"You're a werewolf?" she asked slowly. "So that's why you were always sick a day before the full moon and why you always missed classes those days."

I nodded.

She studied me.

"How'd it happen? I mean I know it's from a bite, but when did it happen?" she asked curiously closing the Herbology book and looking at me with interest.

"About 2 years ago," I replied. "My parents and I were walking home one night and we passed the park just a few blocks from Piccadilly Square and this huge dog jumped out from the bushes and bit me. Then, everything from then on you can guess what happened."

Roselyn nodded.

"Have you told anyone else besides me?"

"Sirius, James, Peter, Sam, Gillian, and Lily all know," I said.

"So I'm the last to know?" she asked tilting her head.

"No," I said shaking my head. "Your brother doesn't know nor does anyone else in the school. You lot are the only ones."

I leaned forward even more so that our faces were inches apart.

"You mustn't tell anyone…not even Mario," I said earnestly.

Roselyn nodded.

"I promise," she made a cross sign across her chest with her index finger.

I grinned.

"Come on," I said. "The others are probably worried."

She grinned back and we left the library.

A FEW MONTHS LATER.

Gillian went into labor. Everyone was nervously standing outside the hospital wing. Roselyn was nervously pacing as well as Sirius. Lily was twirling her hand around her finger; Sirius was just staring at the floor along with James and Peter. Sam was inside with Gillian.

A few minutes later, Sam emerged looking happy. We all stood up.

"It's a girl," Sam beamed.

We all cheered.

"What's Gillian going to name her?" Sirius asked grinning broadly.

"She named her Haylie," Sam replied.

We all began talking at once excitedly.

"You can go in," Sam said.

We all eagerly entered the hospital wing. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were grinning too as they stood.

"She's doing exceptionally well," Madam Elkin relayed to the teachers. "She just needs some bed rest for a few days, but after that she can go back to her normal routine."

"Excellent," Professor Dumbledore said brightly. "Until then this lot is excused from classes."

We just continued to grin.

Gillian looked up at us when we entered. She was holding a baby girl in her arms and grinned when she saw us approaching.

"Hi guys," she beamed. "Meet Haylie Lynn Ross."

"What a pretty name!" Lily gushed as we all crowded around her.

Sirius put his face close to the baby and she reached up with her tiny hand to grab a strand of Sirius' black hair.

"Not the hair," he joked gently pulling back.

The minute she got sight of Peter, she began crying.

"You're scaring the kid!" Sirius said irritably pushing Peter away.

"Sirius stop," Gillian scolded. "Leave him. Haylie probably senses he's nervous. Babies do pick up on that sort of thing. Peter, you can stay."

She glared at Sirius.

Peter nodded but kept his distance.

"She's adorable," I said softly.

Gillian beamed.

"Would you like to hold her?" she offered.

"What am I chop liver?" Lily asked pretending to be hurt.

"You all can have a turn, relax," Gillian said laughing.

I reached out and gently took the baby. Remus was standing close behind me, peering over my shoulder at the baby.

I was aware of just how close he was. Suddenly, another flash went off before my eyes.

_I saw James and Lily standing over a baby bassinette. I saw James ushering Lily and a baby in her arms out of a room. _

"_Save Harry!" James' voice cried._

_Just then, jets of green flew past and I heard a woman screaming._

The flash vanished.

"Whoa," I heard Sirius said worriedly.

I felt the baby being taken from my arms. After a few minutes I blinked and my vision cleared.

"Another premonition?" Remus asked concerned.

I nodded, grabbing onto his arm for support and leaning against him.

"What happened?" Sam asked looking concerned also. They all had concerned and anxious expressions on their faces.

"It was with James and Lily," I said swallowing. "I saw them standing over a bassinette and James ushered Lily out who was holding a baby. Then I heard James yell 'Save Harry' and then jets of green lot flew and I heard a scream."

No one spoke or moved.

"Did you recognize the scream?" Sirius asked curiously.

I shut my eyes, trying to remember.

"It sounded a lot like Lily," I said honestly.

Everyone looked at James and Lily.

"The only spell that causes jets of green light is the Killing Curse," Sam said slowly. "But who on earth would want to kill these two knuckleheads?"

"I don't know," I said trying to calm down. "But you guys have to be careful alright? Promise me!"

James and Lily nodded.

"Take it easy, Rose," Lily said. "Nothing's gonna happen to us okay?"

She came over and threw her arms around me tightly, even though I was still holding onto Remus' arm.

Mario had gone to the Headmaster's office for a moment because he said he had some news about my parents. Lily released me after a bit and then James hugged me next.

Feeling a bit better but now terrified about the news of my parents, I turned to Remus.

Mario entered the hospital wing shortly and from the look on his face, I knew it wasn't good.

"What happened?" Gillian demanded anxiously.

"They're gone," Mario said in a stunned voice. "The Healer's couldn't help them. They were badly damaged."

I turned to Remus and pressed my face into the front of his robe. I began sobbing uncontrollably.

I slowly felt Remus' arms encircling me, drawing me against him. I just shut my eyes against the warm, gentle blackness of his robe and cried.


	14. Roselyn's Escape

Listen To Your Heart

Chapter Thirteen-Roselyn's Escape

I cried and cried and it felt like I couldn't cry anymore.

I heard everyone offering their condolences and if I needed to talk, they would be there for me.

After Remus released me, I went to Mario and hugged him tightly as well.

"I'm so sorry, Lyn," Mario whispered pressing his face into my hair.

"Well well," a voice crooned from the hospital wing entrance.

I slowly peeled my face away from Mario's robe and we all glared toward the doorway.

It was a boy with light brown hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in Slytherin robes as well.

"Eric," I heard the venom in Sirius' voice. "FLAKE OFF BRO!"

"If this isn't a Kodak moment," the boy continued in a mock voice filled with emotion. "A Slytherin hugging a Gryffindork."

"I ought to kill you, you bastard," Sirius snarled as he went to lunge toward the boy, but James held him back.

"You banged Gillian's head against the wall," Remus said in cold and angry tone. "You deserved to be suspended."

"I want to kill him," Sirius continued.

The boy's eyes moved onto me.

"And who is this pretty little Gryffindork?" the boy asked looking me up and down.

"Leave her alone," Mario snarled his eyes flashing. "She's my sister."

"You are related to this?" the boy named Eric asked Mario as he scanned me again. "I feel sorry for you."

Mario went to lunge toward the boy next but Sirius blocked him.

"Flake off," James rasped. "Or the whole lot of us will curse you into oblivion."

Eric sneered at us before leaving.

"Ugh," Lily said shivering. "He's such a slimy git!"

Sirius was still steamed.

"He's the cause for what happened to Gillian," he explained to me. "He's the one who banged her head against the wall. He told Filch where she was after a so called 'meeting'. He basically ratted her out."

"What a scum bag," I said shaking my head.

"Yeah," Remus agreed nodding.

A FEW WEEKS LATER.

Remus, James, Sirius, Sam and Peter had gone off to the Shrieking Shack. Remus explained to Lily and Gillian that he told me about him. The only one that didn't know was Mario and I wasn't about to tell him unless they told me it was alright.

It was around nine o'clock at night. I had decided to go for a walk on the grounds to just enjoy the warm evening air.

I strolled along the sides of the castle, just inhaling the pine scent of the trees that lined the edges of the lake.

A gentle gust of wind blew my hair back from my face. I smiled to myself and turned my face up toward the sky.

Just as I passed the greenhouses, someone grabbed me and clamped a hand over my mouth, dragging me to the side of the greenhouse.

I was banged up against the wall and I got a clear view of who it was. It was the boy named Eric that we had seen in the hospital wing. He kept his hand over my mouth.

"Scream and you'll be sorry," he sneered.

I just felt my body trembling violently.

"Yes," he said. "You are a verrrry pretty witch indeed."

He purred.

I felt tears forming in my eyes.

He began running his hand up my thigh and under my skirt. I tried to scream, but it was muffled by his hand.

I began sobbing now. He tried to un-do my tie and skirt, but I kneed him in the groin and went to run back toward the castle, but he caught up with me and grabbed me by my ankles, forcing me to land face down on the grass. He flipped me over and straddled me.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed thrashing.

"I told you if you screamed you'd be sorry," Eric snarled as he grabbed me by the collar of my uniform and banged my head hard down against the ground. I didn't know there was a small rock under my head and I soon drifted in and out of consciousness.

"HEY!" a voice shouted angrily.

I turned my head and through foggy vision, saw a guy with greasy shoulder length black hair and dark eyes running toward us.

Eric took off running.

The guy kneeled down beside me.

"Are you alright?" he demanded concerned.

At that moment, a huge gray wolf appeared and came over to me, standing protectively. It retracted its upper lip, exposing white canines and incisors at the guy. The ears were flattened out sideways.

I saw a black dog come barreling toward me as well as a black and white Border Collie. I blinked again and was able to see more clearly.

The guy kneeling beside me had a look of fear on his face but he was terrified to move an inch.

The wolf placed a paw on my shoulder and continued to snarl angrily at the guy.

I slowly sat up and rubbed the back of my head. There was a small bleeding gash.

"I'm okay," I said to the guy wincing.

"Are you s-sure?" he stammered not taking his eyes off the wolf and the two dogs who were also growling menacingly at him.

"Yeah," I said nodding and realized that the guy was dressed in Slytherin robes as well.

"I'm going to go get Professor Dumbledore," the guy said. "Stay here."

He got up and tore back into the castle.

I moved my eyes onto the wolf who was now sitting on his haunches beside me with his tail wrapped around his hind leg. The two dogs had vanished and Sirius and Sam were now standing there.

"I can't believe Snivellus did this," Sirius growled angrily. "I'm going to make him pay."

"Who's Snivellus? And what did he do?" I asked confused.

"Severus Snape," Sam replied. "The guy who was just kneeling beside you. He assaulted you."

"No," I said shaking my head. "It wasn't him…it was the guy named Eric."

Sirius began letting out a long string of curse words.

"So Snivellus helped you?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Yes he did," I said nodding. "Eric took off back to the castle."

"That's it," Sirius said. "I'm paying him a little visit."

He changed back into a dog and took off toward the castle again.

"Oh boy," Sam moaned. "Knowing him he's going to do something rash. I'd best go check on him. Remus will stay with you until Severus gets back with Professor Dumbledore. Don't worry you're in good hands."

Sam winked and then changed back into the Border collie. He too, took off after Sirius.

I turned to the wolf who was now panting slightly.

I reached out my hand to touch the wolf on the forehead when to my surprise, the wolf began growling quietly. I quickly retracted my hand in surprise and fear.

I heard someone running across the grounds. I turned and looked. Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore and the guy named Severus came running toward me. I turned to look back at the wolf but he was gone.

"Miss Rourke," Professor McGonagall demanded anxiously. "Are you alright?"

"I think so," I said as Severus and Professor Dumbledore helped me to my feet. I knew I looked an absolute mess. My tie was loose; the first three buttons of my white shirt were undone and was un-tucked from the skirt waistband. I had dirt smudged on my cheek and my auburn hair had bits of grass and leaves sticking out of it.

"What happened?" Professor Dumbledore asked gently.

"I was taking a walk when this boy named Eric grabbed me and banged me up against the wall behind the greenhouse. He tried to…you know," I said feeling the heat rising in my cheeks even though it was dark out and I had hoped Severus couldn't see me nor the teachers. "I tried to get away but he grabbed me and banged my head on the ground. If Severus here hadn't come to my rescue, I don't know what he would've done."

In the moonlight I could see Severus' face changing to a crimson color.

"Well," Professor McGonagall said. "I want you checked out by Madam Elkin. Let's go."

We began heading back into the castle.

"She's fine," Madam Elkin said as she finished checking me over. "Nothing damaged."

Gillian and Lily were with me. Severus was standing at the foot of my cot.

"Thank you, Severus," Gillian said softly. "You saved Roselyn."

Again, Severus turned crimson.

James, Remus, Mario, Peter, Sirius and Sam burst into the hospital wing.

"Roselyn!" Sirius cried running forward, pushing Severus out of the way. He threw his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

I got hugs from all of them.

"Mr. Malone will be expelled," Professor Dumbledore said firmly. "This is the second assault he's done on a fellow student."

He looked really angry but gave me a wink before he and McGonagall left the hospital wing.

"I'm fine guys," I said.

I noticed Severus was quiet in the back of the group and he was staring at the floor.

"It was thanks to Severus here that I'm okay," I said.

James whipped around.

"_Snivellus_? YOU saved Roselyn?" he sneered.

"Yes," Severus sneered back.

"What were you doing out so late?" James interrogated.

"I was taking a walk," Severus replied stiffly. "I couldn't sleep and I needed some fresh air. That's when I found her."

"Strange coincidence," James scoffed.

"James," I scolded. "Leave him alone alright? He helped me. That's enough."

James fell silent.

I carefully got to my feet. Remus and Lily both held onto me briefly.

"I'm fine," I reassured them.

I stepped over to Severus.

"Thank you again," I beamed at him.

He muttered something and blushed.

I threw my arms around him and hugged him. He totally seemed shocked and very shy. I released him. He was about as red as a tomato.

"Alright," Mario said yawning. "I'm pooped."

He shook Severus' hand.

"Thanks mate," he said earnestly.

Everyone seemed to be grateful toward Severus except James. He glared at Severus as the group left. I followed behind them with Severus and Gillian.

"Listen," I said brightly turning to Severus. "You can hang out with us if you'd like."

"Yeah," Gillian said eagerly nodding.

Severus looked a head of us at the group…particularly at James.

"I doubt Potter would allow that," he said coldly.

"You saved Roselyn's life," Gillian said firmly. "James can be a bit of a prat. You can hang out with us. We owe you."

"You don't owe me anything," Severus said raising an eyebrow at her.

"What I mean is we're grateful," I picked up. "James is too he just takes a bit to warm up."

Severus looked at me. "Do you know what he's done to me?"

He scowled.

I shook my head.

Severus began telling me all the cruel pranks Sirius and James had pulled on him.

"If you call that warming up," Severus said icily. "Then James loves me."

I felt a faint glistening of tears in my eyes. What James and Sirius had done was pretty mean and cruel and I didn't understand why Remus allowed them to do it. After all, he was the Gryffindor Prefect. Gillian's expression read the same thing.

"I'm glad you're alright," Severus continued his tone softening. "But I don't think James would like it if we hung out."

He put a hand briefly on my arm before heading off toward the Slytherin common room.

I felt total anger boiling inside me as we all headed back to the Gryffindor common room. I told Mario to keep an eye on Severus before he headed off as well.

Once we entered the Gryffindor common room, I was about near exploding point.

"You okay Rose?" Lily asked nervously. "You feel alright?"

"I feel fine, Lily," I said through gritted teeth. "Just peachy."

"What's wrong?" Remus asked immediately looking concerned.

I finally couldn't take it anymore. I exploded.

"JAMES YOU ARE THE MOST MEANEST, INHUMAN PERSON I KNOW!" I snarled angrily.

James looked startled at my outburst.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

The fact that he was clueless only added to my anger.

"YOU TREATED SEVERUS LIKE SHIT!" I roared. "SOME OF THOSE THINGS YOU AND SIRIUS DID WERE INCREDIBLY MEAN!"

Realization dawned on James' face.

"Roselyn," James said. "Snivellus is vapor…a waste of breathing space."

Even Lily gasped at this statement.

"JAMES," she scolded completely shocked.

Gillian got up and stood next to me. Then Lily. It was us three girls facing James, Sam, Remus and Peter.

"He might be different but that's no reason to treat him that way," Gillian said folding her arms over her chest.

"He's tried to hex us as well," Sam argued.

"SELF DEFENSE!" I snarled. "I WOULD TOO!"

And I rounded on Remus.

"AND WHY DID YOU ALLOW THOSE TWO TO DO IT? YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE THE PREFECT!"

Remus was silent.

"I'm really disappointed in you guys," Gillian said sadly looking at Sam and the others. "I can't talk anymore."

With that, she brushed past Remus and headed off to the girls' dorm. Lily followed close behind.

"I can't sleep here with you," I said finally. "I can't sleep in the same tower."

I brushed past James and entered the girls' dorm. I grabbed my pillow and quilt and left the Gryffindor common room.

I pretty much knew the way to the Slytherin common room but when I got there I realized I didn't know the password. So, I curled up outside of it and soon dozed off.

The next morning, I felt someone shaking me awake.

I opened my eyes and stared into the faces of about 4 Slytherin girls.

"You alright?" one girl asked curiously. "Did you forget the password and stay out here all night?"

"Sort of," I muttered getting to my feet.

"Gryffindor," a second girl sneered. "Why on earth are you outside our common room?"

"My brother is in here," I explained. "Mario Rourke?"

"Oh yes," the first girl said nodding. "He's real cute. He should be out any minute."

They headed off down the corridor.

A few moments later, the Slytherin common room opened. It was down in the dungeon so I was a bit cold from sleeping outside for so long.

I was surprised and delighted to see it was Severus.

"Roselyn? What on earth are you doing here?" he asked looking shocked.

"Mario," I explained. "Is he coming?"

Severus shook his head.

"Mario headed down to the Hall early this morning," he explained. "Come on I'll take you."

We began heading down the corridor.


	15. The Premonition

Listen To Your Heart

Chapter Fourteen-The Premonition

I coughed as we walked down the corridor.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked eyeing me.

"I think I've caught a cold or something," I said. "I slept outside your common room all night."

"Why?"

I told him how I had a fight with James and the others.

He was silent.

"You probably need a Pepper Up Potion," he said slowly. "I'll take you to Madam Elkin then we'll head down to the Hall."

Once I had taken the potion, I began feeling much better.

We entered the Hall and I went with Severus over to the Slytherin table. Whispers began following me as I approached the table. I spied Mario already eating pancakes. He looked up and had a shocked expression on his face.

"What…?" he began confused but a tough looking Slytherin 7th year boy stood up, blocking Severus and I from sitting.

"Why is that Gryffindork sitting with us?" he sneered. "Is she spying on us?"

"Back off," Mario snapped. "She's my sister."

The boy went to reply but Severus cut in.

"Leave her alone, Matthews," he said stonily. "Go join the rest of your primate clan."

I saw Mario snicker behind the boy's back as the boy had a shocked expression. He turned and headed back toward the head of the table where he sat down and avoided looking in our direction.

I took a seat next to Mario and began helping myself to some pancakes and sausage. Severus sat across from us.

"Why on earth are you sitting here?" Mario hissed leaning close. "Why aren't you with the others?"

I glared at him.

"So now my own brother doesn't want to be around me?" I demanded angrily.

"No!" Mario protested. "I'm just curious. What happened?"

I began buttering a crumpet.

"I told them off because of the way James treated Severus," I muttered taking a bite. "I didn't like the way they treated him so I said something."

Mario sighed.

"What exactly did James do?"

"Ask Severus yourself," I said shrugging.

Mario looked at Severus and he began telling him all of the things that James and Sirius did to him.

When Severus was finished, Mario had a shocked expression.

"Wow," he said. "I can see why Roselyn said something. Those were pretty mean things."

GILLIAN.

Roselyn was sitting with Mario and Severus at the Slytherin table. This went on for weeks at a time. I began really missing Roselyn.

Finally, on the Monday that would be week 3, I blew up at everyone.

"Guys I can't take this anymore," I said angrily. "James, just apologize to Severus! I miss Roselyn!"

Madam Pomfrey was watching Haylie Lynn during the day while I went to my classes.

"I miss her too," Remus said quietly.

He had become sullen and quiet during this whole thing. I knew he really liked Roselyn and would be eager to start talking to her again.

I also knew he felt bad for not stopping James and Sirius from tormenting Severus.

"Dammit James just do it," Lily snapped.

"Why?" James demanded angrily. "Because Snivellus is such a git? I've got to apologize for that?"

"For what you did to him you airhead," Remus rounded on him. "And I was stupid to allow you guys to get away with those horrible pranks. Because of that Roselyn isn't speaking to me or any of us."

"You just want to get down Roselyn's pants," James snapped at Remus.

"Remus isn't the only one," Sirius replied darkly. "Check out Snivellus."

Remus was about to retort angrily but we all looked toward the Slytherin table. Indeed, Severus was acting really shy and bashful around Roselyn. It certainly looked like he liked Roselyn as well.

"Take back what you said," Remus snapped at James, his blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"Why?" James said tilting his head. "It's the truth isn't it? I wouldn't mind getting a piece of action from her either…she's hot."

Remus abruptly stood up, causing the silverware to rattle. Silence fell across the Hall at this point. Roselyn, Mario and Severus watched curiously. He put both of his palms face down on the table and leaned over me to get to James.

"What is your problem, Potter?" Remus demanded his voice low and dangerous. "Your whole problem is you think you're better than everyone else here. You _do _have a big head. You think just because someone is in a different house gives you the right to torment them. You're sadly mistaken."

With that, he turned and abruptly left the Hall, leaving his breakfast untouched.

The talking picked up again.

I glared James.

"I agree," I said.

Sam remained quiet throughout this whole thing. I too, got up and left the Hall after Remus.

ROSELYN.

I watched as Gillian left after Remus. Shortly, Lily, and Sam followed leaving Sirius, Peter and James behind.

"What was that about?" Severus asked.

"Dunno," I replied truthfully.

The bell rang, giving us about a 30 minute break before the beginning of classes. Severus, Mario and I headed outside.

We found Remus, Lily and Gillian sitting under the oak tree.

"Hi," Gillian said warmly. "How are you?"

"Enough small chat," I said shortly.

She looked startled.

"I missed you guys like crazy!" I broke into a grin.

She grinned too. We all hugged one another.

"You can join us Severus," Remus said warmly and kindly.

Mario and I sat down on the grass. I was sitting next to Remus. Severus remained standing.

Just then, James, Peter and Sirius came out and strolled across the lawn.

"Snivellus," James cooed. "Out of your coffin in daylight?"

Severus just sneered at James.

"James," Lily said in a warning tone. "Don't you ever learn?"

"No," Remus snapped. "His head is too thick for any information to penetrate."

Gillian smothered a snort.

I stood up and glared at James, folding my arms over my chest.

Sirius was scowling.

"Yes," Severus said sneering. "Unlike you I can function during the day in daylight. I'm guessing you're more of a night person? With those looks I can imagine."

James pulled out his wand and aimed it at Severus.

"JAMES," Remus shouted.

Severus took out his wand as well and both he and James had their wands pointed at each other.

"I give up," Lily exhaled loudly and irritably. "Obviously tormenting Severus is more important to him than FRIENDSHIP."

She emphasized the word 'friendship'.

James ignored her.

"_Levicorpus_," James whispered.

Severus flipped upside down, his robes dangling above his head.

"JAMES!" Sam shouted this time.

Severus aimed his wand at James even though he was upside down.

"_Stupefy_," Severus whispered.

A jet of blue shot out from the tip of Severus' wand and James dodged it easily.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Gillian yelled.

But both of them were ignoring our protests.

"_Petrifiucs Totalus_," James whispered.

I stepped in front of Severus and felt the spell hit me directly in the chest. I felt myself freeze.

GILLIAN.

The spell hit Roselyn right in the chest. She fell to the side frozen. James' face drained of all color.

"Nice going ace," Lily scoffed. "You stunned Roselyn all by yourself."

"Put Severus right," Mario snapped.

James flicked his wand and Severus flipped right side up and landed on his feet on the grass.

"I didn't mean…" James began going even paler and he swallowed.

Remus let out a sigh and stood over Roselyn.

"Let's bring her to Madam Elkin," he said quietly.

We carefully brought Roselyn to the hospital wing. Luckily, Madam Elkin had a counter effect for that spell and Rose was unfrozen shortly. Although, she was ice cold and shivering violently. Remus wrapped a blanket around Roselyn's shoulders to help keep her warm.

"She'll be alright shortly," Madam Elkin said reassuringly. "Her body temperature just needs to come up to normal."

She left the hospital wing, leaving us alone.

"Why'd you step in front of the spell?" James asked.

"Because I'm sick and tired of you picking on Severus," Roselyn snapped. "Just because he's different doesn't mean you go tormenting him! You forget he helped me when Eric tried to assault me. I miss talking to you guys but I can't be around you if you're going to continue harassing an innocent student!"

"Innocent?" James asked startled. "He's hexed us as well!"

"Self defense," Severus replied shortly. "I only did it to protect myself."

"Isn't friendship important to you?" Roselyn asked James.

"Yes," James replied quietly.

"There you have it," Roselyn said firmly shivering. "I'm different too. Does that mean you're going to torment me?"

James couldn't answer that.

"Or Remus?" Roselyn continued.

Again, James couldn't answer. Sirius apologized to Severus.

"Alright guys," Sam said. "We're all okay now?"

Everyone said 'Yes' and waited for James to reply.

"Yeah," James said.

"Good," Roselyn said nodding.

ROSELYN.

Finally, everyone was back to normal. I felt my body warming up.

Once it was back to normal and Madam Elkin checked me over, declaring that I was fine, we left the hospital wing. Gillian pulled me aside.

"I think you've got a huge problem." she grinned.

"Problem?" I asked curiously.

"Severus and Remus like you," she winked.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"I can see it," Gillian said grinning broadly. "Who are you going to choose?"

I was totally blown away and I didn't know what to do.

"I don't know," I admitted feeling the heat rising in my cheeks. "I've never had two guys like me before."

Gillian grinned and put her arm around my shoulders.

Just then, a bright flash went off before my eyes. I cried out and dropped to my knees, clamping my hands over my ears.

_I saw us on the Hogwarts Express heading home. There was Severus, Mario, Lily, James, Remus, Peter, Sam, Sirius and I in one compartment. Suddenly, I heard the pistons screeching and the whole car suddenly seemed to slide sideways, off the track. I heard screaming and the crunching of metal. I saw everyone tumbling as the car flipped over. I saw myself land on top of Remus and I saw my brother Mario being thrown out of the window. Blackness and silence fell as the screams died away._

"Roselyn?" a voice said from somewhere in front of me.

I opened my eyes and stared into Remus' face. All around, everyone was crouched down with concerned expressions on their faces, including Severus.

"Is she alright?" Severus demanded.

"Yes," Remus said not taking his eyes off of me. "Another one?"

I nodded.

"Another what?" Severus asked. "What's going on?"

"Roselyn gets premonitions," Mario explained to Severus. "Plus she's Telekinetic."

"Like the Muggles have?" Severus asked.

Mario nodded.

"What did you see?" Sirius asked worriedly.

I began telling them about the premonition.

When I was done, Mario reassured me that that wasn't going to happen.

"But the last ones have!" I argued as tears formed. "This is probably going to come true as well!"

I began sobbing as Mario put his arms around me and drew me close. I hugged my brother back tightly and pressed my face into his shoulder.

After a while, I released him.

"We won't let anything happen to Mario," Remus said earnestly. "Alright?"

Feeling slightly better, we continued to make our way to class.

Severus hung back with me.

"You had a premonition of the two wolves coming into the Great Hall?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," I said.

We continued to walk side-by-side; occasionally our shoulders would bump and touch.

"I'll understand if you don't want to hang out with me," I said even quieter.

"Who says I don't want to hang out?" Severus asked startled.

I looked at him.

He was turning a new shade of crimson.

I smiled and we continued to walk.

I felt Remus' eyes on me the whole time.

We went to classes and I had to admit I began feeling much better and a bit more relaxed about the premonition. Remus read me a paragraph in one of the books from the library that 85 percent of the time the visions come true and the other 15 percent don't.

Classes went fast. We had our O.W.L's to take this year and thankfully, each of us passed.

Professor Dumbledore allowed Mario to stay, figuring it would be best to keep me company for the end of the year. I had no idea that the 15 percent chance of that vision not happening would be absolutely wrong.


	16. PartIIEndofYearOnTheWayHome

Listen To Your Heart

Part Two-End of Year

Chapter Fifteen-On The Way Home

We all packed our belongings at the end of the term. We were all looking forward to next year, however, Gillian wasn't.

"I sort of had a dream as well," Gillian admitted. "I dreamed that Remus went missing and when we found him, he died and You-Know-Who stormed the castle, killing students."

I looked at her.

"Wow," I said wide-eyed. "That's horrible."

Gillian nodded.

"Suppose that was like your visions? Suppose I was seeing what would happen next year?" she asked fearfully.

I frowned.

"Have you had them before?"

Gillian shook her head.

"Then I doubt that it was anything," I said brightly. "It was probably just a very bad dream after Eric did that to you."

Gillian looked absolutely relieved now.

"You're probably right," she said nodding then a look of fear came across her face. "I've got to go home with Haylie Lynn. My parents don't know about her."

"I'm sure they'll be understanding," I said softly. "Try not to worry okay?"

Gillian nodded, but still looked terrified.

We spent the remainder of the day together. Severus was with us as well.

Finally, night time came and we all headed off to bed.

The next morning, we all headed from the castle to the train station. The Hogwarts Express, a scarlet colored steam engine had already pulled into the station. A thick cloud of gray/white smoke billowed from the smokestack and hovered toward the ground. Students were already loading their belongings onto the train, giving one another hugs and wishes to see them next year.

We put all of our stuff onto the train and the whole lot of us found an empty compartment.

On one side was Severus, me, Gillian and Lily. Across from us were James, Sam, Remus, Sirius and Peter. I was nervously sitting, twisting a strand of hair around my finger.

"Relax," Sirius said softly. "We're going to be fine. You'll see."

I just gave him a halfhearted smile before looking out the window again. I was sitting by the window with Severus on my left, Gillian on his left with Haylie Lynn and Lily on hers.

After a few moments, the whistle blew and we began pulling out of the station.

Sirius was making faces at Haylie Lynn and she was giggling. Peter and James played a game of Wizards Chess; Mario and Remus began talking about the upcoming year and what we would have to face as far as tests. Gillian and Sirius talked while Sirius played Peek-A-Boo with Haylie Lynn. Lily closed her eyes, taking nap. Severus turned to me.

"I can feel you shaking," he said scrutinizing me. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm not going to be fine until we pull into Kings Cross Station," I replied.

Severus put a hand on mine.

"Nothings' going to happen," he said softly.

I looked at him and smiled. I could feel Remus' eyes burning into me.

About an hour into the trip, the snack witch came around offering treats. James and Sirius bought Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and shared them with us.

"Eww," Gillian said frowning. "Vomit flavored."

"Yum," Sirius joked. "Aw man…I got the booger flavor."

"That should be right up your alley," Remus teased. "You eat them often enough."

That set of a chorus of laughter followed by a loud round of 'Eww's'.

Just then, it got dark outside. We could hardly make out the landscaping.

Thunder boomed and lightning streaked across the sky, briefly illuminating the moors and landscape.

"Wow," Lily said leaning over Severus. "It looks pretty nasty out there."

"Yeah," James admitted.

Everyone picked up their conversations. Rain water streaked diagonally across the window and it drummed against the train.

Suddenly, the pistons screeched and it was coming to a sharp stop forcing us to fall forward off of our seats. I heard startled screams and the crunching of metal. The car we were in began violently sliding sideways. Haylie Lynn was screaming. Gillian was holding onto her tightly as the car then suddenly flipped over. Mario was thrown into the air briefly before he came crashing down on the window and broke through it. The car rolled over and Mario had been tossed out of it.

I was rolling inside the car as well as Remus, Severus and the others. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the car stopped rolling and everything was silent. Blackness swallowed me up.

SEVERUS.

I moaned and slowly and shakily got to my hands and feet.

"Guys?" I asked my voice sounding harsh and rough. "Is everyone alright?"

"I'm fine," I heard James' voice.

"Fine," came Lily's.

"Okay," Remus called next.

"Been better," Sirius joked but he sounded scared. "But otherwise alright."

"I'm alright too," Sam replied next.

The lights had gone out inside the car. I pulled out my wand.

"_Lumos_," I whispered.

A bright, clear light appeared at the tip of my wand illuminating the inside of the car.

The seats were above us and I realized we were now resting on the roof that was now the floor.

Lily and James both had a few scrapes but were otherwise fine but shaken; Sirius had a cut lip that was bleeding and a black and blue on his jaw; Gillian and Haylie Lynn were shaken but untouched; Remus was lying on his back with Roselyn on top of him; Sam had a cut across his cheek and Peter was cut but again alright. Mario wasn't anywhere in the car.

"Roselyn? You alright?" Remus demanded.

She didn't answer. Remus quickly but gently slid out from underneath her and gently turned her over. She had a bleeding gash on her temple.

"Rose," I said urgently.

Remus began gently shaking her. After a few moments she came around.

"What happened?" she asked propping herself up onto her elbows.

"Dunno," James said cringing. "I think my arm is broken."

Sure enough, his left arm was being held close to his body, and I could see a bit of the bone protruding from his arm just above the elbow.

"Where's Mario?" Roselyn demanded automatically scanned the compartment.

"Not sure," Remus said. "I think we should leave the car and see if everyone else is alright."

Remus crawled out of the broken window. We followed him out of the car.

Once outside the over turned car, we got a full glimpse of what happened. Our car was resting on the roof with the wheels pointing to the sky. The rain belted down on us drenching us. My hair clung to my cheeks and forehead.

The rest of the Hogwarts Express was derailed. Some of the cars lay in a zigzag pattern. The engine was resting sideways across the track.

A majority of the students were standing outside, hugging themselves as the ice cold rain poured down. Our car had become uncoupled and was pushed off the track completely. Our robes and uniforms were covered in mud.

I saw someone lying face down in a mud puddle.

"Mario!" Roselyn cried rushing forward.

We all hurried forward and I dropped to my knees beside him.

"Are you alright?" Roselyn demanded anxiously turning him over onto his back.

His eyes were closed and his face was badly cut and bleeding.

"Mario," James said holding his broken arm tenderly. "Are you alright mate?"

Again Mario didn't reply.

Roselyn began getting panicky.

I crouched down beside him and placed two fingers on his neck, searching for a pulse.

There wasn't one.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. "He's gone."

Roselyn burst into hysterical tears. Remus dropped down beside her and put his arms around her comfortingly.

"Are you guys all right?" several 7th years came running forward.

"Pretty much," Gillian said sobbing as she hugged Haylie Lynn. "We lost one."

Roselyn was completely devastated as Remus slowly helped her to her feet. He practically had to drag her toward the rest of the group of students.

I felt awful for her.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Not sure," one of the seventh years said. She was in Ravenclaw. "Everything was pretty much a blur."

"It felt like we'd hit something," the second seventh year Hufflepuff replied. "Something solid across the tracks."

"Did the conductor make it?" Sirius asked wiping rain water out of his eyes.

"No," the Ravenclaw said shaking her head. "We're sending an owl back to Hogwarts explaining what happened."

She held out her arm and a pretty eagle owl landed there. She had tied a piece of parchment on the owl's leg and shortly, the owl took flight.

"We really should get this baby out of the rain," James replied.

"Yeah," the Hufflepuff said nodding. "The last car is fine. Everyone's okay. We can wait there."

Roselyn was still absolutely hysterical as we headed to the last car that had remained on the tracks. The rest were derailed or lying on their sides. I really had hoped everyone was alright in them, but it didn't look like it.

We climbed into the last car. There were several 3rd year Slytherins, as well as 4th year Gryffindors, 6th year Hufflepuffs and 2nd year Ravenclaws already there.

We quickly dried ourselves off with our wands and sat down. Gillian managed to calm down Haylie Lynn. Sam stayed with Gillian and the baby and Gillian snuggled up against Sam. Lily and James were comforting each other. Sirius was just staring out the cracked window and so was Peter. I had a cut above my left eye and it was bleeding but I didn't care. Remus was trying to keep Roselyn from lunging out of the car to go back to Mario. She managed to break free of his grip.

"Don't let her out!" Remus said.

I grabbed her and pulled her back against me.

"Lemme go!" Roselyn protested struggling to break free of my grasp.

"Rose, you can't help him!" I said.

She continued to struggle but finally relaxed against me. She turned around and threw her arms around my neck and rested her chin on top of my shoulder. I slowly and shyly wrapped my arms around her drawing her close.

She sobbed hysterically.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered in her ear.

ROSELYN.

It felt good to be held by Severus. He somehow had this calming effect on me. I just shut my eyes against the gentle blackness of his robe.

I lost my brother…the only one who ever really cared about me.

"I lost my brother," I whispered voicing what I was thinking. "The only one who ever really cared about me."

Severus pulled back from the embrace.

"That's not true," he said softly and quietly. "We all care about you."

"He's right," Remus said nodding as tears formed in his blue eyes too. "I'm so sorry about Mario."

I sat down beside Severus and rested my head against his shoulder. Remus came and sat beside me on my left.

There was an eerie silence before a deafening roar and explosion erupted.

We all screamed and dove to the ground.

"What was that?" Sirius demanded.

"One of the cars exploded," Remus said looking out the cracked window. "It was a car filled with a group of first years behind the engine."

He swallowed looking pale.

Lily began sobbing now as well as Gillian. Sam kept his arms around Gillian and Haylie Lynn. I could see the orange flames reflecting off the glass.

A few moments later, several of the teachers including Professor Dumbledore had arrived via the coaches drawn by Threstrals. I couldn't see them before but now I could see them plain as day.

Dumbledore brought us back to Hogwarts and sent owls to the parents. They were going to have to come and get the students via Apparation, Floo Powder or any other means of transportation.

Severus sat with us at the Gryffindor table. Most of the students were badly shaken and it looked like Slytherin suffered the most loss. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were next followed by Hufflepuff.

Shortly, the parents began arriving. Severus' parents arrived and immediately hugged him.

Sam's came next, followed by Remus, James, Lily, Peter and mine. Gillian's came and she began explaining to them about Haylie Lynn. Mr. Ross was angry but Mrs. Ross opened her arms to her daughter and hugged her. I was glad to see that they loved their daughter and Gillian had the measure of them all wrong. I waited for my parents to come.

After about a half hour, no one arrived.

"Where are your parents dear?" Mr. Snape asked curiously.

"Probably upset that I wasn't killed," I said bitterly as tears formed.

"I don't believe that," Mrs. Lupin said sadly. "You have no where to stay for the summer?"

I shook my head and felt the tears forming.

"I told you," I said bitterly to Lily, James, Remus and the rest. "They were more worried about Mario than me."

I broke down again and buried my face into my hands as I sobbed.

"You are certainly welcomed to stay with one of us," Mrs. Snape said kindly. She was pretty with shoulder length dark blond hair and brown eyes. Mr. Snape looked exactly like Severus, except his hair was shorter and cropped closely to his head.

"Exactly," Mr. Lupin said nodding. He too, looked like an older version of Remus.

"Why don't you stay with us?" Remus asked stepping forward. "We live close to Kings Cross Station. We can owl everyone and we can certainly get together at some point…the whole lot."

I slowly pulled my hands away from my face.

"Really?" I asked my voice cracking.

Remus nodded.

"We'd love to have you," Mrs. Lupin beamed.

"Okay," I finally said nodding.

"Alright you guys," Sirius said. "I'll see you all next year!"

That caused a whole mess of group hugging. The Lupin's loaded my belongings into a Muggle car, a Ford Taurus and soon I was off with them.


	17. The Gathering

Listen To Your Heart

Chapter Sixteen-The Gathering

4 Months Later.

The Lupin's were so sweet. I really enjoyed staying with them.

Remus constantly sent owls to everyone letting them know how I was doing and stuff.

"That was really kind of you to take me in," I said softly as I sat outside on the Lupin's stoop. The evening sky was nearly midnight with stars that twinkled merrily. A full moon hung in the sky as clouds skirted over it.

"No big," Remus said shrugging.

"One question," I said turning to him. He was sitting beside me.

"What's that?"

"When you change here, where do you go?"

"The basement," Remus replied. "I'm usually chained up there so I don't escape."

"When I went to touch you, you growled at me," I said. "Why?"

"Because I'm dangerous, Rose," Remus said.

"Dangerous my ass," I said. "You saved me from Eric before Severus came."

Remus blushed.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "But a majority of the time I really don't know what I'm doing. I'm afraid that I might hurt someone…especially you."

He blushed even more.

I smiled.

"Listen," I said softly putting a hand on his arm. "I know damn well you won't hurt me. And I'm not going to stop hanging around with you because of your 'furry' little problem once a month."

Remus smiled back.

"Thanks, Rose,"

I then lightly punched him on the shoulder.

"No problem," I grinned.

That night, Remus headed down to the basement. He had a cage set up toward the back. He entered the cage and closed it behind him, locking himself inside.

"It's strictly for protection," Remus reminded me seeing the shocked and upset expression on my face. "That's why we went to the Shrieking Shack. James, Sam, Sirius and Peter aren't here right now. There's no one to keep an eye on me."

"I'll stay," I offered.

Remus shook his head.

"Absolutely not," he said. "I can't have you stay."

"And what if I decide to stay?" I asked indignantly. "What are you going to do? Poke me to death from inside your cage?"

Remus' lip twitched.

"Fine," he said exhaling. "Just don't come close to the cage when I change alright?"

I nodded.

Around midnight, Remus changed. His back lengthened and narrowed; his legs bent into haunches; dark gray and white fur grew all over his body; his nose and mouth pulled forward into a snout with white canines and incisors that slid down under violet lips; his ears grew and tapered into points; his hands and feet changed into paws. A tail grew at the base of his spine and was bushy and covered with the same gray/white fur. His eyes changed into a jaundice/amber color; His sides expanded a bit and soon Remus was gone and all that remained was the wolf. The wolf yawned and stretched out its forelegs, flexing its black nails.

It sat on its haunches and stared out at me through the bars with its amber/jaundice eyes.

I leaned against the wall and folded my arms over my chest.

The wolf just continued to watch me and pant.

"Right Remus," I said scornfully. "You're dangerous."

I bent down next to the cage. The wolf came forward, and stuck his snout through the bars…then snapped his jaws, trying to bite me. I fell backward onto my rear in surprise.

"Fine then," I said angrily. "You be like that."

The wolf continued to snarl until I completely backed away from the cage. Then it just curled up on the floor and rested its head in-between its front forelegs.

"See if I help you next time," I muttered crossing my arms over my chest.

I ended up dozing off shortly there on the floor.

I woke up feeling the warm sunshine filtering across my face. I yawned and opened my eyes. I got to my feet and peered into the cage. Remus was his human form dressed in sweat pants and a white tee shirt.

"Morning Vicious," I said.

Remus looked at me startled at that comment.

"Why did you say that?" he asked curiously.

"Oh I dunno," I said pretending to think. "Cause you tried to take my hand off last night?"

Remus' lip twitched.

"I told you I'm dangerous," he said.

"Then why didn't you hurt me when Eric was trying to assault me?" I asked reasonably.

"I'm not sure," Remus said. "Just forget it alright? Drop the subject."

"Fine," I said stiffly.

I unlocked the cage and he stepped out.

"Breakfast," I replied and jogged up the stairs from the basement and entered the kitchen shortly.

"Morning, Roselyn dear," Mrs. Lupin said kindly. "Would you like some porridge?"

"Yes please," I said kindly as I took a seat at the table.

"So how'd Remus' transformation go last night?" Mr. Lupin asked curiously peering at me over the newspaper.

"Just fine," I answered sweetly.

Mr. Lupin nodded and turned his attention back to the paper. Remus joined the table shortly and Mrs. Lupin placed a bowl of porridge down in front of him.

"Morning honey," Mrs. Lupin said beaming at Remus.

"Morning," Remus said.

I felt his eyes on me, but I ignored him.

"Mrs. Lupin? Would it be alright if I sent Iris to Lily? Maybe we can have a gathering just to see how everyone is doing?" I asked.

"Absolutely!" Mrs. Lupin said happily clapping her hand. "We can have them all come here. You can have a little party!"

Iris was my eagle owl.

"That sounds wonderful! Thank you!" I beamed.

Mrs. Lupin nodded.

"You can send Iris out right after breakfast," she said.

So I eagerly ate my breakfast. Iris landed gently on the back of the chair as I tied the parchment to her leg.

I had written to Lily telling her to send out a mass message to James, Sirius, Peter, Sam, Gillian and even Severus to come here tomorrow night.

Iris came back 2 hours later with a reply from Lily saying that she would be delighted and she couldn't wait to see us.

I went to bed that night, eager to see everyone.

The next night, everyone arrived at the Lupin's. Mrs. Lupin went out and got all kinds of snacks and sodas for us. She set them up in the living room. I decided to dress up a bit so I was wearing a cute one piece navy dress with silver sparkles around the edges. I had applied light pink eye shadow and clear lip gloss on my lips. My auburn hair hung around my shoulders in gentle waves and around my neck was a butterfly pendant. In my ears were matching diamond stud earrings. On my feet were dark blue semi high heeled shoes with a strap around the ankles.

I felt Remus' eyes on me. About six PM, the doorbell rang. I eagerly answered it. There standing on the stoop were Sirius, Sam, James, Peter, Gillian, Severus and Lily.

"Oh my gosh!" Lily gushed as she threw her arms around me and hugged me. "You look wonderful!"

After she released me, I got hugs from Sirius, Sam, James, Peter, Gillian and shyly Severus.

Remus was wearing a pair of jeans and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the first two buttons unbuttoned. He had tan construction boots on his feet. He broke into a grin when he spied the 'troop'.

Severus was wearing a pair of tan slacks and a burgundy shirt that buttoned up the front. He had cut his hair short…but it was still black and he had those dark penetrating eyes. Lily was dressed in a pink skirt and a white blouse; Sirius was dressed in jeans and a black shirt; Peter was dressed in dark denim jeans and a yellow tee shirt; Gillian was wearing a red plaid skirt and white poplin. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail. Sam was wearing black jeans and a teal colored shirt.

"Okay guys," Mr. Lupin beamed. "Have fun alright? Just don't burn the house down."

"Aw shucks," Sirius joked. "That was going to be the highlight of the evening!"

Mr. Lupin chuckled and winked at Remus and I before he and his wife headed upstairs.

"So what have you guys been up to?" I asked eagerly sitting down beside Severus.

"Not much really," Lily said shrugging. "James and I finally agreed to go out."

"That's amazing!" I gushed excitedly.

"Meh," Lily said teasingly looking at James. "He can be totally aby-normal sometimes, but hey."

Sirius looked at Lily.

"Sometimes?" he asked scandalized. "Try 100 percent of the time!"

We all laughed at that.

"What about you, Rose?" Sam asked his eyes twinkling. "Going out with old Remy there?"

I felt the heat creeping into my cheeks.

"No," I said shaking my head and keeping my eyes on Sam. "We're best friends."

"Suuuure," Sam said drawing out the word. "I gotcha."

Remus let out a cough, a signal that he wanted to change the subject. Severus leaned close and whispered, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure," I said brightly.

"In private?"

I nodded.

Severus and I got up and headed into the kitchen.

"What's up?" I asked turning to him.

He seemed totally shy and nervous and kept shifting his weight onto the other foot.

"If-if you aren't g-going out with anyone," he stammered. "W-would you consider going out with me?"

He said this so quickly, I was momentarily dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry?" I asked confused.

"W-would you consider g-going outwithme?" he rambled.

I looked at him.

_He was asking me out!_ I thought. _He really seems sweet. Why not give it a try?_

"Sure," I said brightly.

He seemed happier and blushed even more.

"Come on," I said offering him my arm. "They're probably wondering if we got sucked down the toilet."

He linked arms with me and we headed back into the living room.

"So what were you and Snivellus talking about?" James asked curiously.

I frowned.

"Please call him Severus okay? And he asked me out,"

Lily squealed and jumped up. She rushed forward and hugged Severus. He turned another shade of crimson. Sirius high-fived him, Sam whistled and Gillian gave him a wink. Peter was grinning too.

Only Remus didn't seem to join in. He seemed quiet and sullen as we all began excitedly talking about the upcoming year.

"I had a feeling Severus liked you," Gillian said grinning broadly. "I could tell by the way he looked at you."

Severus looked like he wanted to sink into the couch.

"Anyway," Remus said abruptly cutting in. "We've got N.E.W.T.S next year. Any ideas as to what subjects you all are going to major in?"

I looked at him startled.

"Probably Potions," Severus said thoughtfully. "I'd like to teach here."

"That's wonderful," Sam said nodding.

"What about you?" Gillian asked Remus beaming at him.

"I'm not sure," Remus muttered avoiding her gaze. "Probably something with Defense Against the Dark Arts or something."

Something was bothering him greatly. I could see it.

"Remus? Can I please talk to you?" I asked suddenly standing up.

"Whatever," Remus muttered.

"Excuse me," I said to Severus and the rest politely as Remus and I headed into the hallway.

Once we were out of ear shot from the rest, I laced into him.

"What's your problem?" I demanded.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked with mock innocence.

"I mean why are you having an attitude?" I clarified crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm fine," Remus insisted.

"No, you're not," I said. "What's bugging you?"

"Look, Roselyn, just leave me alone alright? I'm fine and that's it," Remus snapped at me as he brushed past me and headed up stairs.

I slowly headed back to the living room.

"Everything alright?" Lily asked curiously and with concern.

"I don't know," I muttered. "Remus is angry with me for some reason."

"He's probably cranky because he's not sleeping with his blankie," Sirius joked.

Realization dawned on Lily's face.

"Oh," she said softly. "I know why."

"Why?" Sam asked.

Lily shook her head.

"It's not my place to say," she said. "Remus has to be the one who tells."

"Bugger," Sirius pouted.

Gillian giggled at his response.

"I think I have an idea too," she said earnestly. "But Lily's right. It's up to Remus to say something."

"Where's Haylie Lynn?" Severus asked.

"Home," Gillian replied. "Mum and Dad are watching her. I'm really relieved and happy that they accepted her. I really thought for sure they would hate me."

"They're your parents," Sam said reasonably. "I really doubt they'd treat you differently because of…a moment of passion?"

Gillian eyed Sam.

"You'd be surprised," she said. "A lot of my friends did something a normal teenager would do and their parents hit the roof. My friend Kate tried the Muggle drug Pot and her parents threw her out of the house!"

Everyone shook their heads.

"That's awful," James said sadly. "Just because you make a mistake or something the parents stop loving their child? I would never do that."

"Me neither," Gillian said firmly.

"You're a great Mum too," Sam said grinning.

Gillian grinned too and leaned in to give Sam a kiss.

I couldn't help but grin.

"I think it's getting late," James said checking his watch. "We'd best get going."

"Yep," Sirius said yawning. "School is starting next week. Can you believe it?"

"Nope," Severus said shaking his head.

Everyone gave me hugs and kisses before leaving and Severus shyly kissed me on the cheek.

Once everyone left, I folded my arms over my chest and glared up stairs in the direction Remus had gone.


	18. The 7th Year

Listen To Your Heart

Chapter Seventeen-The 7th Year

Shortly after that, I had gone upstairs to bed. I passed Remus' room. He was sitting cross legged on his bed, listening to a Muggle CD player. He was furiously writing in some kind of journal or something. I really wanted to know why he was acting like this. Although I knew enough not to invade his privacy unless he said it was okay. So I decided to enter the room, gently knocking on the door before I did.

He looked up.

"What do you want?" he asked stiffly.

I sat on the edge of his bed, tucking one leg beneath me. I leaned forward, and stared at him.

"I want to know what your problem is and don't tell me nothing," I said shortly.

Remus slammed his book shut and leaned forward, so that our faces were inches apart.

"Why are you going out with Severus?" he asked bluntly.

"Because he asked me to!" I said scandalized. "Frankly, I think he's sweet!"

"Sweet my ass!" Remus said angrily. "I don't trust him! He's up to something…just like all the Slytherins!"

"I don't believe you!" I cried. "You're all for James treating him nicely and here you go and contradict yourself!"

"I'm sure he is nice…but I think he's only being nice to you because he wants to get down your pants," Remus said angrily.

I slapped him.

"How _dare_ you say that," I snarled.

Remus' cheek was pink from where I slapped him. I went to get up but he grabbed me by the wrists and held me.

"Let me go," I said glaring at him.

"Look all I'm saying is just be careful alright?" Remus said.

"Let me go," I repeated.

Remus still held onto my wrists then suddenly, as if on an impulse, he leaned in and gave me a kiss.

"Are you kidding me?" I cried pulling back. "LET ME GO!"

"Remus? Roselyn? Is everything alright?" Mr. Lupin's voice came from the doorway. We looked. He was standing there with a concerned expression on his face.

Remus immediately let go and I turned and briskly left the room.

REMUS.

I sighed.

"Son? What's going on? I've noticed you've got a bit of an attitude as well," Dad said coming into my room and sitting in the spot where Roselyn had sat.

"I'm sorry," I muttered. "I don't know what's come over me."

Dad was silent before he replied.

"I think I know," he said softly. "You're in love with Roselyn aren't you?"

I looked at him.

"Is it obvious?" I asked.

He nodded.

"But son," he continued. "Being rude to everyone and upsetting her isn't going to leave a good impression. Especially what you did just now."

I moaned.

"Look," Dad went on. "Give her some time to cool down alright? Then tell her how you feel about her."

I nodded.

"Good night," Dad winked and left the room.

ROSELYN.

I ignored Remus for the whole week. Remus was silent as well.

We were going to head to Diagon Alley to pick up our 7th year supplies.

I was sad and anxious at the same time.

I loved Hogwarts and would be really sad to see it go.

We met up with everyone in Diagon Alley. Immediately Severus came over to me. He was wearing jeans and a green shirt.

"Hey," I beamed at Severus. "Looking forward to going back?"

"Sort of," Severus admitted. "But I am looking forward to possibly teaching here."

I nodded.

"That's really wonderful that you want to do that,"

Severus beamed.

"Is Haylie Lynn staying with your parents?" James asked as we walked down the cobbled stone streets.

Gillian nodded.

"Yeah," she said. "It would be best because I would want to spend time with her but I wouldn't be able to. This way, I can devote my attention to work and not worry about whether or not I'm neglecting her. I would feel absolutely horrible if I ever did that."

Sam nodded.

"I understand," he said. "Good decision."

Remus asked Sirius if he could go with him to Flourish and Botts while the rest of us headed to Florean Flortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

Sirius, Sam and Remus headed off to the book store while Peter, Lily, Gillian, Severus and I headed to the parlor.

We ordered our ice cream and began eating it.

"Um," Lily said slowly and suddenly. "Is it me or is Remus avoiding Roselyn?"

"I picked up on that too," Gillian said. "What's going on?"

"Remus kissed me yesterday," I admitted.

Gasps went around.

"He said some things about Severus that I didn't like and I slapped him," I said.

"What'd he say?" Peter squeaked out.

"He said that the only reason Severus was being nice to me was to get down my pants," I muttered taking a bit of my vanilla ice cream.

Severus looked appalled and upset.

"I would never…I'm not…I respect…" Severus stammered.

"Relax," I said softly. "I know that. But Remus really upset me with that statement. He seemed to be contradicting himself."

Lily was frowning now.

"Remember I told you guys how I had an idea as to why Moony was acting like that?"

We nodded.

Lily hesitated for a few minutes.

"I think it's because he loves Roselyn," Lily replied finally.

"What?" I asked startled.

Lily nodded.

"I think he's in love with you," Lily continued. "He's acting jealous because of Severus."

"I kind of figured the same thing," Gillian replied nodding.

"Was everyone in on this but me?" I demanded.

"I'm clueless too," Severus admitted.

"No honey," Gillian said gently. "Us girls pick things up a bit more quicker than guys. We've known Remus a lot longer than you have. We know his behavior like the backs of our hands."

I nodded.

"So what are you going to do?" Peter asked curiously.

"Nothing," I said. "I like Severus."

"I think you should set Remus straight then," Lily said. "Just explain to him that you like Severus and you want to remain best friends…is that correct?"

I nodded again.

"Absolutely," I said. "I don't want to hurt him."

Lily winked.

"You're a good person, Rose,"

At that moment, the rest of the gang arrived.

"What'd we miss?" Sirius asked grinning as he sat down beside Gillian and draped an arm around her shoulders.

"Nothing," Peter said innocently.

"Here," Remus said suddenly plopping a package down on the table next to my ice cream. "I got this for you."

I looked at Lily.

She slowly nodded.

I opened it up. It was a book on advanced charms and potions called "Extreme Potions and Charms". I had wanted to get it earlier, but I only had enough to get my school supplies.

"Thank you," I said genuinely touched by his gesture.

Remus just shrugged one shoulder. It was really bothering me now.

"Ugh," I said aloud. "Remus, I need to talk to you."

I got up, grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away from the rest.

Once we were out of ear shot from the rest, I turned to him.

"Look," I said gently. "I like Severus okay? I really want us to be like we were before."

Remus didn't answer.

"You're my best friend," I went on putting a hand on his arm. "I love you to death but can we please stop this ice between us? It's upsetting me."

"Fine," Remus finally said quietly.

I threw my arms around his neck, resting my chin on top of his shoulder. I felt his arms slowly encircle me, drawing me close to him.

"I love you, Roselyn," he whispered in my ear. "I've always loved you."

Hearing that, I really didn't know how to respond.

After a while, we pulled back and headed back to the group.

"Everything good?" Lily asked meaningfully looking from me to Remus.

"Yeah," I said inhaling deeply.

She nodded and everyone went back to their conversations.

2 days later, it was time to head back to Hogwarts. The train had been repaired and was back to normal somewhat.

Of course, some of the students had been killed. A whole fresh group of first years were excitedly chatting away.

We put our luggage on the train and found an empty compartment. Gillian and Sam decided to go steady, as well as Lily and James. Sirius cracked to Peter if he wanted to go steady with him.

Peter scowled at him. Remus was just staring out the window.

Shortly, the train began moving and we began heading to Hogwarts.

"I can't believe that accident really happened," Lily said hugging herself. "Did they ever find out what caused it?"

"Yeah," I said. "My mom owled me the other day. Apparently, the spikes in the track had been loosened. The Muggle police naturally just assumed it was a normal train accident. They're looking into it."

"How'd your Mum know?" Sam asked curiously.

"Both of my parents work in the Ministry of Magic," I replied. "Did I forget to mention that?"

"I don't remember," James said. "Cool."

"Sheesh," Gillian replied. "Why on earth would anyone want to harm innocent students?"

We all looked at each other.

Severus was sitting next to me and he shyly draped an arm around my shoulders. I leaned back against it and looked out the window as well.

Remus suddenly asked James to step outside for a moment. They stepped out of the compartment.

"What on earth do you think that's about?" Gillian mused.

"Dunno," Severus said thoughtfully.

About 3 minutes later, they came back into the compartment.

"Everything go well?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow at them.

"Just fine," James replied, but he seemed shifty.

Remus took his seat and looked at me.

"What's going on?" I asked grinning. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," Remus said mysteriously.

"Fine," I said continuing to grin. "Don't tell me."

We arrived at Hogwarts a few moments later. We watched the first year sorting and then Professor Dumbledore made his usual announcements. There was going to be another Christmas Dance this year. Moans went around as well as giggles from the girls.

"Awesome," James grinned at Lily.

Once dinner was over we headed to the common rooms. Severus gave me a kiss on the cheek before heading to the Slytherin common room.

Exhausted, Lily, Gillian and I headed to the girls'. The boys headed off to theirs and before long, I was fast asleep.

SEVERUS.

I really loved Roselyn. She was pretty, smart, funny, kind, caring and thoughtful. The next morning, after eating breakfast at the Slytherin table, I headed toward the Gryffindor table only to be stopped by James and Remus.

"Hey Snivellus," James replied.

I frowned.

"Didn't Roselyn ask you to call me Severus?" I asked.

"Roselyn isn't here," James replied.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She's off at the library with Sam and Gillian getting a head start on their Potions for class next," Remus said.

"We've got a bit of a proposition for you," James continued. "Meet us at the Whomping Willow at nine…see if you can touch the small knot at the base."

"Why?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um," James and Remus looked at each other. "Roselyn will be there too."

"Oh," I said. "Sure."

"Excellent," James grinned.

They headed off.

ROSELYN.

Sam, Gillian and I had gone off to the library to get a head start on our Potions class. Lily suddenly came running into the library out of breath.

"Rose! James and Remus did something incredibly stupid!" she gasped.

"What?" I demanded looking into her concerned face.

"They 'dared' Severus to touch the knot at the base of the Whomping Willow at nine tonight!"

"Why on earth would they do that?" Gillian demanded angrily.

"I'm not sure," Lily said finally catching her breath. "But you'd best stop Severus! He could get hurt."

"I'm going to kill them!" I said angrily pounding my fist on the table.

So at nine o'clock that night, I headed out to the Whomping Willow.

SEVERUS.

I had stopped in the kitchens for a snack before heading out to the Whomping Willow. I had no idea why Roselyn was going to be out there this late at night…and why on earth did I have to touch a knot at the base of it for?

Shrugging, I made my way out onto the grounds. It was pitch black. I saw a girl with auburn hair standing near the Whomping Willow. Immediately, I felt a warm feeling in my stomach and I broke into a grin.

Suddenly, the grin began fading when I saw one of the branches come speeding toward Roselyn.

"ROSE!" I shouted.

Her head turned around just as the branch came whip fast toward her, catching her across the abdomen, tossing her several feet into the air. She came crashing down on ground, landing on her back. She didn't move.

"ROSELYN!" I yelled rushing over to her.

I dropped to my hands and feet and hovered above her. She had one wrist lying near her ear and her head was turned. A thick ribbon of blood trickled from the corner of her mouth and her eyes were closed.

I heard the rustling of the bushes and looked up. James and Remus stepped out with looks of absolute horror on their faces.


	19. The Grudge

Listen To Your Heart

Chapter Eighteen-The Grudge

REMUS.

I brushed past James and rushed over to where Roselyn and Severus were.

"Oh my God," I said panicky.

"She's dead," Severus choked out as tears formed in his dark eyes.

"Oh God…" I said feeling bile rising up in the back of my throat.

James rushed over and dropped down beside me. He felt Roselyn's neck for a pulse.

"Oh God," James gasped as his breathing sped up. "There's a pulse, but faint."

I felt my whole body shaking uncontrollably and I ended up vomiting right there on the grass.

James' face went pale and he took off toward the castle.

A short while later, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall came running.

"What on earth happened?" Professor McGonagall demanded anxiously.

"The Whomping Willow….it got her," Severus choked out, clearly sick to his stomach.

"Let's get her up to the hospital wing," Professor Dumbledore said gravely.

SEVERUS.

Once inside the hospital wing, Madam Elkin checked Roselyn over. I kept swallowing, hoping to keep the bile from rising in the back of my throat.

"Will she be alright?" Professor Dumbledore asked worriedly and with concern.

Madam Elkin sighed.

"The branch caught her pretty good across the abdomen," Madam Elkin said gravely. "I'd say she'll be alright, but she was damaged internally from the force."

"Internal damage?" James asked, his voice trembling violently. "She's bleeding internally?"

I clutched the edge of the cot until my knuckles were white.

"Oh no," Madam Elkin said shaking her head. "No I mean…she probably more than likely won't be able to have children."

"How would the branch hitting her affect that?" Remus asked, his voice shaking violently also.

"From the blow, it traumatized…" Madam Elkin's voice trailed off. "Her uterus."

She finished blankly and bluntly. "It shattered a bit of it."

James hung his head.

"But other than that," Madam Elkin continued. "She'll make a full recovery."

Roselyn was lying on a cot, on her side facing the opposite wall. She was out cold. I could see her sides expanding with each breath. Her auburn hair was pulled away from her face exposing her pretty face.

Madam Elkin gently patted Roselyn on the leg before heading into her office.

Professor Dumbledore turned to us.

"What on earth were you lot doing outside at this hour? For the most part, near the Whomping Willow?" he asked. His tone wasn't angry, it was curious.

I was extremely angry with James and Remus. It was their fault this happened to Roselyn.

"Tell him, James," I said coldly.

James looked at me before turning his eyes onto Professor Dumbledore.

"It was my fault," James said quietly. "I had told Severus to head down to the Whomping Willow because I had dared him to try and touch the knot at the base. I told him Roselyn was going to be there, when in fact she wasn't."

"But she was," Professor Dumbledore said frowning.

Just then, Lily and Gillian rushed in.

"We can explain that," Lily said breathlessly clutching onto James as she tried to catch her breath. "I knew James had done that and Roselyn found out. She tried to go down there to stop Severus."

That only added to my anger.

Professor Dumbledore sighed.

"James, that was really a stupid thing to do," he said quietly. "Because of that, Miss Rourke is injured possibly for life. What ever possessed you to do such a thing?"

James looked even worse than before.

"I don't know," James whispered quietly.

"I'll tell you," I interrupted angrily. "It's because _he's _jealous that Roselyn likes me."

I pointed to Remus. "I bet it was really his idea and James is taking the heat for it."

"I did no such thing!" Remus argued back, his eyes flashing dangerously. "I really had no idea James was going to do that! He didn't tell me. I only heard of it when he told you!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING THEN?" I shouted angrily at him. "YOU COULD HAVE!"

Remus lowered his eyes.

"Is she going to be alright?" Gillian asked in a small voice.

"Yeah," I said. "But she probably won't be able to have kids."

Gillian's eyes swelled with tears.

"That's horrible," she said. "Just be thankful that she's alive though. That's the main thing."

"I am," I said nodding.

I wasn't mad at Gillian, Sirius, Sam, Peter or Lily…I was pissed off at James and Remus.

I stepped up to James and Remus.

"Don't think for one minute I'm going to forgive you for this," I hissed at them.

ROSELYN.

I heard a lot of shouting going on and I slowly opened my eyes. I was lying on my side facing the wall.

"What's going on?" I asked groggily.

"Rose!" I heard Lily's voice squeal happily.

I went to sit up, but searing pain shot through my abdomen causing me to cry out in pain. I felt tears forming.

Lily and Gillian slowly helped me into a sitting position. Severus was sitting behind me on the cot and I was leaning back against him.

"What the bloody hell happened? I feel like I've been hit with a Mack truck," I cringed.

I saw James and Remus pale faces. James had a guilty expression on his face. Remus just looked absolutely sick to his stomach.

"You were hit with the Whomping Willow," Severus said behind me, putting his face close to the side of mine. "Remember?"

"How can I forget?" I snorted. "Seeing that branch coming at me 90 miles an hour isn't something you forget easily…never mind being hit with it."

Realization dawned on my face.

"I was out there to try and stop Severus," I said glaring at James. "Because of something James had told him to do."

"We know all about it," Professor Dumbledore said softly and kindly. "You're going to be just fine though. Although, there is some rather grave news."

"What is it?" I demanded.

"From the force of the branch hitting you, it damaged your…girl part. Madam Elkin says you won't be able to have kids," Gillian explained tenderly.

I burst into tears. Severus slowly wrapped his arms around me drawing me close. I pressed my face into the front of his robe and shut my eyes. I sobbed uncontrollably.

"Rose," I heard James' voice say in a violently shaky tone. "I'm really sorry. This is my entire fault."

I slowly pulled my face away from Severus' chest and turned around slightly. James was leaning close to me.

I slapped James as hard as I could.

"Stay away from me," I said angrily as the tears continued to stream down. "I want nothing to do with you. I don't know why you did this, but I'm not going to forgive you."

With that, I turned back around and pressed my face back into Severus' robe and continued sobbing.

"I think it's best if we leave them be," Dumbledore said quietly as he ushered Gillian, James and Lily out. Remus slowly approached me.

"Rose really," Remus said swallowing. "I had nothing to do with this…honestly. I had no idea James was going to do this."

Once again, I turned away from Severus. Remus was sitting on the end of the cot. He looked horrible.

"What did you tell James on the train?" I demanded angrily.

"I just told him how we decided to be best friends," Remus answered truthfully. "I guess maybe he figured how I really felt about you and wanted to do something."

"By trying to hurt Severus?" I cried grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him toward me. "By hurting someone? That was going to make me change my mind?"

Remus had tears in his blue eyes.

"No," he said quietly. "As much as it hurts, I respect your decision. I would never try and hurt Severus."

He moved his eyes onto Severus behind me. I heard Severus exhale loudly.

"Just keep James away from me," I sobbed.

I released Remus' shirt and turned back to Severus.

REMUS.

Severus believed me. I gently stroked Roselyn's auburn hair before I got up and left them alone in the hospital wing.

I headed back to the Gryffindor common room. Gillian was explaining to Sam what had happened.

I found James standing in front of the fireplace, staring into it. I marched right over to him, grabbed him by the collar of his robes and banged him up against the wall.

"Why did you even _think _of something like that?" I hissed angrily putting my face close to his.

Everyone stood up and watched apprehensively.

"Because I sensed that you love Roselyn," James replied. "I just wanted to help you out. I had no idea that Roselyn would try and stop Severus or get hurt."

"If you wanted to help me you could've just told Roselyn how I feel," I hissed.

"I'm really sorry, mate," James said earnestly.

He looked absolutely horrible now.

"Because of that, Roselyn hates my guts," he continued.

"She's not the only one at this point," I snapped and released him from my grasp. I turned and stormed into the boys' dorm.

GILLIAN

I really couldn't believe that James would do something like that. I honestly thought this was something Sirius would pull…but not James as much.

James looked absolutely horrible. I knew he really didn't mean for Roselyn to get hurt.

But he really shouldn't have done that.

Because of this, Severus probably hates us now.

Exhaling loudly, I headed into the girls' dorm.

ROSELYN.

After sobbing uncontrollably for what seemed like hours, I finally pulled back from Severus' embrace.

"I'm really sorry," he apologized.

"Why are you sorry?" I demanded wiping my eyes with the back of my hand. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Severus exhaled.

"Yes but I went," he said solemnly.

"You had no idea what James was going to plan!" I said shocked. "Don't you dare think for one minute this is your fault."

Severus looked at me.

I leaned close so that our faces were inches apart. I leaned in and kissed him. He seemed absolutely shocked and shy, but kissed me back nonetheless.

I threw my arms around his neck after pulling back from the embrace and resting my chin on his shoulder. I felt his arms slowly encircling me drawing me closer against him.

"I love you," I heard Severus whisper in my ear.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

I was able to be released from the hospital wing a few days later. Madam Elkin double checked me over and said everything was fine, just to refrain from having sex, which caused Severus to blush furiously.

Gillian, Remus, Sam, Peter and Lily all met up with us in the hospital wing.

"You feeling alright?" Peter asked worriedly.

"Yes," I said softly. "Much better."

Peter grinned.

"I'm sure you hate us now," Gillian said to Severus looking upset.

"I don't hate you guys. Why would I hate you?" Severus asked. "You had nothing to do with this."

Gillian still looked upset so Sam put his arm around her shoulders.

"But I did," Remus said quietly.

"It wasn't your idea," Severus replied. "You had no idea what James was planning. Forget it alright?"

He finished shortly.

Remus nodded and looked a bit more relieved.

At that moment, James appeared.

"Speak of the devil," Severus said coldly.

James cringed.

"What brings you here?" Severus continued in the same cold tone.

"How are you feeling, Rose?" James asked concerned as he looked at me.

"I've been better," I said.

"I really am sorry," James apologized again.

He really looked awful.

I exhaled loudly.

"It's going to take some time, but I'll probably forgive you eventually,"

James nodded.

"Unlike Roselyn," Severus said stonily. "I'm not on the brink of forgiveness."

James nodded.

"I understand," he said quietly.

"Listen," Remus said. "We've been excused from classes for the week. Why don't we just go back to the common room and relax? Severus I'm inviting you as well."

Severus looked shocked.

This was the first time a Slytherin had been invited into the Gryffindor common room. It was really weird.

"Um," Severus said slowly. "Sure I guess."

Remus nodded, moving his eyes onto me and we all headed to the Gryffindor common room.

Several of the Gryffindors gave Severus a scathing look as he entered the common room.

"What on earth is a Slytherin Snake doing in here?" one of them demanded coldly.

"He's with us," James snapped shortly. "Flake off."

They left the common room scandalized.

I curled up on the couch, tucking my legs out to the side. Severus sat down beside me. Remus was sitting across from us on a loveseat; Peter and Sirius curled up on the floor and began a game of Wizards Chess; Lily and Gillian began working on the latest assignment and James and Sam were sitting on the floor with Peter and Sirius.

"I've never been invited into another common room before," Severus replied looking around.

"Get used to it," Gillian said winking. "You're practically part of the clan now."

Severus blushed.

I felt Remus' eyes on me the entire time.


	20. Dark Fears

Listen To Your Heart

Chapter Nineteen-Dark Fears

I really felt bad for hurting Remus…but I liked Severus. I had hoped Remus understood.

Feeling restless, I pulled Remus aside.

"Listen," I said. "I really hope you understand that I like Severus. I hate thinking that I hurt you."

I put a hand on his arm.

Remus sighed.

"Well," he admitted quietly. "I am hurt because I really love you…but I completely understand and respect your decision."

I looked at him.

_Bugger_ I thought. _He says he's okay but I still feel like I've ripped off his right arm. _

"I still feel like I've ripped off your right arm," I said swallowing.

Remus broke into a grin.

"Don't worry alright?" he said throwing his arms around me and drawing me close. He hugged me tightly. "It's fine…really."

I hugged him back just as tightly.

"Okay," I said smiling.

We pulled back from the embrace.

"Severus is lucky to have you," Remus finished putting a hand on the side of my face before heading back over to Sirius and Sam.

I turned to Severus.

"Want to go for a walk?" I suggested brightly.

"Sure," Severus nodded.

We linked arms and headed out of the common room.

CHELSEA PARRIS

I entered the Gryffindor common room. I yawned. I had been studying all night in the library and was exhausted. I found fellow Gryffindors already there.

"Hey," I said brightly to Lily Evans. "I'm exhausted."

Lily looked up and grinned.

"Oh hey Chelse," she said warmly. "Why are you so tired?"

"Been studying all night," I said yawning again.

"You're as bad as Remus," Sirius Black cracked. "He's a complete Book Worm too."

I scowled at Sirius.

"Excuse us for actually wanting to learn," I cracked back.

Remus Lupin looked up.

He had taken off his robe and was now just in his uniform and black slacks. He had the white sleeves of the shirt that was under the gray sweater vest rolled up to his elbows. His tie was a bit loose as well. His Prefects badge was clipped to the sweater.

His blue eyes landed on me.

"Ugh I had a lot of trouble with the Wilcox Charm today," I said flopping down on the couch. "It kept backfiring at me."

"I could help you," Remus offered quickly. "We can meet every day after classes to practice."

"Sure," I beamed. "I would like that a lot and I appreciate it."

My name is Chelsea Parris. I'm 17 years old with shoulder length dark brown hair, almost black, and green eyes. I've got an olive complexion and I was fairly tall, but not that tall.

Sirius was grinning goofily at Remus for some reason. I raised an eyebrow at Sirius.

"Is Remus nude or something?" I asked. "You've got the strangest expression on your face."

Sirius immediately snapped out of the stupor.

"Huh?" he asked shocked. "Oh no never mind."

I just shook my head.

I've known them since I started going here; we just never really hung out or anything.

"How about we go practice a bit now?" Remus asked coming over to me. He checked his watch. "We still have a good hour before it's time to hit the sack."

"Sure okay," I grinned.

Remus put a hand on the small of my back as we left the common room.

ROSELYN.

Severus and I enjoyed a nice walk on the grounds. We were heading back to the common room when we bumped into Remus and a fellow Gryffindor named Chelsea Parris.

"Hi," Chelsea said brightly and warmly. "What were you two doing?"

"Just walking," Severus replied frowning. "Is that against the rules?"

Chelsea seemed stunned.

"Relax," I said to Severus. "She's just curious. We took a walk on the grounds."

Chelsea nodded.

"Remus is going to help me with the Wilcox Charm," Chelsea explained brightly. "I've been having a bit of trouble with it."

"That's nice," I replied warmly. "He's good at Charms. You should have no trouble picking it up from him. We'll see you guys later."

Severus and I continued to walk down the corridor.

REMUS.

Roselyn and Severus continued to head down the corridor.

"She's nice," Chelsea said. "Is Severus normally that crabby?"

"Yeah she is nice," I agreed. "He's a Slytherin…what did you expect?"

Chelsea chuckled.

I found she had a catchy laugh and I soon found myself chuckling along with her.

We found an empty classroom.

"Okay," I said facing Chelsea. "Take out your wand."

Chelsea took out her wand.

"Now the Wilcox Charm is supposed to momentarily confuse the nearest person," I explained. "What happens when you cast the charm?"

"It hits the person, but it backfires," Chelsea explained. "It doesn't stick."

"Okay," I said. "Use the charm on me."

Chelsea shook her head furiously. "I don't want anything to go wrong."

"It won't," I said reassuringly. "Just cast it."

Chelsea turned her wand onto me.

"_Wilcoxis Alaenim,_" she said.

A jet of bright pink shot out from the tip of her wand, hit me and then ricocheted off, heading back toward Chelsea.

Chelsea ducked the spell and it hit the wall, creating a small burn on it in a circular pattern.

"See?" she said miserably. "I can't get this spell to work for some reason."

I frowned.

"It's probably your wand movement," I said. "See, like this."

I moved my wand sideways and then flicked it.

"Try it again,"

Chelsea looked hesitant again.

"How else are we going to make sure you're doing the spell right unless I'm the human guinea pig?"

She took a deep breath and cast the spell again.

I felt a warm fuzzy feeling come over me when the jet hit me in the chest. I felt carefree and light.

"What are we doing in here?" I asked awed.

CHELSEA.

Remus was completely confused but after 2 minutes, he came around again.

"You did it," he said proudly. "Way to go. See? You can do it."

I just beamed.

"Okay," Remus said. "Let's head back to the common room."

We headed back.

GILLIAN.

I had just been sitting reading. Remus and Chelsea entered the common room shortly after Roselyn had. Severus had gone back to the Slytherin common room. Just then, a bright flash went off before my eyes. I cried out and slid off the couch, landing on my knees. I dug the heels of my hands onto my forehead.

_I saw a gray wolf that was Remus outside on the grounds. Suddenly someone came up behind him. He turned around and I saw his tail begin to wag slightly, a signal that he recognized who the person was. A burlap sack was thrown over him. I heard him whelp._

Another flash went off.

_I saw people storming the castle…as well as wolves. I heard screaming and jets of green launched from different areas. _

The flash vanished. My eyes flew open.

"Gillian? What's wrong?" Sam's concerned face appeared before mine.

"I saw it," I said my voice shaking badly as I got to my feet. "I saw the whole dream all over again…this time it was a premonition."

Everyone exchanged glances.

"Are you sure?" James asked.

I nodded.

"What exactly did the vision entail?" Remus asked with a grave expression.

"Well," I said trembling. "Once again someone kidnapped you. But the weird thing was you recognized this person because your tail began wagging. Then I saw the second half of the dream…the infiltration."

Chelsea looked confused.

"Remus doesn't have a tail,"

Again everyone exchanged glances.

"That part must've been a mistake," Roselyn said thinking quickly. "You mean the second part was when…."

Her voice trailed off. I nodded gravely.

"Alright," Remus said firmly. "I suggest we go to Dumbledore in the morning."

We all nodded and headed off to bed.

ROSELYN.

Lily, Chelsea, Gillian and I entered the girls' dorm room. Lily climbed into bed and was out cold immediately. Gillian too, went out like a light the minute she hit the bed.

"So," I said to Chelsea. "Did Remus help you with the spell?"

"Oh yes," Chelsea said nodding. "He's a great teacher."

I felt myself smiling.

"Yeah he is," I said warmly and climbed into bed.

"Can I ask you something?" Chelsea asked suddenly.

"Sure…anything," I said.

"You and Remus aren't like…dating are you?"

"No," I said shaking my head. "Severus and I are."

There was a silence before I voiced my next question.

"Why?"

"Oh no reason," Chelsea said quickly. "Night."

"'Night," I said.

Before long I could hear snoring coming from her bed. I laid down and stayed awake for a bit before falling asleep myself.

The next morning we went and told Dumbledore what had happened.

"Don't worry, Miss Ross," Professor Dumbledore said kindly. "I will certainly make sure that no one gets on the grounds. Even though there's charms and anti-Apparation spells, I'll add a few extras just to make sure. Nothing's going to happen to Remus."

He turned to me next.

"And how are you feeling, Miss Rourke?"

"Okay," I said nodding. "A lot better actually."

"Good," he nodded. "Now the fact that you got a vision again showing what you dreamed suggests that something will definitely happen. But I'm going to take extra precautions."

A few minutes later, we left Dumbledore's office feeling a bit more secure and better.

Severus was walking with me.

Chelsea was talking with Remus. He was actually laughing and joking around with her and Sirius. It seemed like he and Chelsea clicked. I was glad. Remus deserves a nice girl. Chelsea was pretty, nice and she was just a terrific person. We've known her for the full 7 years, but we just never really hung out even before I started hanging out with the Marauders, a name Lily told me that James dubbed them.

James had dubbed me a Marauder as well. I felt honored.

Severus wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we walked.

"Life is absolutely perfect," I said sighing contently.

Severus looked at me; his dark eyes searching mine.

"You really don't mind me being a Slytherin?" he asked.

I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Absolutely not!" I said shocked. "Why on earth would I?"

Severus looked a bit upset and I sensed something was greatly bothering him.

We entered the Gryffindor common room and immediately, scowls were sent his way. The other scattered themselves around the common room and Severus pulled me aside.

"Listen," he said quietly. "I have something very important to tell you."

"What is it?" I asked concerned as we faced each other.

He sighed.

"My parents don't approve of me dating a Gryffindor," he said.

"But they seemed so nice to me at the train station!" I said surprised. "What happened?"

"They thought we were just friends, which would be fine with them…but then when I told them I really loved you, they hit the roof and forbade me to see you. They contacted Professor Jennings and he's supposed to keep an eye on me. I can't be seen with you that much."

"This is just crazy!" I cried causing everyone to look up with apprehensive expressions on their faces. I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"I know," he said miserably. Tears began forming in his dark eyes as well. "They said that if I'm seen with you, they're going to put a spell on you. But they might harm you too. My parents are big Death Eater supporters. I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"This is really stupid!" I sobbed angrily.

"I know," Severus said swallowing. "I have to go, Rose. I love you."

He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back before he left the common room.

I turned around and just flopped onto the couch. I leaned forward and buried my face into my hands. I began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Rose! What on earth happened?" Remus demanded coming over.

He sat down beside me and put his arm around me.

I began telling them what Severus said.

"Stupid," James hissed. "It doesn't matter what house you're in."

"That's unfair," Lily snarled. "They're hypocrites!"

I just slumped against Remus and pressed my face into the front of his robe. I shut my eyes against the warm inviting darkness of his robe and sobbed long and hard. I felt his arms encircling me, drawing me close.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered resting his chin on top of my head.

I just cried.


	21. Mistaken Reality

Listen To Your Heart

Chapter Twenty One-Mistaken Reality

Madam Elkin quickly waved a small vial of a clear liquid under Gillian's nose. She immediately came around.

"What is that stuff?" James asked.

"It's a Muggle remedy called Formic acid," Madam Elkin explained.

"Acid?" Lily asked with a touch of fear in her voice.

"Yeah," Madam Elkin said. "Don't worry dear. We don't pour it on the person. They just inhale it. It brings them around faster than a lightning bolt."

Lily relaxed.

Sam helped Gillian get to her feet and she sat on the edge of my cot.

"Are you alright, Miss Ross?" Professor Dumbledore asked concerned.

"Yes," Gillian said her voice shaking violently. "This is happening again. I can't believe it."

I looked at her confused.

"Gillian had a dream that Remus went missing and he ended up dying," James explained. "This is exactly what happened in her dream."

"Oh no," I said feeling as though my heart was being wrenched.

"Don't worry," Sirius said firmly sitting next to me and draping his arm around my shoulders. "We're not going to let anything happen to Moony okay? I promise."

I just pressed my face into Sirius' shoulder.

"I'm going to send word to the Ministry of Magic to let them know what happened," Dumbledore said. "And I'm going to alert the teachers."

"Hey," Lily said suddenly. "Has anyone seen Peter?"

We all looked at each other.

"I haven't," I heard James reply.

"I suggest we go looking for Mr. Pettigrew," Dumbledore said wisely.

Sam and Sirius headed off with Dumbledore as they began searching for Peter.

It was really strange. Peter was missing.

The teachers searched the grounds and castle but could not find any trace of Peter.

We all sat in the common room that evening. Gillian was absolutely beside herself and Sam had to keep reassuring her that Remus would be fine.

James and Lily stayed huddled close together and Chelsea and Sirius seemed to not get along really as well.

"I can't believe someone would want to hurt Remus," Chelsea explained sadly. "He's such a great guy."

"How would you know?" Sirius said rolling his eyes. "You've only known him for like? Several hours?"

I was silent.

"Roselyn, are you alright?" Sam asked worriedly looking up from talking with Gillian after turning his back on Chelsea.

"I'm fine," I said quietly and began wringing my hands.

"No you're not," Sirius said, as he got up and came over to me. "You're a nervous wreck."

I didn't reply.

"Roselyn, trust me…Remus will be just fine," he said reassuringly.

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and gave me a squeeze and he pressed his forehead against the side of my head.

Without thinking, I turned around and wrapped my arms around Sirius' neck and rested my chin on top of his shoulder.

"I'm just so scared," I whispered shutting my eyes. "I don't want anything to happen to Remus."

Sirius slowly wrapped his arms around me, drawing me close.

"I know," he whispered. "Everything will be alright."

He released me.

That night I tossed and turned dreaming about Remus.

The next morning, I awoke feeling even worse than I did the night before.

We all sat at the Gryffindor table that morning. Talk was rather subdued. I went to reach for a crumpet when a shadow fell across the table. I slowly looked up. It was Severus.

"I'm sorry about Remus," he said looking upset and solemn.

"I thought you couldn't be seen around Roselyn?" Sirius said coldly glaring at Severus.

Severus didn't take his eyes off me.

"I just wanted to offer my condolences," he said before turning his eyes onto Sirius. "Is that against the rules?"

"Well you know," Sirius continued. "We just figured that Professor Jennings wouldn't like it and go and tell your Mummy and Daddy."

Severus sneered.

"Wow you're using big words now," he sneered.

Sirius abruptly stood up and looked as though he wanted to lunge for Severus, but James held him back.

"But he has a point," I said. "You said that if Professor Jennings saw you with me that something bad might happen to me."

Severus moved his eyes back onto mine.

"Has anyone noticed that Professor Jennings isn't around?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

We looked up at the Head table. Sure enough, Professor Jennings wasn't sitting there.

"Where is he?" Lily asked curiously.

"On the third floor attending an 'Emergency First Year Dilemma'," Severus sneered coldly but then his tone softened.

"I thought you were different Roselyn," he said sadly. "I guess I was wrong."

He went to turn away, but I stood up and gently grabbed his arm. I still really cared about him and didn't want to hurt him.

"Wait," I said and walked around the edge of the table and stood beside him. "It's just that I remembered what you said. That's all. I think it's really sweet what you did."

I leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek and put a hand on the side of his face before turning around and taking a seat again. Severus gave me a smile before returning to the Slytherin table.

Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but I shoved a piece of crumpet into it.

"Shut up," I said and returned to my breakfast.

We all sat in History of Magic that afternoon. I couldn't concentrate one bit without my mind shifting to Remus. Severus kept glancing at me every once and a while as well. I was sitting with James. Behind me were Lily and Gillian, and Sam and Chelsea.

About an hour into the lesson, Professor McGonagall came bursting into the classroom out of breath. Everyone looked up.

"Everyone leave your belongings and follow me," she said with a touch of panic and urgency in her voice.

"Minerva? What's going on?" Professor Dawes asked alarmed.

"The war," she whispered.

I saw Gillian's face drain of all color. James grabbed my hand and yanked me to my feet. Lily and Gillian leapt to their feet as well as Sam and Chelsea. All the students fled from the classroom.

"Albus has everyone down in the tunnel that leads to Hogsmeade," Professor McGonagall explained as she ushered us forward. "Mostly everyone is down there."

We were ushered into the tunnel. All of the houses were down there already, huddled together on either side creating a large aisle in the middle. James insisted on helping to fight. McGonagall protested. Dumbledore arrived and much to his protests as well, allowed James to help. The entrance was sealed and we listened to what was going on above.

Gillian and Sam were huddled close together. Lily was sobbing from fear. Chelsea wasn't with us. I was nearly sick to my stomach. Sirius was sitting next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"This is happening backwards," Gillian whispered terrified. "This is supposed to happen after we get Remus back."

"Gillian chill," Sirius said. "It's probably nothing more than a coincidence."

"How do you explain the details?" Gillian argued. "It's more than a coincidence!"

"Guys stop," Lily said sobbing. "James is out there fighting! There's a chance that he might not come back!"

Sam wrapped an arm around Lily and gave her a hug.

Sirius muttered something but fell silent.

We heard snarls and howls coming from up above.

"_Werewolves_," Gillian whispered her eyes wide with fear.

We heard something scratching at the door. Several first years screamed and huddled together tighter.

Something was telling me to open the entrance. I slowly got to my feet and started walking toward the door.

"_Roselyn!"_ I heard Sam cry.

"Get back here!" Gillian hissed terrified.

I ignored them and proceeded to open the door when suddenly, a huge wolf burst through, knocking me onto my back. I heard the screams as a large gray male wolf stood over me.

Immediately, I realized this was Remus.

"Moony," I heard Sirius whisper.

The wolf's ears were flattened sideways and the top lip of his snout was pulled back, exposing white canines and incisors.

It snarled at me.

"What's gotten into Moony?" I heard Gillian whisper terrified.

"I'm not sure," Sam whispered back.

The wolf's amber/jaundice eyes were locked on me. It continued to snarl viciously.

"Remy, it's me," I whispered pleadingly. "You know me."

The wolf didn't even flinch. It had each of its forepaws on either side of my shoulder and the hind paws on each side of my thighs. The tail swung back and forth. Suddenly, the wolf parted its jaws and clamped them down on my shoulder.

I screamed as the canines dug deep into my skin. I felt the warm rush of blood flowing. I kept screaming in pain.

A blast of yellow whizzed by my head and hit the wolf. The wolf fell to the side completely stunned from head to toe.

My shoulder seared with pain and I felt my robe and uniform sticking to my skin.

The next thing I knew, I saw Sirius and Sam's faces above mine before I passed out.

"She's coming around," a soft female voice said.

I began emerging from the murky blackness and slowly opened my eyes. I blinked a few times, clearing my vision. I was lying in the hospital wing on a cot.

I turned my head to the left. James, Sirius, Lily, Sam and Gillian were all standing around my cot…Remus was there too, in human form in his robe and uniform. He had his arms folded against his chest and he was nervously biting his bottom lip. The cuffs of his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. His Prefects badge caught the light.

"Remus!" I cried relieved as I went to sit up, but searing pain shot through my body. I cried out.

Sirius and James rushed forward and propped a pillow up behind me so I was able to sit back against it.

"You're alright!" I cried happily.

"_He's_ fine alright," Sam said.

There was a touch of sarcasm in his tone though.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Remus stepped forward and slowly sat down on the edge of my cot. He gently took my hands in his.

"Remus?" I prodded nervously.

"Chelsea is dead," he said swallowing.

"Wait," I said. "You bit me on the shoulder."

Remus' face drained of all color.

"What?" he asked becoming alert now. "Who bit you?"

"A gray wolf," Lily said. "We figured it was you."

"No," he said looking up at them. "It wasn't me. I woke up just outside the grounds."

"What are you saying?" Lily asked. "You were never involved in the war?"

"The war?" Remus asked confused.

Sirius began explaining to him what happened.

"No," Remus said. "Like I said, I just woke up behind the greenhouses. I don't know how I got there or when."

"I think," Professor Dumbledore said gently. "There is another gray wolf that joined Voldemort."

Everyone cringed at the name.

"Who could it be?" Sam asked.

"It's possible it was Fenrir Grayback," Dumbledore said quietly. "He is a well known werewolf who loves infecting everyone with this 'disease'."

"Roselyn's infected?" Remus cried. "I should've been there!"

"How?" Gillian said gently. "Remus you were probably knocked out. You had no idea what was happening."

Remus began pacing now.

"Still," he said looking upset. "I should've been able to protect her."

"Remus knock it off," Sirius scolded. "You couldn't help it. Drop it."

"What matters is that Miss Rourke will be fine," Professor Dumbledore said gently.

"But she's infected!" James cried. "How do you call that 'fine'?"

"She's alive," Dumbledore said. "But she may have an 'ailment'. The fact that she's alive is the main thing and what is more important."

"He's right," Lily said. "We've become Remus' friends and we care about him greatly even though he has that problem. We can do the same thing for Roselyn."

"Absolutely," Gillian said nodding.

"Yes," James said firmly. "We certainly can."

"I'll leave you lot alone now," Professor Dumbledore said kindly and left the hospital wing.

"Do you remember anything?" James asked Remus.

He shook his head.

"Absolutely not," Remus said. "After I changed, I remember this sack coming over my head but that's about it. I woke up behind the greenhouses after that. I am guessing I was knocked out. But for some reason, the person just left me."

"We can't find Peter," Lily said gravely. "We have no idea where he is."

Remus frowned.

"I've picked up Peter's scent when I was a wolf outside, so maybe he's outside somewhere?"

"We'll go search," James said as he tapped Sam and Sirius and the three of them left.

"What was the outcome of the war?" I asked.

"Well," Gillian began. "The teachers fought back. There were werewolves and Death Eaters. We didn't lose any students thank Heavens nor any teachers. It was if they retreated for some reason."

"See?" James said soothingly. "Your vision really didn't come true."

Gillian nodded, looking a bit relieved.

"That's right," Lily said. "Remus is fine and so is everyone else."

I grinned at Remus.

He still looked really upset though, but gave me a smile nonetheless.


	22. Roselyn's Transformation

Listen To Your Heart

Chapter Twenty Three-Roselyn's Transformation

REMUS.

I could've killed Sirius for telling her that. Roselyn had gotten up and left the Hall.

"Nice going, Ace," James said rolling his eyes at Sirius.

"What I'd do?" Sirius asked innocently looking at us.

I got up and left the table.

I found Roselyn outside in the corridor. She was staring out the window. There was a faint glimmer of tears in her honey brown eyes.

"Hey," I said standing next to her.

She ignored me.

"Listen," I said softly. "I would never pressure you into doing anything you didn't want to. You know that right?"

Again Roselyn didn't reply.

"Rose," I prompted.

"I can't believe you did that," she replied quietly biting her bottom lip. The tears streamed down her cheeks. "I thought you were different."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"You told Sirius you wanted to sleep with me!" Roselyn exploded angrily. "What, you just want to get down my pants?"

"Of course not!" I said shocked. "If I told Sirius it was because I was scared to come to you with the idea!"

"Why?" Roselyn cried. "I'm supposed to be your girlfriend! I would never disrespect you in anyway!"

"I didn't mean it to be cruel or anything," I said staring at her.

"Just leave me alone okay?" Roselyn said turning away from me, showing her back.

I stood for a moment before slinking back.

ROSELYN.

I couldn't believe Remus went to Sirius before actually talking about it with me. We were supposed to trust each other and talk about things.

"Is everything alright?" I heard a voice behind me.

I turned around. It was Severus.

"Just fine and dandy," I muttered quickly wiping a way a tear.

"What happened?" Severus asked concerned.

I relayed to him what happened.

Severus frowned.

"He really should've come to you first," he said. "And discussed it thoroughly. I would never have done that to you."

"That's something I really don't want a lot of people to know," I continued sobbing. "But James, Lily, Gillian and Sam probably already know about it by now!"

Severus stepped forward.

"Come on," he said quietly putting an arm around my shoulders. "Stop crying okay?"

He began leading me down the corridor.

REMUS.

I sat back down at the table.

"Everything alright?" James asked looking up.

"No," I said miserably. "She's pissed at me now."

Just then, a fellow Gryffindor named Tina Danson came up to the table and sat down.

"You're never going to believe who's walking down to the Slytherin common room with Severus Snape," she gushed excitedly.

"Who?" asked Natalie Denver.

"Roselyn Rourke," Tina said snickering. "She was sobbing so the ugly dolt comforted her…sure…more like time to get better acquainted."

My ears pricked up at this.

"Do you think he'd try and get further with her?"

"Dunno, but if she was that upset, I'd be more worried about what _she'd _do. Who would want to sleep with him anyway? They'd have nightmares for weeks!"

They began snickering openly.

I slowly turned my eyes onto James. Apparently, he, Gillian, Sam and Sirius heard this as well.

"You don't think…" Sam began slowly.

Not waiting for an answer, we tore from the Hall.

We reached one of the corridors and there was Roselyn, walking toward us. Her tie was hastily tied and her hair was slightly disheveled. Her entire uniform and robe looked disheveled actually.

"Oh no," I heard Gillian whisper. "I hope she didn't…."

Her voice trailed off after that.

"Rose?" I demanded walking right up to her. "Where were you?"

"With Severus," she said.

"Did you sleep with him?" I heard Lily whisper.

My heart wrenched when Roselyn nodded.

"For the love of God…why?" Sirius asked looking stunned.

"I was upset," she said. "Severus was comforting me and I guess one thing led to another."

"I repeat," Sirius continued. "_Why_?"

"I can't believe you did that," I said feeling disappointment and hurt creep into my chest and voice.

"And I can't believe you talked about me like that! Like I was a booty call!" Roselyn snapped.

"Like I said, I needed some help! I was scared! But I'm not the one who slept with Severus!" I said.

"It was a mistake alright?" Roselyn said. "I feel bad."

"You played with Severus' emotions," I continued. "Now, he might think there could be more between you two."

"I agree," Sirius said nodding. "Even though the rat has feelings they're probably going to be hurt when he realizes it was like a one night stand."

"I think it's best if you explain it to Severus himself," I said narrowing his eyes.

"Who initiated it?" Gillian asked suddenly. "Did he?"

Roselyn nodded.

At that moment, Severus came jogging up the corridor.

"YOU SICK FREAK!" Sirius snarled as he rounded on Severus and punched him in the face.

"Sirius!" Roselyn cried.

Both he and Severus got into a fight. Finally, James and Sam pulled them off of each other.

"You took advantage of her!" Sirius snarled, fighting against Sam's grip.

"I was merely comforting her!" Severus argued back. "She needed someone that wasn't going to treat her like a piece of meat!"

"I was scared to approach her!" I said defensively and angrily. "I would never treat her like that!"

"You comforted her alright," Sam snorted.

Severus' eyes landed on him next.

"You're to stay away from Roselyn!" Sirius snarled. "Don't ever talk to her again."

"Sirius," Roselyn said angrily stepping in front of him. "You're not my father!"

"Rose," I said standing in front of her. "Can we just go somewhere and talk?"

Roselyn's honey brown eyes moved onto me.

"What's there to talk about?" she asked folding her arms over her chest.

"The fact that you slept with him," I said. "And the fact that I'm really sorry for that coming across like it did."

"Look," Roselyn said. "Right now I just need some time alone alright?"

With that, she brushed past us and continued down the Hall. Severus scowled at us before turning around and heading back to the Slytherin common room.

GILLIAN.

We headed to our classes. I could see Remus was deeply upset by what happened. Roselyn had skipped classes. I couldn't believe she had done that either. But her attitude seemed to be going through drastic changes. Remus said that it was part of the transformation process that once everything balances out, she'll be her normal self…but he was still upset because she had made the conscious decision to sleep with Severus. I think that's what was bothering him most.

That night, Remus, Sam, Sirius and James didn't bother going to the Shrieking Shack to change. A full moonlight hung in the almost midnight sky. I was sitting on the couch length wise reading a book. I knew they could get into trouble, but apparently that didn't seem to bother them much.

The black dog and Border Collie came galloping in, followed by the gray wolf. The stag stood and seemed almost out of place in the common room. The two dogs' got a game of 'tag' going. The wolf jumped up onto the couch beside me and just sat on his haunches. His head was low and his ears flat sideways in a submissive posture.

"Hey," I said warmly extending my hand out to gently touch the fur. "Cheer up. She'll come around."

I gently began stroking the wolf's soft fur. It just let out a low whine.

Just then, another wolf entered the common room. This one was really beautiful. It was completely white with these ice blue eyes.

"Rose," I whispered pulling my hand back from Remus.

The white wolf just sat on her haunches and watched us. Sam jumped up onto the couch beside me and placed a paw on my lap. He panted as he watched the white wolf. One of his ears flopped over covering one of his dark brown eyes.

The portrait opened again, but this time, someone dressed in a dark black robe with the hood pulled over his or her head entered the common room. Immediately, Remus began snarling viciously. Sirius as well. Sam jumped down and stood with Remus and Sirius. All three canines were standing squarely on all fours, with their canines and incisors bared at the figure.

The white wolf rounded on the figure as well. I remained frozen in fear on the couch.

The figure pulled out a wand and aimed it at me.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" the figure hissed and I recognized the voice.

The jet of green light come speeding toward me. I shut my eyes and waited for the spell to hit me.

I heard a 'thud' in front of me. My eyes snapped open. I saw the black and white Border Collie lying on its side with all four legs stretched out.

"SAAAAAM!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

At that instant, all three canines charged at the figure but the figure Apparated before they even reached him.

Lily came rushing into the common room. James had changed back into his human self and immediately rushed over to Sam, who was now lying on his back in human form.

I scrambled off the couch and rushed over to him.

"I'm so sorry," James said quietly as he looked away. I knew there were tears forming in his eyes already.

"NUUUUU!" I howled pressing my face into Sam's chest as I sobbed hysterically. Lily came over to me and held me while I cried.

Professor Dumbledore was called immediately as well as Professor McGonagall.

The sun came up shortly. Remus, Roselyn and Sirius were back to their human selves.

"I'm so sorry about Mr. Hairston," Professor Dumbledore said gently and quietly placing a hand on my shoulder.

ROSELYN.

Sam was dead. I began sobbing as well.

Gillian was hysterical. He had jumped in front of the Killing Curse for Gillian when that figure cast it.

Remus stood next to me.

"I'm sorry, Remus," I sobbed. "About everything. I made a huge mistake."

Remus exhaled loudly.

"And I'm supposed to trust you now?" he asked quietly. "I can't do that right away."

"I know," I sobbed.

Remus hesitated.

"But I will eventually," he continued. "And I'll eventually forgive you for sleeping with Severus."

I sobbed harder.

I felt really felt awful for what I did. I was just so upset that I really wasn't thinking straight and I really didn't want Severus to get the wrong idea about me and what happened.

I mean I loved Severus, but I was in love with Remus more. I damaged Remus and I's trust and it's going to take time now to build that trust up again.

Remus and Lily had headed off to the library for Lily. She needed to look something up for Potions.

I was left alone with Sirius and Gillian. Sirius got up and came over to me.

"Rose, why did you sleep with Severus?" he whispered keeping his voice down.

"It was a stupid mistake," I muttered. "I really can't believe I made that bad judgment. I was really upset and wasn't thinking straight. And I was thinking of getting Remus back for talking to you about that. But I realized now I made a really bad call."

Sirius watched me.

"What are you going to tell Severus now?" Sirius asked concerned. "If you slept with him, he might be getting a really bad idea or image of you now."

I sighed again.

"I'm just going to tell him the truth," I said sadly. "I really don't want to hurt him either."

Sirius exhaled.

"Knowing Snivellus, he'll hold a grudge for years to come," he muttered darkly.

I moaned again.

Remus and Lily came back and Lily headed over to James.

"Get what you needed?" Sirius asked Lily looking up.

"Yep!" Lily said nodding.

Remus took a seat on the chair and yawned.

"I think it's time to head off to bed," he said.

"Night," Sirius called getting up and heading into the boy's dorm. James followed shortly. Lily gave me a hug before heading to the girl's. Gillian did the same, leaving Remus and I alone in the common room.

"So," I began slowly not sure if he was even talking to me.

Remus remained silent.

"Good night," he said shortly and got up.

He headed into the boys dorm.

Feeling even more miserable, I headed off too.


	23. The Real Nightmare

Listen To Your Heart

Chapter Twenty Four-The Real Nightmare

Author's Notes: Yeah sorry about the last confusing chapter. I've fixed it and updated it again. J sorry again! I hope you enjoy this chapter! If you have any questions, just email me.

Emma B.

The next morning, I awoke feeling just as miserable as I did when I headed to bed.

I headed down to the Great Hall and took a seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Morning, Roselyn," James said softly. "Did you sleep well?"

"No," I muttered, helping myself to some porridge and waffles.

"Why?" Gillian asked concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"Again, no," I muttered avoiding looking at everyone.

Truthfully, I was up the entire night, feeling miserable and absolutely guilty. I could feel my eyes getting heavy and before I knew it, my eyes closed and I felt my forehead falling forward, hitting the table with a 'thud' and rattling the silverware.

GILLIAN

Roselyn's head hit the table with a thud and the silverware rattled. She was out cold. Her hair fell forward but she had blond hair instead of her beautiful light auburn hair. Something was definitely off.

"Whoa," Sirius said looking shocked. "She was out faster than me on Fire Whiskey."

"Did you notice anything strange with her last night?" Sam asked, turning to me.

I frowned.

Actually, I had gotten up around midnight to get a drink of water and I saw Rose just sitting at the window staring out onto the grounds…nothing unusual that would explain the change in hair color.

Remus was watching me intently.

"Well," I said slowly. "It wasn't so much strange, but she was staring out at the grounds just up most of the night. I had gotten up around midnight and she was still awake. I think she really feels awful for what happened…but her hair color is off. I didn't see anything unusual that would explain that."

Lily gave Remus a sympathetic look before returning to her porridge. Roselyn was still fast asleep, her head inches from her plate. I was still completely devastated by what happened with Sam. I couldn't believe he was gone. I knew he did that to protect me, but still…I completely miss him and I felt myself sobbing quietly all over again just thinking about it.

"What?" Remus asked indignantly. "She screws Severus and I'm just supposed to forget what happened?"

"No mate," James said calmly. "Just realize she made a mistake. She's a human after all. Humans make mistakes, but it's big of them when they admit it. She admitted sleeping with Severus was a mistake."

Remus' expression faltered as he looked at Roselyn fast asleep. I saw affection creeping into his face now. He exhaled loudly.

"You're absolutely right," he said sighing. "I should've realized that she would never hurt me intentionally."

"She loves you like crazy," Sirius said ginning. "I seriously doubt she'd intentionally do that."

"I'm sorry for making it seem like I blabbed my intentions to you," Remus apologized to Sirius.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," Sirius winked and gestured to Roselyn.

"Let her sleep for now," Lily said softly. "We'll wake her up as soon as breakfast is over. Let her get some sleep."

We began talking amongst ourselves. Roselyn's body twitched suddenly, but we figured she was just dreaming and went back to talking.

The bell rang, ending breakfast. The Hall began clearing out.

Remus gently shook Roselyn.

"Rose?" Remus said gently. "Wake up."

Roselyn didn't wake up right away.

"Rose?" Remus prodded. "It's time for class. Wake up!"

Suddenly, Roselyn's body snapped violently up and her back arched. She let out a high pitched, blood curdling scream.

"ROSELYN!" James shouted as everyone leapt to their feet.

He got to Rose first. He grabbed her and her eyes snapped open.

"Rose!" he said alarmed. "What happened?"

Roselyn had her hands on her abdomen. When she raised them, there was blood on them. James' eyes moved onto her abdomen.

"Holy shit," he said keeping his hands on her shoulders.

Lily screamed. I raised my hands to my mouth.

"Oh God!" Remus cried jumping up.

A sharp point of the silver blade to a knife was protruding from Roselyn's chest. The handle was sticking out of her back.

Lily was screaming in hysteria. Remus wasted no time. He picked Roselyn up. He had one arm under her neck and the other arm under her legs which dangled over his arm. Her head was resting against his shoulder. Roselyn was losing a lot of blood. It dripped onto the floor and we slipped in it while rushing to the hospital wing.

"MADAM ELKIN!" Remus shouted urgently. "WE NEED HELP!"

Lily was still absolutely hysterical.

Severus had been in the hospital wing for some reason. His face drained of all color when he saw Roselyn.

"What on earth happened?" he demanded going pale in the face.

"We don't know," James said keeping his eyes on Remus and Roselyn.

"Good Lord!" Madam Elkin cried. "Lye her down on her side."

Remus obediently laid Roselyn down on her side.

"What on earth happened?" Madam Elkin cried.

"We don't know!" Lily cried. "She fell asleep and when she woke up this happened!"

"Did anyone go behind her?" Madam Elkin asked.

"No," Sirius said swallowing.

"I'm getting Professor Dumbledore," I said and tore from the hospital wing.

ROSELYN.

"Rose? Time for class," I heard a voice said then felt gentle but urgent shaking. "Wake up!"

I snapped awake and realized I was still sitting at the Gryffindor table. Immediately, my hands flew to my chest. There was no knife or anything.

"Are you alright?" Gillian asked concerned. "You let out such a scream we thought you were being killed."

I shakily got to my feet with out saying anything. I felt my whole body shaking violently.

"Roselyn?" Remus asked alarmed as he too, stood up.

Everyone got up at this point.

I turned and fled from the Hall until I reached outside on the grounds. I leaned over one of the bushes and ended up vomiting.

I heard footsteps behind me. I was bent over, my hair falling forward.

"Rose?" I heard James' voice ask concerned. "What happened?"

I finished vomiting and stood up, wiping my mouth with the sleeve of my robe. I faced them.

"I had a nightmare," I began, my voice scratchy and raw from vomiting. "I dreamed that I fell asleep at the table and when I woke up, I had been stabbed through the chest."

Remus and Sam's faces drained off all color.

"Shit," Sirius said rubbing the back of his neck. "It was just a nightmare though, Rose."

"It was a premonition," I said swallowing. "And the scary thing is I'm not sure it was me that was stabbed."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked curiously.

His eyes were locked on mine.

"I don't think that was me that was stabbed," I went on. "I mean I saw myself stabbed, from the sidelines, but I saw myself with blond hair."

All eyes moved onto Gillian, who had blond hair.

"Guys relax," Gillian said rolling her eyes. "I'm not going to get stabbed alright? And who would want to kill me anyway? They've already taken Sam from me! What next?"

"Someone who knows you get premonitions," James said seriously.

"Roselyn gets them too," Gillian protested. "Why isn't she sishkabobbed?"

"Look," Remus said. "All I'm saying is that I think we should be careful. You-Know-Who oddly retreated the last time. Who knows what he could be up to now. He could very well be planning something."

"Right," Gillian scoffed rolling her eyes. "I'm gonna get roasted for a barbecue. Secondly, I haven't had any premonitions in ages."

The bell rang, ending breakfast, but Gillian remained in the Hall, stating that she wanted to head down to the kitchens to get something to munch on after class.

GILLIAN.

I headed down to the kitchens. I couldn't believe they were worried about something that might not happen, although Roselyn's premonitions did turn out to be true. But who on earth would want to kill me?

I just reached the portrait of fruit and reached out to tickle the pair when I heard a noise coming from one of the corridors.

I froze and listened.

It sounded like something scurrying along the floor.

"Hello?" I called as I slowly began heading toward the noise. I passed one of the corridors and leaned against the wall. My back was exposed to the opposing corridor. I folded my arms over my chest.

"Sirius? If this is your idea of a prank I swear I'm going to kill you," I called.

"No," a voice hissed behind me. "_I'm_ going to kill _you_."

I felt something sharp, ice cold and solid being thrusted into my chest. I stared down and saw the point of a knife blade. I turned around and screamed when I recognized who it was.

I reached up behind me and felt the wooden knife handle protruding from my back.

I staggered back up stairs.

ROSELYN.

Remus apologized to me and realized that I would never intentionally hurt him and that he forgave me for what happened. I really did feel horrible for doing that and I knew I was going to have to explain everything to Severus.

Remus and I were walking side by side down the corridor to Potions class. Behind us were Lily and James and Sirius.

I saw Gillian round the corner in front of us.

"Hey," James said brightly. "Did you get lost or something?"

Gillian staggered forward more and we got a glimpse of what I couldn't believe.

A silver blade of a knife was protruding from Gillian's chest…and I could just make out the wooden handle in the back. Blood was staining the front of her uniform and robe and it was on her hands.

"GILLIAN!" Sirius shouted as we rushed forward.

Gillian collapsed into Sirius's arms.

"Oh my God," Lily sobbed. "It's just like Roselyn said!"

Sirius picked her up and we rushed to the hospital wing.

"MADAM ELKIN!" Sirius hollered. "WE NEED HELP!"

We burst into the hospital wing. Some of Gillian's blood was getting on the front of Sirius's robe and uniform and the collar at this point.

"Good Lord!" Madam Elkin cried. "Put her down on her side!"

Severus had been in the hospital wing for some reason.

"What happened to her?" he asked worriedly.

Sirius gently laid Gillian down on her side. Gillian was having trouble breathing and she was gasping for breath. A thick ribbon of blood was flowing from the corner of her mouth.

"I'm going for Dumbledore!" Lily sobbed and tore from the hospital wing.

"She headed down to the kitchens!" Sirius said his voice cracking with panic and fear. "I think someone stabbed her!"

Madam Elkin stood over Gillian. Gillian was still having trouble breathing. She was gasping for air.

Shortly, Dumbledore arrived.

"Can you help her?" Sirius demanded hovering over Gillian.

"I'm afraid not," Madam Elkin said sadly. "She's too badly wounded. She's in a lot of pain."

Gillian's body was trembling violently with each breath.

"What can we do to ease her pain?" Remus asked his voice cracking with emotion.

"I'm afraid there is only one thing to do," Dumbledore said quietly. "And that's to put her out of her misery."

We looked at him. Gillian's blood began staining the cot sheets and blankets at this point. She was still letting out low cries of pain. Gillian's eyes were locked on the wall.

"Y-You mean…" James said in a shocked voice.

Dumbledore nodded gravely.

"YOU CAN'T!" I cried. "It's inhuman!"

"Rose," Remus said, his voice shaking even more now. "She's suffering. We can't let her suffer. That's even crueler."

"NO!" I shouted and turned and left the hospital wing.

Shortly, James, Severus, Lily and Sirius joined me. The door to the hospital wing was closed. At that moment, we saw a flash of bright green light flicker out from underneath the door.

Lily burst into hysterical tears. I did too.

Remus wrapped his arms around me drawing me close. Lily and James were holding each other. Sirius had his head low and he was pinching the bridge of his nose. I saw tears streaming down his cheeks. Professor Dumbledore came out of the hospital wing with a grave and solemn expression.

"She's gone," he said quietly.

We only sobbed harder and longer.

"I'm dismissing you lot from classes," he said putting a hand on my shoulder before heading off down the corridor.

"I'm really sorry about Gillian," Severus said his voice shaking violently.

"Thanks mate," James said softly and quietly as he led Lily down the corridor after Dumbledore. I kept my face buried into Remus' chest.

"Yes thank you," Remus said his voice just barely above a whisper. I felt Severus put a hand on my back before he trudged off in the opposite direction. Remus led me back to the common room.

The rest of the week went by as though it was a horror movie. We lost Sam and Gillian all in one week.

The end of the year was coming up…as well as graduation. We really weren't looking forward to graduating without Sam or Gillian. It was like an alternate reality that wasn't real…but it was.

I had no idea that things would get even worse when we graduated….

(Music plays in the background-Rush-Aly and AJ)


	24. Back To Hogwarts

Listen To Your Heart

Part Two-11 Years Later

Chapter Twenty Five-Back To Hogwarts

"Maddie! Get your behind down here this minute!" I called.

"What happened now?" Remus asked me looking up from the newspaper.

"Nothing," I replied raising an eyebrow. "That's the problem. I asked her to take out the trash and she hasn't done it yet."

My 11 year old daughter, Madison or "Maddie" as we call her, bounded down the stairs. She looked exactly like me with the auburn hair and green eyes.

"Yeah Mum?" she asked curiously.

"What did I ask you to do this morning?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest.

Immediately, her face drained of all color.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I must've forgotten."

I exhaled loudly.

"Please try and remember okay?" I said. "When I ask you to do something please, please do it."

Maddie nodded.

Just then, Remus' owl, Onyx, landed gracefully on the window sill. He had a familiar looking envelope tied to his leg.

"Remus," I said staring at Onyx. Remus followed my gaze and put down the paper and got up. He carefully opened the window and Onyx hopped in. Remus gave the owl a piece of bacon as 'thanks' and Onyx flew inside to where his cage was.

Remus scanned the front of the envelope.

"Is that where I think it's from?" I whispered.

Remus raised his eyes to mine.

"Yes," he said.

"What's going on? Why does Mum look sick?" Maddie asked concerned looking from me to Remus.

"Maddie, sit down," Remus said.

Maddie obediently sat and still had the confused expression on her face.

"Eleven years ago," Remus began sitting down beside her and leaning forward so that their faces were inches apart. "Your Mum and I went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You know that part right?"

Maddie nodded.

"Okay," Remus continued. "We had the best friends anyone could've ever wanted. We had Gillian, Sam, James and Lily and Sirius. Gillian and Sam were killed in our final year and just recently, we got word that Lily and James were killed in their home by You-Know-Who. This is the letter from Hogwarts saying that you've been accepted."

His words brought back the horrible news from Professor Dumbledore himself that Lily and James had been killed in their home by Lord Voldemort, and their only son had survived and is now living with Muggles. I slowly sank into the kitchen chair just opposite of Remus.

We got married right after we graduated and so had James and Lily. Sirius had been framed for a murder that he hadn't committed and now was sitting in Azkaban for no reason. Everything just seemed to fall apart. I crossed my arms on top of the table surface and rested my chin on top of them, vaguely listening to Remus talk to Maddie.

I wondered what the son looked like. Probably more than likely he looked like James. Remus continued to talk to Maddie.

Even though Remus and I were werewolves, Maddie's wolf traits won't come out until she hits sixteen, which would be in her 6th year or so. That's when a girl hits maturity basically. As of now, Maddie has some wolfish tendencies. She gets really strong when she gets angry and she can sense things up to 2 miles away. She knows what she is and what we are and she's okay with it.

Finally, I zoned back in.

"So that's what happened and why your Mum acted the way she did," Remus finished.

"Whoa," Maddie said turning her brown eyes onto me. "Mum you had a rough year there huh? If you don't want me to go I won't."

"Oh hun," I said softly. "You have to go. It's a wonderful place. Just because I had some horrible times there doesn't mean you will. But please be careful alright?"

Maddie nodded.

"I'm going to play with Ryker," she said as she got up from the table and let out a low whistle.

Her dog, a German Shepard male named Ryker, came galloping into the kitchen. He barked and wagged his tail at Maddie. The two of them headed out into the backyard. Ryker was a Minux. He was magical and was able to solve problems as well as talk.

He was going to be going with Maddie to Hogwarts.

Once Maddie and Ryker were out of earshot and sight, I turned to Remus.

"I wish I could see James' son," I said sadly.

Remus had that familiar twinkle in his eyes.

"Then why don't we?" he asked.

I looked at him startled.

"How? We don't even know where he is staying? And what would we tell him? 'Hi we're the Lupin's. We knew your parents when they went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Oh by the way you're a wizard?' That'll really shock the poor kid," I said.

"More than likely," Remus said patiently. "The Muggles already told him. So basically, in response to your question…Yeah and Dumbledore did tell me where he was staying."

"Where?" I demanded sitting bolt upright.

"Privet Drive," he grinned.

We decided to leave Maddie with our next door neighbor, Mrs. Androse, an elderly lady who kept an eye on Maddie since she was born when Remus and I needed some 'alone' time.

Remus and I drove to Privet Drive.

"Number Four," he said.

I leaned forward and peered out of the windshield to our royal blue Ford Taurus sedan.

"Seems nice enough," I said frowning.

Remus had also told me that Dumbledore told him everything about keeping the boy with the Muggles and the fact that he put a charm on them so the boy would return every summer to this house. So we were up to date.

Remus came up with a plan. He was going to tell the Muggles the truth about our visit and we'll see just how the boy is treated.

We pulled into the driveway. Remus and I stepped out. Remus was dressed in a nice pair of burgundy slacks, tan construction boots, a white long sleeved shirt that was under a burgundy V necked sweater vest. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. I was dressed in a pair of jeans and a white gypsy style blouse. My hair was fluffed around my shoulders and I had applied light makeup.

We stood on the stoop and Remus rang the doorbell.

A few minutes later, a beefy man wearing slacks and a shirt answered. He has a mustache and his hair had been going gray.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Hi," Remus said brightly. "My name is Remus Lupin and this is my wife, Roselyn. We're here for a boy with the last name of Potter."

The man's face drained of all color.

"You're one of _them_?" he asked his voice cracking.

"Excuse me?" Remus asked confused.

"You're one of those freaks," the man continued angrily.

"Who is it Vernon?" a woman's voice called from inside the house.

"Two more of the fellow 'freaks'," the man hissed.

Over the man's shoulder, I caught site of a boy with untidy black hair, emerald green eyes that were behind a pair of thin black-rimmed glasses and he was wearing an oversized sweatshirt and jeans.

"It's him," I whispered as I stared in shock.

"Let them in," the woman said nervously. "Don't let any of the neighbors see!"

The man roughly ushered us inside and closed the door behind us.

The woman was tall, thin and had a horse like face.

"You're here for the boy?" she asked. "Why?"

Remus and I looked at each other.

"Because we were best friends with his parents," I replied curiously.

_Why on earth were they acting so coldly? _I wondered.

"You knew my parents?" the boy asked looking from Remus to me.

"Yeah," Remus said nodding. We went to take a step forward toward him, but the beefy man blocked us.

"We don't condone that '_trash_' in our home," he hissed. "I think we've squished it all out of him at this point."

"I don't think so," I said firmly. "Magic can never be squished out of someone. It's there regardless."

The woman cringed and the man only got angrier.

"You mean I'm a wizard right?" the boy asked suddenly. "Some large man told me earlier after we had gotten home from that lovely cabin vacation on the island. I can do magic."

I caught a bit of sarcasm in his tone.

Remus nodded.

"I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR THAT WORD AGAIN!" the man bellowed.

"Look," Remus said firmly. "We came a long way. Would you at least like to discuss it over dinner?"

"And now they want food," the man scoffed rolling his eyes.

"We would treat naturally," Remus continued eyeing the man. "You could come over our house say tomorrow?"

The man was about to reply when the woman interjected this time.

"Sure," she replied. "Where do you live?"

"Number 15 Ronais Road," Remus replied.

The man was looking at the woman like she had gone mental.

"Bring him," Remus said gesturing to the boy.

We left and headed home.

The next night, they did come by. I had cooked a lovely meatloaf dinner with baked potatoes and carrots.

"So you did this without the use of IT?" Vernon asked.

They had introduced themselves as well.

"Yes," I said narrowing my eyes. "We've adopted the Muggle lifestyle as well."

I sat back down beside Remus and just kept my eyes on Harry, whom was sitting across from me.

He looked like a scaled down version of James. While Remus talked to the Dursley's, I leaned forward.

"Your father was brilliant," I whispered softly. "And so was your Mum. She was a kind witch."

Harry looked at me.

"I just can't believe this is all true," he said.

"I know," I said softly winking. "But our daughter, Maddie, will be joining you in a few weeks. Stick with her. She'll help you around."

He nodded and grinned.

At that moment, Maddie entered the house along with Ryker. I could hear them carrying a conversation.

"There's no way you would be able to catch the Fritz cat!" she said entering the kitchen now.

"Wanna bet?" Ryker asked looking up at her.

She froze.

"Did that dog just talk?" Vernon demanded.

"Um, no," Maddie said quickly realizing that there were Muggles in the house.

Ryker sat on his haunches at Maddie's feet and barked, wagging his tail.

"I KNEW IT," Vernon exploded. "THIS WHOLE FAMILY IS FREAKS!"

"Hey," Remus said snapping to alertness. "Like it or not you're involved as well."

Vernon stood up and roughly grabbed Harry's arm, causing Harry to cringe in pain.

"You're hurting him," I said standing up abruptly.

"That's the least of my concerns," Vernon spat. "We're leaving. Petunia, come."

Petunia got up.

Vernon roughly shoved Harry toward the door. Harry ended up banging his ribs on the edge of our entertainment center. He cried out.

"Ryker, go block them," Remus said quickly.

Ryker did a 180 and charged at them, blocking them. He was sitting between them and the doorway.

"Get out of our way, mutt," Vernon hissed.

"Leave Harry here," I snarled. "At least he'll be treated more humanely."

"Fine," Vernon snapped shoving Harry back toward me. "We'll send his 'freak' belongings shortly."

I put two fingers together, my index and middle finger and made a line in the air toward Ryker, signaling for him to move.

Ryker moved aside and glared at Vernon and Petunia as they left.

"Jerks," he said to them.

Vernon glared at the dog before leaving the house.

Ryker and Maddie came over to us.

"Is he alright?" Ryker asked tilting his head to the side.

"He does talk," Harry said clearly impressed. "Cool."

"Yeah," Remus said also coming over to him.

"Are you okay?" Maddie asked Harry.

Harry nodded.

"I'm used to that treatment," he said gingerly rubbing his ribs. "I sleep in a cupboard."

"Good Lord," Remus said looking upset. "They treat you horribly!"

"We're going to speak to Dumbledore about something," I said raising my eyes to Remus'.

Sure enough, a trunk was dumped on our doorstep.

Remus magicked the trunk upstairs using his wand.

"Cool," Harry said. "What else can you do?"

"Well," I said. "Some basic spells that you and Maddie are going to learn are _Alohamora _and _Lumos."_

"The first one unlocks doors and the second one lights the tip of your wand when you receive it." I continued.

Harry nodded.

"Maddie? Why don't you go show Harry your spell books? He'll be heading to Diagon Alley sometime next week. Knowing Dumbledore he knows Harry's here already," I suggested brightly.

Maddie nodded as she and Harry headed upstairs.

Remus came down shortly and I began clearing the dishes from the table.

"I can't believe how much he looks like James," I felt tears forming.

Remus leaned against the doorframe and folded his arms over his chest, studying me closely.


	25. The Problem

Listen To Your Heart

Chapter 26-The Problem

"I know," Remus said quietly. "And I can't believe how horribly those Muggles treated him. I have nothing against them naturally, but they were treating him really horrible."

I pressed my back against the edge of the counter.

"What can we do?" I asked biting my bottom lip.

Remus came over to me and stood in front of me. He put his hands on my shoulders and put his face close to mine. He had to stoop a bit low because he was taller than I was.

"For now, we'll get him to Hogwarts," he said. "After that I'm not sure."

"Stupid," I muttered feeling tears forming in my eyes.

"I know you care about him," Remus said warmly. "I do too. We owe it to James and Lily to protect their son…but what will be will be."

He drew me close. I pressed my face into his chest and sobbed softly. He wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me close against him.

"You're a good mom," he said softly and affectionately giving me a squeeze.

I pressed my face into Remus' chest further.

After a few moments, he released me and gave me a kiss.

"Things will be fine," he said reassuringly.

MADDIE.

Mum and Dad set the boy up in the spare bedroom across from mine. Mum and Dad let us stay up to 10 talking.

"So both of your parents are wizards?" the boy named Harry asked intrigued.

I nodded.

"Yep," I said brightly. "You really had no idea we existed until recently?"

Harry shook his head.

"Wow," I said. "Stick with me. I'll help you."

I gave him a wink.

He grinned and blushed.

Mum called lights out and he left my room.

ROSELYN.

With Maddie and Harry asleep, I was lying in bed next to Remus. Remus rolled over on top of me.

"I can't believe what happened to James and Lily," I said quietly looking up at him.

"I know," he said just as quietly. "Poor Sirius…"

"I know he didn't do that," I said firmly. "He would never intentionally hurt someone like that…let alone murder."

Remus exhaled loudly.

"I'm getting a feeling that he was set up," Remus said. "And secondly, what could Peter do that was so bad that would cause Sirius to want to kill him? Sirius joked about wanting to do that, but he never meant it."

I just sighed this time too.

Remus kissed me.

"Let's try not to worry about it okay?"

I smiled up at him.

"Okay,"

Remus and I began getting intimate when a shrill scream cut through the house. Remus leapt off of me.

"Maddie," I said panicked.

Remus and I flew out of our room. Harry was also standing outside his room, looking upset and scared.

"Is she okay?" he demanded automatically.

We burst into Maddie's room. Remus threw his arm out in front of me just as we hit the door frame, stopping me from entering the room.

Standing on the edge of Maddie's bed was a black wolf. It was snarling at Maddie. The ears were flattened back and the whites of its jaundice eyes were showing. A bit of white foam was also dripping from the bottom jaw.

"Dad," Maddie sobbed looking at us. "Help me."

I gently but firmly pushed Harry back into his room.

"Stay," I instructed. "Lock the door and don't come out until we tell you."

Harry nodded and did what he was told.

"Daaad," Maddie sobbed even more.

Remus went into protective mode as he does when he changes.

I heard him growling loudly at the wolf menacingly.

The wolf responded back but only stepped closer to Maddie.

"Leave her alone," Remus snarled.

The wolf didn't seem to hear him and went to lunge at Maddie. Maddie screamed and threw her hands up over her face. Remus didn't hesitate. He threw himself onto the bed, blocking Maddie from the wolf.

Both he and the wolf got into a fight. The wolf clamped his jaws around Remus' arm and bit down. Warm blood gushed.

Remus struggled to get the wolf off of him but the wolf was too powerful. The wolf clamped its jaws on Remus neck and bit down.

"NO!" I screamed and picked up Maddie's lamp. I heaved it at the wolf. It hit the wolf on the shoulder blade.

It looked up and gave me a snarl before jumping out the window.

"REMUS!" I screamed rushing to him.

He was bleeding profusely and some of the blood had gotten onto Maddie's pajamas.

Remus was struggling to breathe.

"I'm not losing you," I said trying to keep my voice steady. I kept a hand over the wounds on Remus' neck to hope that the pressure would stop the bleeding somewhat. I knew I had to get him to St. Mungo's.

"HARRY!" I screamed.

The next thing I knew, Harry charged into the room.

"Grab my tee-shirt,"

Harry was confused, but he did it.

"Maddie, grab Harry's hand and then touch Dad," I instructed her next…but I realized with horror that she had gone into shock.

"Harry," I said quickly. "Grab Maddie's hand, and then put her hand on Remus'."

Again Harry did that and we soon Apparated out of the house.

ST. MUNGO'S HOSPITAL FOR MAGICAL MALADIES AND INJURIES.

Remus was taken immediately to the ward. The Healers assured me that he would be fine. My quick thinking saved him otherwise had I waited any longer he would've bled to death for sure.

My white tee shirt and gray sweat pants were stained and speckled with blood. Maddie was looked over. The Healer that took care of Remus said that in time, Maddie would come around. She was covered in blood as she had gotten the brunt of the attack.

Remus would remain in the hospital for a few weeks. The hospital had a special section for werewolves and that's where Remus went. He was completely out of it and was given a Blood Replenishing potion every hour.

We stayed with Remus for a bit but then had to Apparate back home. Harry was a bit off because he'd never Apparated like that.

"It's really weird," he said keeping his eyes on Maddie. "What's going to happen when we go to Hogwarts if she's still in shock?"

"Looks like I'll be going with her," I said. "I'm going to write a letter to Dumbledore and let him know what happened."

I quickly grabbed parchment and paper and sent the letter with Harry's snow owl, Hedwig. Ryker came over to me and sat down next to my thighs.

"Is Remus alright?" he asked looking up at me with his big brown eyes as he panted.

"The Healer's are positive that he will be fine," I said softly.

Ryker came over to Maddie and nudged her with his snout.

"Maddie, however, went into shock," I finished gravely and sadly.

"Oh man," Ryker said letting out a whine. "Will she be alright?"

"The Healers are optimistic with her," I continued gently stroking Maddie's hair. "They expect she'll come around."

"What if she doesn't?" Ryker asked gravely keeping his brown eyes on Maddie.

"Let's not think about that," I said quietly.

Ryker gave Harry's hand a lick.

"Sleep well, Harry," Ryker said softly.

"Thanks," he said still a bit weird with the fact that a dog talked back to him.

"I'm going to put Maddie to bed," I said. "Ryker, I want you to keep an eye on her okay?"

Ryker barked, signaling that he understood.

Once Maddie, Harry and Ryker, who was sleeping with Maddie were out cold, I quickly enlisted the help of Hedwig and sent Dumbledore and owl letting him know what happened.

The next morning, I got an owl back stating that Dumbledore wished for Remus to get better and I was welcomed, along with Ryker, to come to Hogwarts. He knew Harry was there with us and sent his first year list along with Maddie's.

We went to Diagon Alley the next day. The whole lot of us including Ryker, who stayed close to Maddie.

We purchased both Harry and Maddie's books and supplies. I treated Harry and he seemed totally shy about it, but I didn't mind.

We finished off the day at Florean Florescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Harry dug into his chocolate ice cream sundae. I however, just had a milkshake. Maddie ate hers robotically and even Ryker enjoyed a bowl of vanilla ice cream. He kept to Maddie's side like a body guard. He leaned against her leg and looked up at me. A bit of the vanilla ice cream had gotten on his furry muzzle.

I looked at him and burst out laughing.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You've got ice cream on your muzzle," I laughed. "You should see yourself!"

Ryker began licking his own muzzle, trying to get the ice cream off, but wasn't succeeding.

"Here," I laughed wiping the ice cream off for him with a napkin.

Ryker barked and put his head on Maddie's thigh. I reached over and stroked his head, rubbing his neck.

"Don't worry," I whispered softly to him. "She'll be fine okay?"

Ryker just let out a whine again and kept his head on her thigh.

"Well, well, well," a familiar oily voice crooned.

I looked up. It was Severus Snape. He looked almost the same, except now his hair had reached his shoulders and it was greasy as it was back when we went to school. He was dressed in black robes.

"Severus," I said.

"So that's the new prodigy," he sneered at Harry, who just looked back at him blankly.

"And you are?" Harry asked genuinely confused.

"I'm your Potions professor," Severus sneered. "I trust you read your book list?"

"How are you?" I asked in a friendly tone to him.

Severus' dark eyes moved off of Harry onto me.

"Mrs. Lupin," he sneered, not changing his tone. "And this must be Miss Lupin."

His eyes moved onto Maddie who was staring blankly a head not moving.

"Is she lacking respect?" Severus asked.

"She's in shock, Severus," I replied, genuinely confused as to why he was acting like this, but I did have a good idea…it was my fault really. But I couldn't talk about it with Harry. "Remus was attacked by a…" my voice trailed off wondering if I should say 'wolf' but Harry knew what he saw. He wasn't stupid. "Wolf last night. He's in St. Mungo's right now. She saw the whole attack."

For a moment, Severus' expression faltered, and then the sneer returned.

"Attacked by one of his own," he snickered. "Now that's ironic. See you at Hogwarts."

With that, Severus headed off down the street.

"What did he mean, 'Attacked by one of his own?'" Harry asked curiously.

"Severus was mistaken," I said quickly. "Come on. We've got to head home."

We finished up and then headed home.

I was a bit hurt at the way Severus treated me, but then again, I slept with him and then completely pushed him out of my life without so much as an explanation. I realized I should give him one and vowed that once we get to Hogwarts, I would talk to him.

NEXT WEEK.

We arrived at Kings Cross station the following week. We loaded Maddie's, Harry's and I's stuff on the Hogwarts Express. It was the same as I'd remembered it. We boarded the train and found an empty compartment. Ryker jumped up on the seat next to Maddie and curled up against her. Harry and I were sitting next to each other. Maddie just stared straight a head at us, not flinching one bit.

"I hope Dumbledore doesn't mind me coming along," Ryker said raising his head and looking at me. He panted.

"No," I said shaking my head. "He said not to worry about it. You're allowed to stay. Listen to him, not what others might say."

Ryker lowered his head and returned it to Maddie's thigh.

Shortly, the train pulled out of the station and we were on our way.

A few minutes later, the compartment door opened and a boy with light auburn hair and blue eyes entered.

"I'm sorry," he said as his ears turned pink. "I'll find a new compartment."

"Nonsense," I scolded. "Have a seat."

The boy eyed Ryker, who was watching the boy back.

"He's harmless," I said giving Ryker a wink.

The boy settled down and sat down beside Ryker.

"Blimey," the boy said looking at Harry in awe. "You're _him_!"

Harry looked confused.

"See," I explained leaning close to Harry. "You're a bit of a legend. You were the only one that survived the Dark Lords' attack. You've become an Enigma I guess you could say."

Harry looked absolutely befuddled by this information, so I elaborated more. Once I was done, he seemed to grasp it.

"I'm Ron Weasley," the boy with auburn hair introduced himself.

"Him you know," I teased Ron jerking my thumb toward Harry. "So I'm Roselyn Lupin and this is my daughter Maddie, and that's Ryker."

Ron turned his eyes onto Maddie and Ryker.

"Pleased to meet you," Ryker said not taking his head off of Maddie.

"He's a Minux right?" Ron asked.

I nodded.

"I've heard about them from me Mum," Ron explained smiling at Ryker. "They're extremely loyal, smart and fast."

"I might be the first two," Ryker said. "But Fast? That's debatable."

Ron grinned.

Harry and Ron got into a conversation. Both of them found each other interesting. I guess to Harry this was a whole new world to him. I shook my head, not understanding why his Aunt and Uncle never told him about the magical world. Obviously, they thought they could keep it a secret from him but it absolutely backfired.

Ryker dozed off and I found myself too, getting sleepy. The gentle rocking motion of the train was doing it as I didn't sleep much last night worrying about Maddie.

A few seconds later, I felt a sharp poke in my ribs. My eyes flew open.

It was Harry.

"What is it?" I asked becoming alert.

Harry pointed to the seat across from us. I moved my eyes. Maddie was gone, but Ryker was out cold. Maddie was no where in the compartment.


	26. Grave News

Listen To Your Heart

Chapter Twenty Seven-Back At School

"Where is she?" I demanded becoming alert and the panic settled in.

I jumped up.

"Where'd she go?"

"I'm not sure," Harry said going pale in the face. "She had just gotten up. I suspected she was going to just stick her head out of the compartment, so I went back to talking with Ron. She just vanished then when I looked back. I'm sorry."

He looked upset.

"It's not your fault," I said. "Ryker's supposed to be watching her."

I went over and grabbed Ryker's collar.

"Maddie's GONE GET UP!" I shouted.

Ryker immediately snapped awake. He sat up right, tucking his hind quarters into a sitting position.

He yawned exposing his white canines and incisors.

"What?" he asked becoming more rapt with attention.

"MADDIE IS GONE! GO AND FIND HER!" I shouted yanking him off the seat.

"Oh no," Ryker said as he headed over to the compartment door.

"Stay here," I instructed to Harry and Ron. "I'm going with him."

We headed out of the compartment and began scanning the length of the car.

"Where could she have gone?" Ryker asked his ears pricked forward listening for Maddie's familiar walk. I saw his nose twitching, obviously trying to pick up her scent.

"I don't know," I said miserably as I began getting upset. "She couldn't have gone far."

"I'm sorry," Ryker said hanging his head and whining. "I should've been watching her more closely."

I exhaled.

"No…it's my fault. I shouldn't have blamed you. We were both at fault…deal?"

I got down on one knee and gave the dog a hug.

He barked and his tail wagged, a sign that he accepted my apology.

"Let's go and find her," I said standing up. I was just about to take a step when Severus walked up the car with Maddie!

He had his hands on her shoulders.

"Oh thank God!" I breathed rushing forward and grabbing her. I threw my arms around her and hugged her tightly. Naturally, she just stood there and didn't move while I hugged her.

"She wandered into my compartment," Severus explained. "I recognized her so I was bringing her back to you."

"Thank you, Severus," I said earnestly and gratefully.

He studied me for a moment. He really hadn't changed much since I last saw him.

"Any word on Remus?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"He's recovering, little by little," I replied quietly.

Severus nodded, then the sneer came across his face as he glanced down at Ryker.

"I gather that dog is coming with you lot as well?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied firmly. "Dumbledore knows about him. He's to help Maddie."

Severus' eyes lingered on me for a bit before he turned and headed down the train.

We turned around and began heading back to our compartment.

Once we entered, Harry and Ron looked up.

"Oh thank God!" Harry breathed relieved. "Where was she?"

"She had wandered into Severus Snape's compartment," Ryker explained jumping up beside Harry and watched Ron curiously.

"Oh," Ron said. "My brothers had him…he's a nightmare!"

I didn't say anything. I couldn't tell them the real reason why he loathed Harry without getting into details.

I wished Remus was here with me.

A few minutes later, a girl with busy brown hair knocked on our compartment door.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville Longbottom has lost his," she asked in a bossy tone.

Now, Ron was trying to show Harry some magic, so she watched with interest.

It was a simple charm to turn his rat Scabbers into a yellow rat, but it wasn't going well.

"My brother taught me this," Ron said crossly.

"I think your brother was just fooling with you," I said affectionately.

"I'm Hermione Granger," the girl introduced herself. "You're Harry Potter…and you are…?"

Her voice trailed off when her eyes landed on Ron, Maddie and I.

"Ron Weasley," Ron introduced.

"I'm Roselyn Lupin and this is my daughter Maddie," I said softly.

Hermione nodded.

"Maddie's in shock isn't she?" she said shrewdly. "And that dog is a Minux."

"Well recognized," Ryker said in a sarcastic tone.

I glared at him. He just returned his eyes onto Ron, who was talking with Harry, ignoring the girl named Hermione.

"You're welcomed to sit with us," I said kindly gesturing to the seat next to me.

"Thanks, but I'm helping the boy named Neville find his toad," she said and turned and disappeared.

"You two were rude! You too, Ryker," I scolded glaring at Ron, Harry and Ryker.

"She seems like a Know-It-All," Ron replied. "I can't stand people like that."

"Did you ever think that maybe she reads?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Ryker's kind is in a lot of books, and if she's part Muggle, she would certainly recognize the symptoms of someone in shock."

Ron just shrugged and turned his attention back to Harry.

I exhaled.

Ryker was talking with Ron and Harry about Quidditch. I looked over at Maddie. She was still wearing that blank expression on her face.

I sighed again.

When we arrived at Hogwarts, Hagrid, the groundskeeper, took the first years over by boat. But with Maddie, Ryker and I, we were taken by Threstral drawn carriages along with the 3rd years and above.

When we arrived at the castle, it was exactly how I had remembered it. I missed it but then all the memories came flooding back.

"You okay, Roselyn?" Ryker's voice asked beside me.

I looked down. He was standing on all fours squarely looking up at me with his brown eyes.

"Yeah," I said softly. "Just remembering the good times I had here."

"Ah," he said wisely.

Professor McGonagall beamed and gave me a hug when she saw me. She gave Ryker's ear an affectionate scratch before turning her attention onto Maddie.

"When I call her name, she'll do the same as the other kids, but I'll put the hat on her head for her," Professor McGonagall instructed. "You and Ryker can wait in the sidelines."

I nodded.

We entered the Great Hall at this point. I saw Harry's face as if he was in complete awe. I gave him an encouraging smile. He smiled back and waved.

McGonagall began going down the list of students.

Hermione Granger's name was called.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Maddie's name was called and she robotically went up and sat down. Professor McGonagall put the Sorting hat on her head. A few seconds later, we heard it call out:

"SLYTHERIN!"

McGonagall took the hat off her head and she got up slowly and I helped her over to the Slytherin table. Ron had a shocked expression on his face.

The Slytherin table cheered as Maddie and I headed over there. We sat down. Ryker jumped up onto the seat beside me and sat on his haunches.

Harry's name was called next. The whole Hall was silent.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Cheers rang out from the Gryffindor table.

"We got Harry!" a boy cheered loudly that looked exactly like Ron.

Ron went and was placed in Gryffindor as well. Finally, all the students were settled at their house tables before Professor Dumbledore made his speech.

"I want to welcome back all our familiar students and welcome new comers," he said pleasantly. "I have an important announcement to make. One of my former students and her daughter are here with us. Now, her daughter Maddie is in shock. She had witness her father being attacked so I want all of you to make her feel at home and try and help her."

I felt a surge of warmth toward Dumbledore. He always made sure that people were kind to visitors.

"TUCK IN!" he called.

The food magically appeared.

I began helping Maddie load her plate with food. I even gave Ryker a helping of roast beef.

I raised my eyes to the Head Table where the teachers sat. Severus met my eyes and I saw a faint smile come across his face before he turned his attention to Professor McGonagall beside him.

"So," a voice drawled from my right. "She's in shock huh?"

I raised my eyes. A boy with blond hair and blue eyes was looking at Maddie and I.

I nodded.

"Yeah," I said.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," he introduced himself. "This is Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle."

He gestured to two boys sitting across from him. Both were beefy and built. One had light brown hair and green eyes and the other had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Roselyn Lupin and this is Maddie,"

Draco nodded.

"Why are you here?" he asked. "And that dog?"

He moved his eyes onto Ryker.

Ryker raised his head and addressed Draco.

"I'm a Minux and I'm here for Maddie," he replied. "Same as Roselyn. We're here to help her around since she obviously can't do it herself."

Draco nodded again.

"So," I said pleasantly to Draco. "What do your parents do?"

"My Dad works in the Ministry of Magic," he replied proudly. "He makes sure that the trash doesn't get off the hook that easily."

I knew immediately what he was saying.

"Ah," I said politely.

At that moment, Severus began approaching the table.

"Mrs. Lupin? May I see you for a moment?" he asked.

I got up and instructed Ryker to keep an eye on Maddie for a brief moment.

I felt Draco's eyes on me as Severus pulled me aside.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I just want you to know that I will do my best to keep an eye on Maddie for you as well," he said.

I was shocked that he cared this much, but it was a nice gesture.

"Sure," I said beaming. "Listen,"

My voice dropped so no one could hear us.

"I'm really sorry for what happened. I should've explained things to you but to do that was just mean and I'm really sorry for what I did,"

I had hoped he accepted my apology.

He looked confused for the moment before realization dawned on his face.

"It hurt," he whispered. The sneer was gone and I saw the old Severus now. "I had really cared about you."

"I did too," I said. "But you said that your parents didn't approve of us dating. What was I supposed to do?"

Guilt flooded across his face.

"Actually," he said even quieter. "I lied."

"What?" I asked stunned. "Why did you lie?"

"Because I saw how much Remus loved you," he said staring into my eyes. "I was taking a step back. Plus, I heard and knew all the snide comments that were made."

I sighed.

"Plus, I never forgave James Potter for doing that horrible trick," his tone hardened at the mention of James' name. "I've never forgiven him."

"James is dead," I said feeling tears forming in my eyes. "I think its' about time to forgive him. He really didn't mean to hurt me. Maddie was adopted, Severus…she's not really mine."

Severus' facial expression faltered even more.

"When she was adopted, the Mistress that ran the wizarding orphanage in London told us that no one wanted her because she was part werewolf," I continued as the tears glistened in my eyes. "We took her because we figured that she would settle in with Remus and I already being werewolves. We figured we can help her cope with the changes and let her know that she can lead a perfectly normal life."

Severus exhaled loudly. He was still dressed in black robes. His black hair reached his shoulders and his dark eyes were locked on mine.

"That's right," he said quietly. "That branch from the Whomping Willow damaged you. Does Maddie know she's adopted?"

"No," I said miserably as tears streamed down my cheeks. "I haven't been able to tell her…its' not that easy. But I wanted to but now she's in shock."

"She'll be fine okay?" Severus said putting his hand on my shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Finish eating dinner," he said. "We start classes tomorrow."

I nodded and turned back heading to my seat.

"Is everything okay?" Draco asked with a concerned expression.

"Yeah," I said forcing a bright smile on my face. "I went here so it's kind of overwhelming to be here again. I had a lot of good times here."

Draco looked suspicious, but didn't say anymore.

Ryker looked at me.

"I take it you explained things to Severus?" he asked keeping his voice down.

I nodded and explained to him what Severus told me.

"Plus," I whispered to Ryker. "When Maddie comes out of the shock, I've got to tell her the truth about where she really came from."

Ryker gave my face a lick.

"You will," he said warmly. "You're a good Mum and Maddie will love you either way."

I gave him a hug and kiss on the nose before returning to my own dinner.

I was set up in the girl's dorm in the Slytherin dungeon. Ryker was allowed in so he jumped up on Maddie's bed and curled up against her.

I climbed into bed as well and just stared up at the ceiling. It felt a bit odd being down in the Slytherin area since I was used to Gryffindor, but it was a good kind of change as well.

Shortly, I had dozed off and fell into a troubled sleep.

The next morning, I awoke and helped Maddie pull on her Slytherin robe and her uniform. I was wearing a pair of jeans and a plain white Tee-shirt. I had pulled my hair up into a ponytail and then the three of us headed down to the Great Hall.

Draco and his friends were already sitting at the Slytherin table eating. I sat down and no sooner had reached for my food, when an owl flew in carrying a letter. It landed on the table and extended its leg out to me. I recognized the writing from St. Mungo's.

"It's about Remus isn't it?" Ryker asked in a solemn tone.

Inhaling, I took it, opened the letter and began reading.

"Oh…my…God,"


	27. The Surprise Visit

Listen To Your Heart

Chapter Twenty Nine-The Surprise Visit

MADDIE.

When class was over, Professor Snape handed me a book on Potions.

"You can read up on some of the more advanced Potions if you'd like," he said. "Tell your Mum I gave it to you."

"Thanks, Professor," I beamed and hugged the book to my chest.

Mum had left the classroom to talk to Professor Dumbledore. Two boys whom I recognized waited for me.

"You feeling better, Maddie?" one boy asked with untidy black hair, emerald green eyes which were behind a pair of thin black-rimmed glasses and wearing Gryffindor robes asked me worriedly.

"Potter," Professor Snape sneered coming up behind us. "I would advise you not to inflict your previously large head that is filled with ego on this poor unsuspecting girl."

Harry glared at Snape.

"I was just asking how she was feeling, sir," he answered.

Snape raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why would a Gryffindor worry about one of my students?" he asked frowning. "I've never saw either your or Mr. Weasley express concern before."

"She's our friend," Harry argued. "We don't care that she's in your house, sir."

He was trying to be respectful, but it was starting to become a loosing battle.

"It's okay, Professor," I chimed in. "I am friends with them. They were with us on the Hogwarts Express."

Professor Snape glanced at me and then glared at the boys.

"Just be aware, Miss Lupin, that this one's head is the size of a hot air balloon. He's exactly like his father. Blatant disregard for rules or even other people's safety," he sneered with anger before heading off down the corridor, his black robes billowing out behind him.

"Sheesh," Ron said glaring after Snape. "Someone's thong is too tight."

I giggled.

"He's not too bad," I said. "Mum seems to know how to handle him."

"That's because I think he fancies her," Ron grinned at me.

"Nah," I said shaking my head. "Come on. We've got Charms."

We headed off to Charms.

A boy with blond hair and blue eyes sat down next to me.

"I see you've come around," he said smiling. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Maddie Lupin," I introduced.

"Your Mum introduced us earlier," Malfoy said smiling.

"Oh," I said taking my wand out and supplies.

"I see you're frolicking with Weasel and Potty," he said glaring over at the Gryffindor section of the classroom.

"They're nice," I said.

"I can show you the better side of magic," Draco said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"_Good_ people," he said emphasizing the word 'good'.

I knew what he meant.

"Oh," I said. "Maybe some other time?"

Draco narrowed his eyes, but said nothing more.

ROSELYN.

"So you see," I said miserably to Dumbledore. "No one knew about Maddie. I had to tell her."

Dumbledore got up and sat down beside me.

"Roselyn," he said softly putting a hand on mine. "I remember you when you hung around the Marauders. You are a good person. You do what's right. You were scared about telling Maddie that she was really adopted. You told her and you see, she loves you regardless of things. She loved Remus and she loves you."

I smiled.

He always had a calming way about him.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light shot across my eyes. I turned my head and just stared off into space:

_I saw Lord Voldemort and Harry down in the basement area of the castle standing in front of a mirror. I saw Lord Voldemort's face behind one of the teachers' heads…Professor Quirrell._

_I saw a white wolf standing next to Harry, snarling at Professor Quirrell before charging at him. With a rough backhand, Professor Quirrell knocked the wolf to the side and Harry lunged forward and touched Professor Quirrell's face. He howled in pain and a green stone fell from Harry's left hand._

The light vanished, causing my body to jump.

"Did you have a vision?" Professor Dumbledore asked curiously and wisely.

I nodded and told him what I'd seen.

I hadn't realized that there was a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I guess I was so upset over Remus that I wasn't really paying much attention to details.

The new teacher was quiet and stuttered a lot. He bumped into me in the Hallway from leaving Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Oh…I-I'm s-sorry," he stuttered. "I hope y-you are a-alright?"

"Of course," I said softly.

He nodded and quickly scurried off down the corridor.

_What a strange little man, _I thought shaking my head as I continued on my way.

MADDIE.

I was curled up on the couch in the Slytherin common room reading the book that Professor Snape had given me. Mum entered a few minutes later.

"Hi," she said brightly sitting beside me on the couch. "Whatcha got there?"

"A book Professor Snape gave me," I said brightly.

"Oh," Mum said smiling. "That's okay."

I continued to read eagerly.

"Mum," I said suddenly raising my eyes off the book. "I heard that Ron thinks Snape fancies you…is that true?"

Mum sighed.

"Yes," she said earnestly. "See back when he and I went to Hogwarts, we kinda had a crush on each other before your father and I had gotten together."

I looked at her.

"Did Dad know?" I asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "This was way before your Dad and I realized we loved each other."

"So you cheated on Dad then," I said, my voice becoming angry.

"No hun," Mom shook her head. "Your father and I…."

Her voice trailed off as I cut her off.

"YOU CHEATED ON DAD!" I shouted, causing Draco Malfoy and his friends who had come into the common room at that moment to look up in surprise and shock. "EITHER WAY YOU LOOK AT IT IT'S THE SAME!"

I slammed the book closed and tossed it beside me before I jumped to my feet and stormed from the common room.

I decided to take a walk on the grounds to calm down. I couldn't believe Mum had done that. I stayed outside for the rest of the afternoon, skipping classes until darkness fell. The chilly night air caused me to shiver so I pulled my Slytherin robe around me tighter and hugged myself.

"Maaaadddiiiieee," I heard my name being whispered.

I froze in fear and stopped walking. I looked around the grounds…they were as empty as ever.

"Who's there?" I called out in fear.

No reply. Then:

"Maaaadddiiiieee," again.

"Who's there?"

Someone dressed in a dark robe stepped out from behind the tree that lined the Forbidden Forest.

He reached out to grab me. I screamed, but then looked in absolute shock and disbelief.

"Dad?"

SEVERUS

Roselyn was worried greatly about Maddie. She had run to my office and explained what had happened. Maddie hadn't been in any of her classes and Roselyn was having a panic attack.

Just then, the double doors leading into the castle burst open as we passed them and we froze. There stood Remus and Maddie, who was grinning broadly.

I could tell by Roselyn's expression that she was just as shocked and stunned as I was.

"R-Remus?" Roselyn stammered incredulously.

"Roselyn," Remus said.

His voice sounded husky and rough.

Roselyn brushed past me and practically leapt into Remus' arms. Maddie continued to grin broadly and happily.

Suddenly, Maddie's grin began fading away. I followed her gaze onto Roselyn's back. I saw the tip of something wooden protruding from her back.

"Maddie, come here," I instructed.

Maddie obediently came over to me and I pushed her behind me protectively.

Remus stepped back and Roselyn turned to me. Remus and thrusted his wand into her abdomen. Blood began staining her shirt. She stumbled toward me and almost fell if I hadn't caught her.

"Take….care…of…Maddie," she choked out and then slid down. Her blood had gotten onto the front of my robes. She landed at my feet in a heap. She didn't move again.

Maddie screamed behind me.

At that moment, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall had come rushing into the Entranceway.

"What on earth is going on? Remus?" Dumbledore asked stunned.

Remus grinned and then fled from the castle.

"Oh my Lord," Professor McGonagall said gently crouching down beside Roselyn's lifeless body.

"Bring Maddie into my office," Dumbledore instructed.

I nodded.

Maddie was still screaming and hysterical as we led her into Dumbledore's office. Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger had been walking down the corridors talking and when they saw the blood on my robe and Maddie, they immediately bombarded me with questions.

"Sir, what happened?"

"Is Maddie alright?"

"Where is Mrs. Lupin?"

"Enough," I snapped. "It has nothing to do with you."

"Au Contraire," Dumbledore said. "Potter, I'd like you to come as well. You two head to the Gryffindor tower."

He said to Ron and Hermione.

Nodding, but still giving me glares, Ron and Hermione headed off. Potter followed us into Dumbledore's office.

"Sit," Dumbledore said gesturing to the two large comfy chairs in front of his desk.

Potter sat in one while I put Maddie in the second.

Maddie was just hugging herself and rocking back and forth sobbing.

I stood behind Maddie's seat.

"Harry," Dumbledore said turning his blue eyes onto Potter. "I have a favor to ask you."

"Sure, Professor," Potter replied politely.

I raised an eyebrow at him, but turned my attention to Dumbledore.

"I want you to keep an eye on Maddie," Dumbledore said sincerely. "She's lost both parents and unfortunately, you know what that is like. Help her."

Potter nodded.

"Professor? Might I say something?" I interrupted.

I began feeling a lump rising in the back of my throat. It had just hit me that Roselyn was dead.

"Of course, Severus," Dumbledore said.

"Roselyn-Mrs. Lupin requested that I keep an eye on Maddie for her," I said. "She told me before she…"

Dumbledore held up a hand before I could finish.

"I figured as much," he said gently. "I mean for Potter to keep an eye on her while she is not in your presence."

I fell silent.

I wanted to burst into tears right there.

"Miss Lupin," Dumbledore said kindly as he crouched down in front of Maddie. "Drink this."

He conjured up a smoking goblet and handed it to Maddie. She shakily took the goblet and finished it.

"I gave her a Dreamless Sleep Potion," Dumbledore explained to Potter. "It kicks in after about 10 minutes. I'm giving you permission to enter the Slytherin common room."

He said to Potter. "Severus, kindly give Potter the password."

I looked at Potter skeptically.

I didn't like the idea of Potter in my house common room, but after all this was for Maddie.

"Dragonet," I muttered.

"Excellent," Dumbledore said. "You're dismissed."

HARRY.

Professor Snape, Maddie and I left Professor Dumbledore's office. Maddie oddly stuck close to Professor Snape. He still had blood on the front of his robe.

"Erm, Professor? May I ask what happened exactly?" I asked cautiously.

He looked like he wanted to cry at any moment, something I've never seen him do.

Professor Snape raised his dark eyes onto mine.

"Her mother was killed by her father," he replied bluntly.

I frowned.

"I thought Mr. Lupin was…?"

"I can't explain it either, boy," Professor Snape snapped shortly. "But I saw what I saw and she saw the same thing."

"Sorry, sir," I apologized.

He maybe a git, but I could see he was deeply upset about what happened. Maybe Ron had some truth about him fancying Mrs. Lupin.

I fell silent.

We arrived in the Slytherin common room. Naturally, Draco Malfoy and his cronies were already there and looked up when we entered.

"Sir? What is THAT doing in here?" Malfoy asked shrilly pointing to me.

"He's on the Headmaster's orders to keep an eye on Miss Lupin here," Professor Snape said in a shaky voice. "Her mother was just killed."

Even though I hated Malfoy, I saw a bit of a human side to him when he looked at Maddie.

Maddie robotically sat on the couch.

"I'm sorry, Maddie," Malfoy said in a soft tone that I've never heard him use before. "And I'm sorry you got stuck with Potty as a guardian."

I narrowed my eyes at him.


	28. The New War Begins

Listen To Your Heart

Chapter 30-The New War Begins…

Maddie didn't reply to Draco's comment.

I bristled but said nothing more. I wasn't about to say anything in front of Professor Snape. I had to admit, it was really creepy being in the Slytherin common room alone with the two people whom I absolutely loathed.

"Sir, what exactly is going to happen to Maddie now?" I asked gently.

Professor Snape sat down beside Maddie on her right side. I was sitting on her left.

Professor Snape's dark eyes glittered maliciously at me.

"It's really none of your business, Potter," he sneered.

"Sir," Maddie said her voice shaking. "You can tell Harry. It's okay."

She still seemed in shock but the full blunt of what had just happened didn't hit her right away…just yet.

Snape's eyes softened a bit when he looked at her before returning onto mine.

"Her mother asked me to keep an eye on her when she's not in your presence," Snape sneered. "I must say being around you might very well rub off on her and we'd have two of your kind around."

Again, I bristled.

"What's that supposed to mean, _sir_?" I demanded angrily feeling my temper rising.

"It means two people that disregard the rules and put other people's safety at stake!" Snape spat viciously. "Just like your father did."

I narrowed my eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

Snape smirked.

"That's right," he said oily. "You don't know that your father's love for pranks nearly cost someone I loved their life."

I felt ice sliding through my body. I wasn't sure I wanted to hear the rest, but I had to.

"See," Snape said as he continued to smirk. "Your father decided to play a prank on me back when we went to school. Roselyn heard about it and tried to put a stop to it. The Whomping Willow smacked her across the abdomen. Luckily, she didn't lose her life. I never forgave your father for that."

I sat, completely stunned.

_Roselyn? Oh my God…Mrs. Lupin! So Snape does have a crush on her! Even when they went to school together! _I thought.

Malfoy was just sitting, listening to the conversation and keeping his eyes on Maddie.

I saw him send a smirk toward me and shake his head before returning his eyes on Maddie.

"You're lying," I said in a low voice.

"How dare you call me a liar, Potter," Snape snarled angrily. "10 points from Gryffindor."

Malfoy snickered behind Snape's back.

My temper was rising.

Just then, before I could retort, Maddie burst into hysterical tears.

"I've lost both of my parents," she sobbed hysterically burying her face into her hands. "I am an orphan!"

Malfoy looked at her with sympathy and put a hand on her shoulders as she cried. Snape looked unsure of what to do when Maddie slumped against him, pressing her face into his arm.

He awkwardly pat her on the head.

"No, Miss Lupin is not an orphan," I heard Professor Dumbledore's voice say from the Slytherin entranceway.

We looked up. There stood Mr. Lupin looking completely sick to his stomach and utterly confused.

"Mr. Lupin?" Professor Snape asked incredulously. "What on earth…?"

"What's happening?" Mr. Lupin asked groggily. "Where am I?"

REMUS.

I stood, completely confused as to where I was. I recognized my daughter and Severus and Professor Dumbledore. I began understanding that I was at Hogwarts now but I had no recollection of getting there.

"Maddie?" I asked stumbling toward her, but to my surprise, she backed away and snuggled closer to Severus.

"I think you should sit, Mr. Lupin," Professor Dumbledore said in a grave tone.

I flopped onto the couch still in a bit of a daze.

"I have something very hard to tell you," Professor Dumbledore.

I saw him swallow.

"You murdered your wife," he said. "There were witnesses."

I looked at him with a look of utmost shock and revulsion.

"T-That's impossible," I said shivering. "I woke up in St. Mungo's 2 minutes ago. When you found me in the castle. That's where I was coming from."

Dumbledore looked at me.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"I'm going to clear it with St. Mungo's," Professor Dumbledore said. "Severus, keep him in your sight till I get back."

Dumbledore vanished.

Severus took his wand out and aimed it at my chest.

"Don't you come any closer," he sneered narrowing his eyes at me.

"I would never harm Roselyn!" I shouted. "Where is she? Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"It's no joke," Severus said coldly. "Maddie saw you with her own eyes. You thrusted your wand into Roselyn's chest!"

My stomach flipped and I felt bile rising in the back of my throat.

Maddie pressed her face into Severus' robe.

"I-never did such a thing," my voice shook violently.

Severus just kept his eyes narrowed at me.

Dumbledore returned.

"He's telling the truth," Dumbledore said. "It wasn't him that killed Roselyn."

"But Headmaster," Severus said not lowering his wand. "We all saw him!"

"Someone that looked like him," Dumbledore said patiently. "A clone."

"Clone?" a boy said tilting his head. He looked exactly like James. "You mean someone copied him?"

"Shut it boy," Severus snapped at the boy.

"He's right," Dumbledore said. "Apparently, Remus had gone into cardiac arrest. He was dead for 10 minutes. That must've been when Roselyn had visited him. But when she left, the Healers were able to bring him around again. Roselyn had no idea what had happened. I think Lord Voldemort had a spy inside the hospital. They used the Copinus Charm and bingo…a clone of Remus to do what Voldemort wanted-he wanted to kill someone close to Remus."

"But why?" I asked.

"Because he's just evil and vile," Dumbledore answered gently. "He's planning on something I know that."

Severus finally lowered his wand.

"Maddie, that wasn't your Dad you saw hurt your Mum," Dumbledore said kindly turning to her. "It was basically an evil twin."

Maddie slowly unburied her face from Severus robes.

"Dad?" she asked tentatively.

I nodded.

She burst into tears and rushed forward into my arms. I threw my arms around her and held her tightly, bursting into hysterical tears as I pressed my face into her auburn hair. She reminded me so much of Roselyn. Everything was hitting me now, including the fact that I had lost my wife.

I sobbed into Maddie's robe.

"I'm sure they've got a lot of catching up to do," Dumbledore said gently as he ushered Severus and the boy out of the common room.

"I'm just going to…leave," another boy with blond hair said before disappearing down a corridor.

I continued to hold Maddie as I cried.

"Dad I miss Mum," she sobbed.

"So do I," I sobbed.

After a good 5 minutes, we finally managed to stop crying.

I wiped my tears with the back of my hands.

"You got put into Slytherin?" I asked managing a smile.

Maddie nodded.

"Mum told me everything," she said. "_Everything_."

I realized Roselyn must've told her about being adopted.

"Oh sweetie," I said quietly. "I'm sorry we lied, but we just didn't know how to tell you and we weren't sure if you would love us."

Maddie looked at me shocked.

"That's bonkers," she said. "I would've felt the same way. You're my parents!"

We hugged again.

After that, I told her that I wasn't thinking of my own safety the night the wolf attacked us. We still had no idea who that was or where it came from. It was definitely a werewolf though.

Dumbledore allowed me to stay in the Slytherin dungeon. It was weird being as I was in Gryffindor, but it was for Maddie so I didn't mind.

Over the next few weeks, I realized that the boy that was here was James and Lily's son Harry. Maddie introduced us.

It really couldn't' believe it…he looked exactly like James.

Maddie started her classes and I was allowed to stay in them. Harry, Ron Weasley and a Hermione Granger seemed to be plotting something. I could see the suspicious way they were eyeing Severus.

I had decided to ask Harry why they were eyeing Severus so suspiciously. Plus, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher stuttered a lot when he taught. Harry told me that they think Snape is after the Sorcerer's Stone.

I told them that it was ridiculous because Snape would never do something like that. I knew naturally they didn't believe me.

Maddie even thought the idea was far fetched.

They spent most of their time in the library reading books. Now ordinarily I wouldn't think much of it, but as I grew to know those three, I began to find it a bit unnerving really.

Toward the end of the year, I realized what they were up to.

They were going to follow Snape down the trap door where this huge three headed dog named Fluffy was guarding to catch Snape in the act.

I told Maddie to stay in the common room that night. Luckily for me, it was a full moon out so I changed into a wolf.

THE WOLF.

The harp was playing music as I entered the room. Fluffy was still sound asleep and I saw the trap door opened. I cautiously stepped over to the edge and peered down. Nothing but darkness.

I quickly jumped and landed in something soft as I felt a snake like object winding around my legs and paws. I snarled and began biting at it.

Finally it let go and I was released.

I trotted down the corridor.

There was a large chess board. I realized the lot of them must've already passed through here. Sure enough, I spied Hermione crouched down next to Ron, who was unconscious.

I trotted over to them.

Hermione looked up terrified.

"Go-go away," she stammered scooting closer to Ron. "Leave us alone!"

I only gently nudged Ron. He moaned and didn't stir. I picked up Harry's scent. I barked at Hermione before continuing on the way.

I entered a room where a mirror was erected. I spied Harry and the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I tilted my head and walked up to Harry.

I nudged his hand with my nose.

He looked down and jumped a mile from being startled but the teacher was talking to Harry-and not stuttering at all.

I tucked my hind quarters into a sitting position beside Harry and watched the teacher.

"Come here, boy," a husky, rough voice came from the teachers' direction.

When the teacher turned around, spying me, he laughed.

"That mutt isn't going to help you at all," he chortled.

I flattened my ears back and snarled in response.

"COME HERE," the rough, husky voice snapped.

Harry glanced down at me uncertainly before stepping toward the teacher.

He had Harry stand in front of the mirror.

"What do you see?"

"I-I see myself winning the Quidditch cup," Harry responded.

"He lies!" the same voice snarled.

I snarled and bared my canines and incisors at the teacher.

He began unwrapping this turban that he always wore around his head. Once it was fully off, I let out a whelp of surprise. It was Lord Voldemort's face.

As the shock wore off, rage began filling my chest. This man caused me to lose my wife, and friends whom I cared a lot about deeply.

I began snarling viciously.

I saw Harry feel his pocket. Then, reach into it pulling out an amethyst colored rock.

"GET IT!" Lord Voldemort rasped and the teacher lunged for Harry.

I quickly dodged under the teacher's legs, tripping him.

He landed on his hands and knees and I took off after Harry.

A wall of flames shot up around us as we tried to escape.

I growled menacingly at the teacher/Lord Voldemort.

The teacher managed to grab Harry and placed his hands on Harry's. A hissing noise erupted and the teacher howled in pain.

Harry then placed both hands on the teacher's face. He was howling in pain. I finally charged the teacher, knocking him off of Harry. He had pinned him on the steps and tried to choke him.

I stood over Harry protectively and snarled as the teachers' body began disintegrating into a powder.

Harry went to get up but then a cloud of smoke that resembled Lord Voldemort crashed through him, causing him to fall backward and hit the back of his head on the step. He was knocked unconscious.

I clamped my jaws on Harry's sweater and began pulling him back the way I came. A bit of the flames licked at my right paw, but I didn't care.

Shortly, Dumbledore, Severus and Professor McGonagall spied us and grabbed Harry, bringing him to the hospital wing.

MADDIE.

Dumbledore had wanted me to go to the hospital wing for some reason. When I arrived there, a gray wolf was lying with his hind legs tucked under him and his front legs stretched out, but one of the paws was red and badly burned.

Madam Pomfrey went to go near him, but he snarled and flattened his ears out sideways.

"Perhaps you can help," Dumbledore said gently.

Madam Pomfrey handed me the salve and a bandage.

"Dumbledore says he's your dog," she replied. "See what you can do with him."

She hurried over to where Ron and Hermione were standing over an unconscious Harry on the cot.

I approached the wolf. I knew it was Dad.

"Easy Dad," I said gently. "This stuff is to help."

The wolf just kept his amber/jaundice eyes on me as I gently began applying the salve and wrapped his paw with it. He licked me.

Ron and Hermione were ushered out and then Dad changed back into a human being.

"It's not over," he said gravely. "Lord Voldemort will be back."

Dumbledore looked at him.

"Then a new war will probably begin," he said turning to look at Harry. "And he's the whole key."

To Be Continued….

End music: Roxette-Listen To Your Heart.


End file.
